Gracias a ti
by Aerumna
Summary: Bueno esto es un crossover de esta linda serie junto con Loveless. A Ritsuka le gusta cierto escritor, pero algo en su pasado lo ha vuelto una persona tímida, podrá cambiar esto y decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta?.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer crossover, es de Gravitation con Loveless espero les guste

Bueno primero una pequeña aclaración en este fic, Shuichi ya es toda una super estrella por lo tanto tiene mucho mucho dinero, pero él sigue siendo muy sencillo, aquí él también sabe cocinar y pues se hace cargo del hogar.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos de los personajes"

_acciones suspiros etc._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a tu amor

Capitulo I

- ¿Cómo sigue Ritsuka-kun?-

_suspiro _–no hay gran avance Hiro, me siento tan impotente, al no poder hacer nada- unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, Hiro lo abraza y trata de consolarlo

- No te riendas Shuichi, ya veras que pronto abra un avance con Ritsuka –

Eso espero, no sabes cuanto me duele verlo así –

Chicos acabo el descanso, vamos a grabar la ultima canción – Suguru - ve a Shuichi llorando y se preocupa por él – Pasa algo Shnido, no te sientes bien? –

No es nada Suguru-kun – se limpia el rostro – Vamos hay que esforzarnos, además tengo que ir por Ritsuka –y salió de ahí

Es pro Ritsuka-kun? – pregunto Suguru ah Hiro y solo asintió

Shuichi no cometió errores para que K no lo retuviera ahí y poder ir por Ritsuka

Me alegra que hayamos terminado a tiempo, por eso tienen una semana de descanso y comenzaremos con la promoción del disco, buen trabajo chicos – termino de decir K, Shuichi salió apresurado de ahí "Tengo que ir pro Ritsuka" se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Hiro lo seguía hasta que tomado por el brazo

Eh??-

Shu, no corras, llevas buen tiempo para llegar por Ritsuka aun es temprano – mira su reloj y es verdad aun tiene 1 hora – Si, pero no quiero que Ritsuka se preocupe si no me ve ahí –

Entonces te acompaño, me gustaría platicar con Ritsuka – Shuichi sonríe y solo atina a decir un sincero – Gracias –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra lado Ritsuka se encuentra en su ultima clase, literatura

Nanami sensei da las indicaciones – Bien niños quiero que hagan una redacción sobre algo que deseen contarme alguna anegdota triste o feliz lo que ustedes deseen , adelante –

"no tengo ningún recuerdo agradable, lo único que siempre recuerdo es esa noche, cuando..." Rituska sujeto su cabeza tratando de evitar que aquellas imágenes llegaran, cuando volteo a la ventana para evitar a toda costa recordar aquello, observo que Shuichi se encontraba ahí, junto a su amigo Hiro, "Shuichi... siempre se preocupa por mi, él siempre me esta ayudando, él es el único que se preocupa por mi, y yo no puedo hacer nada por él, me gustaría cambiar, pero no puedo, no puedo olvidar, no puedo ser feliz acaso?" dos lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, las limpio y comenzó a escribir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos chicos se encontraban junto a la entrada esperando a Ritsuka, cuando oyeron sonar el timbre Shuichi se mostró impaciente, Hiro lo noto y trato de calmar a su amigo. – Calma, ya estamos aquí-

Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, tengo la esperanza de que Ritsuka se sienta bien en esta escuela- cuando lo vieron acercarse Shu se adelanto a abrazarlo – Rit-chan, como te fue hoy en la escuela?- Ritsuka se tenso un poco por la muestra de acariño de Shu, no supo como reaccionar y rompió el abrazo para después contestar suavemente – Bien, aniki – Shuichi se mostró un poco triste y esto lo notaron los dos, pero continuo preguntando a Ritsuka - ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy Rit-chan?-, puedo preparar algo o te gustaría ir a un lugar a comer?- ah Ritsuka no le gustaba comer fuera de casa pero hizo un esfuerzo por su aniki, "debo olvidarme de mi pasado, Shu siempre trata de animarme y me cuida y yo no puedo darle nada, por que soy un inútil pero tengo miedo", mientras pensaba esto Shuichi se mostró triste al ver que su querido hermano no le contestaba, esto lo vio Ritsuka y contesto –Me gustaría comer hamburguesas –

Ante esto el animo de Shuichi regreso, tomo a Ritsuka de la mano y lo condujo junto a Hiro – No te molesta que Hiro nos acompañe Rit-chan?-

Hola, Ritsuka-kun – saludo Hiro

Hola –

Shuichi acentúo su sonrisa – Bien entonces vayamos a comer hamburguesas- se dirigieron al auto cuando sintió un jalón por parte de Ritsuka – Pasa algo?-

Yo – ya bajo su mirada – Vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras Rit-chan –

Yo, quiero comer en casa – Shuichi lo miro con ternura, tomo su rostro y o miro a los ojos – No hay ningún problema, iremos por las hamburguesas y las comeremos en casa -- y le mostró una dulce sonrisa, Ritsuka se sintió tranquilo.

En el camino Hiro y Shuichi se la pasaron platicando del nuevo disco, Shuichi se sentía feliz al ver un ligero cambio en su pequeño hermano, sin embargo no quería presionarlo y Ritsuka agradecido esto, al llegar a casa Ritsuka se dirigió a su habitación.

Rit-chan no tardes o se enfriara –

No, solo voy a dejar las mis cosas del colegio - y se alejo

Hoy Ritsuka-kun se ve diferente –

Verdad que si Hiro _suspiro_ no se que le abra pasado en la escuela, pero lo agradezco, aunque sea un cambio mínimo eso indica que ya se encuentra un poco mejor –

La comida transcurría tranquila hasta que Ritsuka hablo

Gracias por la comida –

Como, Rit-chan, es todo lo que vas a comer, solo una hamburguesa, ni siquiera te comiste las papas, yo te compre tres hamburguesas, si no comes vas a estar muy flacucho –

No le hagas caso Ritsuka-kun, te ves muy bien así, además si comes como Shu te pondrás gordo –

Hiro, yo no estoy gordo -

No, solo un poco llenito -

No estoy llenito - y empieza a hacer puchero hasta que se calma y se pone de pies y comienza a verse pro todos lados – Hiro, crees que estoy gordo? –

Jajaja, hay Shu claro que no estas gordo, te vez muy bien –

Hiro malo me hiciste preocuparme por un instante – y comenzó a golpearlo en forma chibi.

Shu se separo de Hiro y observo a Ritsuka, al verlo su corazón se lleno de felicidad al observar una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Hiro lo abrazo y le susurro – No quieres preocupar a Ritsuka-kun o si? – Shu lo negó y se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, se zafo de Hiro y abrazo dulcemente a Ritsuka y le susurro – Gracias – Ritsuka no comprendía porque su hermano le agradecía. Hiro se despidió de ellos y los dejo fundidos en un abrazo, Ritsuka se separo un poco de Shu y no pudo evitar preguntarle – Aniki, porque me agradeces, yo no he hecho nada – Shu acaricio su rostro y le contesto – Por mostrarme tu sonrisa – Ritsuka se aferro a la camisa de Shuichi y comenzó a llorar, Shu lo abrazo nuevamente protectoramente, un poco mas tranquilo se separo de Shuichi y lo miro a sus hermosos ojos.

Aniki, crees que pueda cambiar? –

Claro que puedes, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte –

Tengo miedo, de no poder olvidar el pasado... de que... yo... te decepcione –

Nunca, escúchame bien tu nunca me decepcionara y ya veras que el pasado ya no te atormentara, no puedo asegurarte de que no lo recuerdes, pero te prometo que este ya no te preocupara -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro, ayer Rit-chan me dijo pregunto si él podia cambiar, que deseaba olvidar el pasado, pero tiene miedo –

Es lógico después de todo lo que ha sufrido, y me alegro que Ritsuka-kun decida cambiar, eso significa que no tendrá que ir ya tan seguido al psicólogo –

Si, deseo darle un regalo por eso, pero la verdad no se que pueda darle –

Porqué no le preguntas? –

No, quiero que sea una sorpresa – en ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar.

Mochi, mochi... si, le pasó algo a Ritsuka?...bien voy para allá –

Qué pasa? –

No lo se, quieren que vaya a la escuela –

Le paso algo? –

No me dijeron que esa bien, pero quieren hablar conmigo – Shuichi se mostró angustiado

No creo que sea nada malo Shu, lo mejor es que vayas a averiguar que es lo que pasa –

Si, lo siento Hiro tengo que irme –

No te preocupes, yo también tengo planes, me saludas a Ritsuka-kun –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Shindou Shuichi, me alegra que haya podido venir, yo se lo ocupado que esta -

Siempre tengo tiempo para Ritsuka, y dígame sumomon sensei que pasa con Ritsuka? –

Nada de que alarmarse, de hecho quiero mostrarle la redacción que hizo, como usted nos puso al tanto de la situación, por eso deseo mostrarle esto _y saca una hoja de su escritorio _es extraordinaria y el tema que trata me lleno de alegría. Ritsuka-kun habla sobre usted, Shu se mostró confundido y la profesor prosiguió – Siempre que dejaba alguna redacción o alguna composición Ritsuka-kun se negaba a hacerlas o hablaba de cosas sin sentido, pero ahora veo un cambio en él –

Es verdad, Ristuka-chan ha decidido cambiar –

Me alegra oír eso, por eso mismo quiero preguntarle, si a Ritsuka-kun le agradaría entrar a un taller de redacción –

No estoy seguro, no quiero presionarlo, se lo mencionare, pero no estoy seguro de que acepte

Si, comprendo, le agradezco que haya venido Shindou-kun –

Le agradezco por mantenerme al tanto de Ritsuka, no dude en llamarme si algo ocurre con él, con permiso – antes de retirarse vuelve a hablarle a la sensei.

Sumomon sensei, cree que Ritsuka es bueno escribiendo?-

Claro –

Cree que yo pueda estimularlo para que siga escribiendo?-

Sin ninguna duda, creo que seria lo mejor –

Y como cree que pueda hacerlo?-

Si no le agrada la idea del taller, puede comprarle libros de distintos géneros-

Con que libros, y usted que me recomienda?-

Sin lugar a dudas debería comprar uno de Eiri Yuki, es un excelente novelista, todos sus libros han sido premiados –

Eiri Yuki, Bien gracias por todo sumomon sensei – "Ya se que darle"

No se preocupe Shindou-kun –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun tengo tiempo para ir por el regalo y regresar por Ritsuka – mientras Shuichi conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad Hiro se encontraba en un parque observando el río recargado en el puente, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Llegas tarde –

Lo siento amor, después de que se fueron Seguchi tenia unos encargos - y lo volteo lentamente para besarlo – Me personas? –

No K, tardaste mucho –

Vamos haré lo que quieras, para que me perdones –

Lo que yo quiera? –

Lo que desees –

Bien continuemos con nuestros planes y te explico –

Pero que quieres que haga –

Ven en el camino te digo – y se aferro a la cintura de K

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se encontraba en la librería, buscando el obsequio para Ritsuka " Vaya no sabia que tuviera tantos libros, cual le gustara mas Rit-chan?"

Disculpe señor, puedo ayudarlo –

En??, si, disculpe, cual de todos los títulos de Eiri Yuki puede ser mas recomendable para un niño de 12 años? –

Pues, no creo que ninguno sea adecuado para un niño de esa edad, aunque hoy en día los niños crecen muy rápido -

Mmmm, hay alguno que me pueda recomendar? - "por que sumomon sensei me recomendó un autor que Ritsuka no puede leer, no lo entiendo" (la mis es fan XD)

Si su penúltimo libro es una novela romántica bastante suave –

Bien entonces me llevare ese y podría darme su primera obra por favor, y disculpe puede envolverlos para regalo? –

Claro señor, desea algún color en especial? –

Que sea uno azul y el otro lila –

Si, en un momento se los entregare –

Gracias –

Shuichi miro su reloj, apenas tenia media hora para llegar por Ritsuka, el tiempo se le había ido volando, cuando llego Ritsuka ya lo esperaba.

Rit-chan, esperaste mucho?, lo siento – Ritsuka solo negó con la cabeza - En verdad lo lamento, vayamos a casa –

Aniki? –

Si? –

Qué vamos a comer? –

Qué te gustaría? –

Me gustaría comer pasta –

Entonces preparare pasta, pasaremos por las cosas antes de llegar a casa –

Te gusto? –

Si, gracias por la comida –

Dime Rit-chan que te gustaría hacer el fin de semana –

Eh?? –

Siempre estoy muy cansado para salir, por eso hay que aprovechar y hacer algo no? –

Yo... creo que deberías descansar aniki –

No de eso nada descansare hasta el jueves y después saldremos a pasear, a donde te gustaría ir? –

Yo... –

Anda sin pena –

Me gustaría ir a Kyoto –

Bien entonces ahí iremos, saliendo de la escuela nos iremos, ahora te tengo una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos – Ritsuka lo dudo un instante pero obedeció a su hermano, cuando escucho a Shuichi decirle – Ya puedes abrirlos – lo que vio fueron dos paquetes envueltos con lindos colores, Shuichi al ver la indecisión de Ritsuka le dice – Puedes abrirlos son tuyos, espero que te gusten –

Gracias, pero ¿Porqué me los has dado? –

Acaso un hermano mayor no puede hacerle un regalo a su pequeño hermano?- y le revolvió el cabello, Ritsuka los abrió con cuidado de no romper la envoltura, al sacar los libros y observar sus títulos sus ojos se iluminaron, "como sabia que me gustan los títulos de Yuki Eiri"

Gracias – Shuichi lo abrazo y le susurro – No te reprimas al querer hacer algo Rit-chan, yo no te lo reprochare –y Ritsuka correspondió el abrazo y asintió levemente, al separarse Shuichi agrego

Te gusta tu regalo?-

Si, mucho, gracias –

Jejeje, me alegro si te gustan cuando los termines podemos ir por mas, ese escritor tiene muchos títulos –

Al menos tiene 15 obras publicadas –

Si mas o menos, eh?, como lo sabes? – Ritsuka se sonrojo un poco – Yo he leído algunas de sus obras en la biblioteca hay algunos títulos pero no nos lo dejan sacar a los estudiantes de primaria –

Ah, entonces ya lo conocías, espero que no hallas leído alguno de esos – Ritsuka lo negó – Que bueno, entonces te los comprare todos –

No es necesario yo... con estos dos ...-

Nada de eso si ese escritor te gusta yo te comprare los libros, podríamos ir mañana por ellos –

Eh, no eso es demasiado, aniki yo... –

No te preocupes Rit-chan, si quieres podemos ir por ellos cuando termines con esos –

" No puedo abusar de mi hermano, pero cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza" y asintió

Bien ya esta – y sonrío satisfecho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro esto es lo que quieres que haga –

Si y no puedes negarte -

Nunca haría eso, pero pense que querías otra cosa – dijo algo decepcionado.

En que estas pensando K?-

Eh, nada yo te preparare todo, aunque debo admitir que nunca pense que fueras tan romántico

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi K – K se acerca a Hiro para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya es cansado conducir hasta acá, lo bueno es que ya llegamos, vamos Rit-chan a descansar y mañana recorremos el lugar – cuando llegaron ya era de madrugada (Una disculpa a todo/as por si la descripción de Kioto no tiene nada que ver, pero la verdad es que no lo conozco, así que por favor no me maten)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi, quieres explicarme nuevamente por que tenia que venir yo?, sabes que debo entregar mi próxima novela el lunes –

Estas muy estresado, relájate y disfruta de Kioto –

Y como se supone que haga eso si puedo encontrarme a mi familia aquí?-

Vamos no pienses en eso, además mira la noche es hermosa –

Noche?, ya es de madrugada y quiero descansar – y se marcha a su habitación "Pero que demonios se fuma, como puedo estar junto a alguien así?"

"Ay Yuki cuando aprenderás a ver todo lo hermoso que hay en este mundo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una traviesa luz se colaba por la ventana de Shuichi, quien se tapaba el rostro molesto cuando Ritsuka entro y observo esto corrió bien las cortinas - Descansa aniki yo preparare el desayuno –

Ritsuka nunca había preparado nada, así que solo atino a poner un plato junto a una caja de cereal (hay mi lindo niño).

La mañana pasaba y Shuichi aun no despertaba, así que Ritsuka decidió salir y le dejo una nota a su hermano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki ya esta el desayuno –

... – Soubi entro a la habitación de Yuki y lo sacudió – Vamos despierta el desayuno ya esta –

Déjalo ahí, quiero dormir – _suspiro _– bien, entonces saldré – Yuki solo hizo un ademan para indicarle que lo había escuchado

Soubi recorría el bosque admirándolo todo, ahí la civilización no había legado a tocar nada, veía a las ardillas jugar libres, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, cuando se detuvo bruscamente, enfrente de él se desarrollaba el espectáculo mas bello que jamas hubiera visto, un extenso lago se encontraba frente a él, el sol en todo lo alto reflejaba en la clara agua formando colores hermosos y ahí parado se encontraba el mas hermoso niño que jamas hay visto, con su cabello azabache, su esbelta figura y esa mirada perdida en el horizonte, temía que fuera alguna broma de su mente y no se movió de su lugar, observando todo lo que el pequeño hacia.

Ritsuka había encontrado un lago no muy lejos de su cabaña, su vista recorrió todo el paisaje maravillado, se acerco a la orilla de este y se perdió en sus pensamientos, su mirada se mostraba perdida en el horizonte. "A Shu le gustara mucho esto, cuando despierte lo traeré, tal vez le guste comer aquí", de repente se agacho y metió una mano en el agua "esta tibia, el sol logro calentarla, aahhh me gustaría saber nadar y meterme" se quito los zapatos, los calcetines y se levanto el pantalón y metió sus piernas al agua, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro "Esto le va a gustar mucho a Shu"

Soubi se encontraba hipnotizado por aquella visión, él pequeño se agacho a tocar el agua, y cuando vio las esbeltas piernas del pequeño un suspiro escapo de sus labios "Es hermoso y se ve tan frágil, me encantaría poder tenerlo entre mis brazos y poder protegerlo" pero lo que lo dejo sin palabras fue la sonrisa que esbozo, no resistió mas y se acerco al joven que le robo el corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rit-chan, Rit-chan, mmm no esta donde se abra metido – Shuichi acaba de levantarse "Mejor voy a buscarlo no le vaya a pasar algo" se vistió y al llegar al comedor vio la nota de Ritsuka ANIKI SALDRE UN MOMENTO, NO TARDO, TE PREPARE EL DESAYUNO, TE QUIERE RITSUKA" Shuichi miro a la mesa donde se encontraba un plato y la caja de cereal y esbozo una sonrisa y tomo su desayuno " me alegra que Ritsu-chan este tan feliz, este viaje será muy interesante"

Mientras tanto en otra habitación un rubio se levantaba un poco mas tranquilo, miro a su alrededor y recodo donde se encontraba.

Ese Soubi es tan necio – se levanto para tomar el desayuno que Soubi le había preparado _suspiro _"Tal vez Soubi tenga razón debo distraerme un poco y no pensar solo en el trabajo o terminare loco"

Hasta aquí dejare este capitulo, espero les agrade y me dejen reviews ssssiiiiiiii?, cualquier cosa se acepta, comentarios, criticas y demás, bueno espero no tardar tanto para actualizar, eso dependerá de los reviews jejeje, no es cierto, mas bien de la escuela, ah y si es que alguien puede ayudarme con el título del fic.o asì les gusta? Se lo agradecería mucho pues no soy muy buena para esto. Gracias por leer mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados de sus respectivas autoras, sin mas rodeos las dejo con el fic.

Gracias a ti 

Capitulo II

-Es muy agradable estar aquí no lo crees?- Ritsuka volteo asustado, y se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de un hombre alto, con su cabello rubio, con una mirada azul tan profunda y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Soubi al no obtener respuesta le pregunto – estas perdido? – Ritsuka solamente negó

-Puedo sentarme? – y señalo el lugar al lado de Ritsuka, quien solo bajo la mirada y contesto un leve – Si – Ritsuka se sintió incomodo ante el silencio que surgió entre el joven y él por el contrario Soubi disfrutaba de la compañía del joven, pero eso no le era suficiente deseaba escuchar su voz.

-Estas solo? –

-No, vengo con mi hermano –

-Ah, un viaje familiar, yo vengo con un amigo, pero es muy enojón y dormilón y por eso ahora me encuentro solo, y dónde esta tu hermano? –

-Él...él también esta dormido –

-Que mal hermano – ante este comentario Ritsuka lo miro molesto "él no conoce a mi aniki para decir eso" – no es conveniente que alguien tan lindo como tu ande solo, alguien podría hacerte algo – Ritsuka no atino que decir y se sonrojo, se mostró incomodo y sorprendido por el comentario del joven hasta que finalmente se puso de pie – Yo... ya tengo que irme, mi hermano ya debe de haber despertado – antes de que Ritsuka comenzara a corres oyó la voz de su acompañante – Mi nombre es Agatsuma Soubi – Ritsuka volteo sorprendido y al ver que aquel hombre el sonreía tan amablemente se quedo en su lugar, hasta que vio a Soubi inclinándose hacia él, esto lo sobre salto y se alejo un poco.

-Me dirás tu nombre dulce ángel, o tendré que llamarte así... ángel –

Ritsuka se alejo un poco un poco de Soubi y logro articular – Aoyagi... Ritsuka –

Tu nombre es tan bello como tu –

Ritsuka ya no podía estar mas rojo y solo alcanzo a decir – Ya debo irme – y se alejo corriendo de ahí, cuando estuvo seguro que ya no se encontraba a la vista de Soubi, se calzo los zapatos "Qué ha sido eso, e hablado mucho con Soubi, ah no debo de pensar en eso, Shuichi debe de encontrarse preocupado" y continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la cabaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soubi continuaba en el lago – Ritsuka – _suspiro _"Me gustaría seguir escuchando su voz, me pregunto donde estará y quien es su hermano, podré volver a verlo?"

-Así que aquí estabas –

-Yuki? –

-Si, no me vez –

-Qué haces aquí? –

-Si te molesta ya me voy –

-No, espera lo siento, me sorprendiste –

-Este es un lugar muy agradable –

-Si y pueden verse ángeles –

-Ángeles? –

-Eh, no me hagas caso, vamos a dar una vuelta si –

-Vamos a comer? –

-Si – y juntos se alegaron del lago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi ya se encontraba algo preocupado ya pasaba de medio día y Ritsuka aun no aparecía, se encontraba afuera de la cabaña cuando lo vio acercarse – Rit-chan –

-Aniki, lo siento – Shuichi lo abrazo – No te preocupes ya estas aquí, y dime donde estuviste? –

-Yo, encontré un lugar muy bonito y no me di cuenta del tiempo –

-Te gustaría enseñármelo? –

-Si, me gustaría que comiéramos ahí –

-Bien entonces preparemos las cosas para almorzar – ambos entraron a la cabaña "Vaya debió de pasarle algo muy bueno a Rit-chan, porque esta muy hablador".

Cuando llegaron al lago Shuichi se mostró como un niño pequeño corriendo por todos lados y saltando.

-Je,je,je que bonito, me gusta mucho, ah me dieron ganas de nadar – tomo aire y luego lo soltó, se volteo a Ritsuka – Ahora entiendo por que tardaste – Ritsuka al recordar el encuentro con Soubi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aniki comamos –

-Si –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Soubi, que rayos te pasa –

-Qué, porque lo dices? –

-Siempre estas hablando y hoy no me has molestado –

-Acaso me estas diciendo que extrañas mi platica? –

-No digas tonterías –

-Bueno ya que estamos hablando, Yuki estoy enamorado –

-Qué?, Cómo?, Qué estupideces dices, de quién? –

-De Ritsuka –

-Y quien es ella? –

-El más hermoso ángel que nunca antes había visto –

-Soubi, quieres explicarte –

-Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado –

-Y podrías decirme BIEN de quien se trata –

-De Ritsuka –

- . Y quien es ese Ritsuka? –

-Un ángel –

-Ok, olvídalo dime porque nunca me habías hablado antes de ella? –

-Eh, porque acabo de conocerlo –

-Qué, como puedes decir entonces que estas enamorado, si apenas la viste –

-Yuki, no me dirás que no crees en el amor a primera vista? –

-No no creó en eso –

-Qué?, como puede ser que seas un escritor de novelas románticas y no creas en el amor a primera vista? –

-Pues, no creo en el, hay algún problema –

-Hay Yuki, no te entiendo –

-Ya dejemos eso, vamonos –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hiro, lamento no haberte dado antes esto, hasta que me lo pediste, prometo ponerte mas atención–

-K, yo entiendo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y con Michel –

-No hay escusas, si no puedo ver que tu ansiabas tener una cena romántica, no te merezco –

-K, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, yo te amo, pro favor no vuelvas a decirlo – y comenzó a sollozar, K se levanto y lo abrazo cariñosamente .

-Perdóname, esta era una noche especial y la eche a perder – lo beso suavemente y limpio sus lagrimas, pero todo fue en vano Hiro continuo llorando.

-Hiro por favor perdóname nunca lo volveré a decir –

-K solo quiero estar a tu lado – y correspondió el abrazo, K se sintió miserable sin proponérselo había lastimado a la persona que mas amaba.

-Te gustaría seguir con la cena, o prefieres dejarlo? –

-No, vamos a cenar si – se limpio el rostro y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a su koibito

-Bien –

La cena fue tranquila, pero K se sentía muy incomodo, aunque Hiro trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y conversaba con él, cuando termino la cena, Hiro se acerco a K y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-Gracias amor, espero algún día poder repetirlo – K correspondió el abrazo y le susurro.

-Cuando quieras amor, pero aun no hemos terminado, vamos acompáñame –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ritsuka que te gustaría hacer? –

-Mmmm. Me gustaría ver las estrellas, aquí se ven tan hermosas –

-Es verdad, estando aquí, las ideas llegan a mi para escribir –

-Vamos a hacerlo si? –

-Claro – Shuichi se dirigió a su alcoba y regreso con dos cuadernos y con que escribir

-Vamos Rit-chan salgamos a inspirarnos – Ritsuka lo siguió y se quedo maravillado ante el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a él, el manto nocturno se encontraba cubierto de pequeñas estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante coronaba la escena, una suave brisa mecía los cabellos de ambos.

-Esto es perfecto – oyó decir a Shuichi – Debemos comprar una cabaña, o esta misma, es tan relajante estar aquí, vendríamos de vacaciones a relajarnos, o para componer cuando me encuentro en blanco. Vamos Rit-chan comencemos a escribir – y le entrego lo correspondiente Ritsuka lo tomo pero no lo utilizo y continuo viendo el cielo, cuando recordó el encuentro con aquel hombre, al solo recordarlo se sonrojo "No debo de pensar en eso, ah pero no puedo olvidarlo, sus ojos, su boca, su esbelta figura" todas estas ideas provocaron que comenzara a escribir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yuki ven a ver esto –

-... –

-Vamos Yuki no todos los días puedes ver esto – entro hasta la sala por él y lo saco - Esto definitivamente es muy inspirador –

-Claro, ahora voy a continuar con mi trabajo –

-Como quieras – "Me gustaría estar al lado de Ritsuka, solo el pensar en él me dan ganas de pintar, en cuanto lleguemos a casa le pintare un cuadro solo para él, comenzare con los bocetos "

Soubi regreso a la mañana siguiente al lago donde conoció a Ritsuka, esperanzado de verlo nuevamente, pero fue en vano, pues el pequeño nunca llego, a la hora del almuerzo decidió irse y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado "Debí pedirle su mail, pero eso lo hubiera asustado, _suspiro _tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver" .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi y Ritsuka se encontraban en un restaurante almorzando cuando Shuichi observo intranquilo a Ritsuka.

-Qué pasa Rit-chan, no te gusta la comida? –

-No, esta muy rica –

-Entonces, te noto intranquilo –

-No, es nada –

-No eres bueno mintiendo, puedes confiar en mi –

-... –

-Bien no te forzare –

-No, aniki... lo que pasa... es que me da un poco de pena contártelo –

-No tendrías porque, además tal vez pueda ayudarte –

-Esta bien, lo que pasa es que... ayer cuando salí a pasear y llegue a aquel lago que te mostré

-Paso algo? – Ritsuka asintió, Shuichi se mostró serio y preocupado, pero alentó a seguir a Ritsuka – bien continua –

-Yo... _sonrojo_ yo conocí a alguien – la mirada de Shuichi se mostró mas preocupada y espero a que su hermano continuara – yo conocí a un hombre muy agradable, él comenzó a hablarme, y platicamos un poco, eso es todo –

-Y por eso estas tan intranquilo, solo por una conversación? – observo como Ritsuka se sonrojo.

-Bueno es que el me dijo que tenia un mal hermano, porque... porque alguien tan lindo como yo no es conveniente que ande solo – y su sonrojo se acentúo aun mas (ah mi lindo niño se volvió un semáforo)

-Ah, ya veo, no puedo negar que ese hombre tiene muy buen ojo, porque Rit-chan si es muy lindo – su semblante ya se encontraba mas relajado y le mostró una cálida sonrisa. – Y dime, lo que te tiene intranquilo es que no lo vuelvas a ver? –

-Eh, no, claro que no yo... –

-Y como es él? –

-Eh?, no te entiendo –

-Físicamente como es? –

-Bueno pues es muy apuesto, alto, rubio... – pero se interrumpió al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo y ver una sonrisa picara en el rostro de su hermano.

-Veo que ese hombre te impresiono –

-No, no es eso.. – Shuichi se mostraba muy feliz, aquel hombre había producido un cambio muy grande en Ritsuka – Y dime, sabes su nombre? –

-Si, Agatsuma Soubi –

-Si tienes su nombre no tienes de que preocuparte, pero basta de hablar de él, dime que haremos hoy? –

-Podríamos ir a ver los templos, o ir al museo, Sumomo-sensei lo menciona mucho –

-Bien pero después yo decidiré a donde ir – Ritsuka solo asintió – Terminemos de comer –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Soubi que te pasa? –

-... –

-No me has molestado en todo el día, buscas a alguien? –

-... –

-Ni siquiera has probado bocado –

-... –

_-venita _Si no piensas responderme me voy –

Soubi no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Yuki, y cuando vio que este se levantaba molesto fue cuando reacciono –Eh?, Yuki que pasa, no hemos terminado de comer? –

-Es lo que llevo preguntándote desde hace un rato, que demonios te pasa?, ni siquiera me respondías –

-Lo lamento, vamos siéntate si?- Yuki lo miro molesto pero acepto.

-Dime que te pasa –

-Estoy enamorado –

-No otra vez esa conversación, como puedes estar enamorado de ella si solo has hablado una vez con ella? –

-Eh?, ella, a quien te refieres Yuki? –

Un suspiro de desesperación escapo de los labios de Yuki – Pues de la tal Ritsuka, de quien mas, todo el tiempo estas hablando de ella –

-Em.. este... Yuki Ritsuka es hombre –

-QUÉ??? TE ENAMORASTE DE UN HOMBRE??? –

-Bueno no tanto como todo un hombre, aun es algo joven –

-A que te refieres?, explícate –

-Mmmm Ritsuka es un niño –

-SOUBI HENTAI –

-No soy Hentai Yuki –

-Claro que lo eres, como puedes fijarte en un mocoso –

-No te permito que le digas así –

-En verdad te pego el mocoso –

-Basta Yuki –

-Esta bien, ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa con respecto al mocoso –

_-Suspiro_ Tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver –

-Aja –

-... –

-Nada mas eso? –

-Claro, él es el amor de mi vida, no creo soportar saber que se encuentra en este mundo y no verlo –

-Mmmm no creo se la mejor persona para aconsejarte –

-Si, eso lo se creo que fue una estupidez – lo interrumpió

-Todavía no termino, pero... –

-Pero? –

-Si estas seguro de amarlo no te rindas tan fácilmente, si realmente esa persona será tu pareja de toda la vida no dudes que la volverás a encontrar, no caigas en la desesperación, no dejes que tu corazón dude, ni desespere, mantén siempre la fe de que lo volverás a ver –

-Muchas gracias Yuki – "Ahora se porque sus novelas siempre tienen éxito, pero me pregunto por qué teme demostrar todo ese amor que siente".

-Ahora podemos terminar? –

-Si, claro y nuevamente gracias –

-Para eso están los amigos no?, siempre me lo estas recordando –

Soubi sonrío satisfecho de ver que Yuki tomaba en cuenta todo o una parte de lo que le decía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde fue tranquila Shuichi y Ritsuka recorrieron los templos y visitaron el museo, por la noche regresaron al lago donde Ritsuka conoció a Soubi.

-Rit-chan hay que regresar en vacaciones, esto me agrada mucho, jeje no me canso de repetirlo, además tal vez Agatsuma-kun viva aquí-

-Si es muy agradable... Eh? °.° Soubi? – Ritsuka al escuchar el nombre de Soubi se sonrojo

-Supongo que te gustaría volverlo a ver no? –

-Eto... –

-Si él es tu pareja de vida no dudes que lo volverás a ver –

-"Mi persona especial" –

-Jejeje vamos regresemos a la cabaña, debemos comenzar a empacar, mañana partiremos por la tarde – Ritsuka solo so siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho "Soubi... mi persona especial, que este a mi lado, _suspiro _con solo pensar en él me sonrojo, pero... él es muy grande, me pregunto cuantos años tendrá?, pero y si no es para mi y no vuelvo a verlo" este pensamiento deprimió a Ritsuka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fiu al fin pude subir el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y continúen leyéndolo.

PPBKAI : Mil gracias por leer el fic., me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y también muchas gracias por el consejo, en este capitulo lo lleve en práctica, espero que no se te haya dificultado leer este capitulo, y si, mas adelante habrá lemmon, solo espero que no desesperes.

Black-rosex3: Ah que mala si me asustaste T.T, la verdad muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte y si no es así se aceptan comentarios, y pues con respecto a los reviews ah que se le puedes hacer, aunque no reciba muchos, me alegra saber que haya gente a la que se le gusto y dejo un lindo review.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado para blacksux3, espero te guste, y lo disfrutes. :D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

"Debo, empeñarme en buscarlo, no me rendiré, mañana nos iremos de aquí, pero regresare a buscarte, Ritsuka"

-Soubi, ya dejaste de perder el tiempo-

-...si-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver-

-Gracias, me esforzare-

-Vamos a dormir-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días.

-... Buenos días-

-Dormiste bien?-

-A tu lado siempre se duerme bien-

K sonrio ante la respuesta de su amante, ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama del mayor, Hiro estaba recostado en el pecho de K sintiendo las caricias que le daba a su espalda.

-Me encantaría seguir así-

Aún nos queda un día, no debemos desaprovecharlo- K recostó a su amante y comenzó a besar con ternura el rostro del pelirrojo, para después pasar a su cuello.

-K, espera-

-No quiero-

K toda la noche lo hicimos, dame un respiro por favor- K se detuvo y miro embelesado todo el cuerpo del menor y lo acaricio como la mas delicada flor.

-Si fue estupendo, ok iré a preparar el desayuno, espérame aquí- y le dio un fugaz beso, Hiro se relajo en la cama recordando la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

-Gracias amor, espero algún día poder repetirlo-

K correspondió el abrazo y le susurró – Cuando quieras, pero aun no hemos terminado, vamos acompáñame- Hiro se dejo guiar por su koibito, cuando pasaban por un parque K se detuvo bruscamente, sorprendiendo a su amante.

-K?-

-Hiro, yo te amo-

-Y yo a ti –

-Por eso no debemos esconder mas nuestra relación, no hacemos nada malo –

K, yo... – lagrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de Hiro, mientras K pensaba lo peor "nuevamente lo e hecho llorar, porque no puedo hacerlo feliz, porque solo se hacerlo sufrir", K se sorprendió cuando Hiro lo abrazo fuertemente, no sabia que estaba pasando ahí.

-K, gracias-

-¿Por que me agradeces?-

-Porque me has hecho muy feliz-

-¿Cómo?, pero si estas llorando-

-Mis lagrimas son de felicidad-

-Entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo en ya no escondernos?-

-Claro, no sabes lo mucho que me costaba controlarme, el saber que estabas tan cerca de mi y no poder tocarte o besarte-

_suspiro_ –Hiro

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen los demás?-

-No me importa-

-Eh?-

Solo me importa estar a tu lado y que seas feliz-

-K- suspiro Hiro

-Ahora vamos-

-¿A donde?

-Es una sorpresa-

Cuando llegaron al departamento de K, Hiro ya se imaginaba o que seguía.

K lo guío hasta su habitación y lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama, lo beso dulcemente en esos labios que tanto amaba, fue despojándolo de su ropa.

Hiro se acerco a los labios de K para comenzar a besarlos, mientras una mano traviesa desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, para tocar el cálido torso de su amante, cuando se separaron para recuperar un poco de aire, Hiro se acerco a la oreja de K y susurrarle.

-No es justo que yo sea el único desnudo-

K sonrío seductoramente y le respondió -¿Quieres que me encargue yo?-

Hiro negó y le saco la camisa, para recostarlo y situarse sobre él, recorrió todo su torso con sus manos, y al llegar al pantalón lo desabrocho lentamente y lo despojo de el, dejándole sorprendido al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior, esto hizo sonrojar al menor y distraerse, esto lo aprovecho K quien volvió a quedar sobre él.

-Pensé en ahorrarte trabajo, por eso no me puse ropa interior- Hiro sonrío traviesamente.

K no podía esperar mas, para tomar aquel hermoso cuerpo que se le entregaba completamente, y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus finos labios, rozando su aliento en la piel del menor, esto provoco una gran excitación en Hiro quien no pudo suprimir un gemido, K miro la expresión de su amante, amaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada.

"Si esto es solo por rozarlo, imagino cuando lo haga mío"

Hiro se mostró ansioso pro tener a K mas cerca, esto lo noto el mayor y comenzó a besar su torso hasta llegar a sus pezones para morderlos y lamerlos un poco, Hiro gemía debidamente antes estas sensaciones, cuando K llegó hasta su abdomen, sus ansias no podían esperas mas y lo empujo un poco para que continuara, K no lo hizo esperar, y bajo hasta su entre pierna donde encontró el miembro del menor completamente excitado, K se detuvo un poco, desesperando a Hiro.

-K...ah...por...favor...-

Calma pequeña flor, no deseo hacerte daño-

-K...ya...one...ah...- K introdujo el miembro de Hiro en su boca de un solo golpe, lo lamió y lo beso completamente, su lengua jugaba con el, Hiro invitaba a K a hacer mas profunda esa penetración empujando su cabeza, K continuaba introduciendo y sacando su boca del miembro de Hiro, hasta que no pudo mas y se derramo en la boca de K-

-aahhh...mmm...K- K tomo todo el liquido gustoso, y lamió los restos que se encontraban en el miembro de Hiro, K se incorporo un poco.

-Mmmm _se relamió los labios _amo tu sabor- ante esto Hiro se sonrojo.

K beso ardientemente a Hiro, y cuando rompió el beso una exclamación de disgusto escapo de los labios de Hiro, K no lo tomo en cuenta y se dirigió al lóbulo izquierdo de Hiro y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras movía su cadera para hacer que sus miembros se rozaran, esto enloqueció a Hiro y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante

-Te amo- susurro K y bajo hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, besaba nuevamente su pecho y comenzó a mastrubarlo, oyendo sus gemidos que iban en aumento, cuando el miembro de Hiro se encontró listo, se alejo un poco de él y separo un poco sus piernas, comenzando a prepararlo introduciendo un dedo, hasta llegar a introducir tres con bastante facilidad.

"Me encanta verlo tan excitado" penso K retirando sus dedos para introducir sus miembro, espero hasta que su amante se acostumbrara a esta invasión y comenzar a embestirlo, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues inmediatamente Hiro comenzó a moverse, esto hizo sonreír a K y comenzó a embestirlo.

-mmm...eres tan... estrecho-

Ah...ah...-

K lo embistió con mas fuerza hasta llegar al punto de Hiro, quien gimió con mas fuerza, a ese ritmo ninguno de los dos aguantaría mas, cuando K sintió las manos de Hiro aferrándose a su espalda supo que estaba pro venirse, y así fue, cuando sintió aquel cálido líquido en su vientre, y escucho el dulce gemido del orgasmo de Hiro, no soporto más y lleno aquel cálido interior con su semilla, uniendo su gemido con el de su amante, mientras Hiro trataba de regular su respiración abrazado fuertemente de K, este salió lentamente de su interior.

-Esta fue una sorpresa muy agradable-

-Si, pero la sorpresa aun no termina- y comenzó nuevamente a excitar a su amante.

FIN FLASH BACK

"K es inagotable, aun que me encantar tenerlo cerca de mi"

-Amor, siéntate, ya esta el desayuno- Hiro obedeció, y al sentarse hizo una mueca de dolor, esto no pasa desapercibido para K, quien dejo el desayuno a un lado.

-Te duele mucho... lo siento, no quería lastimarte-

-No te preocupes, además me encanta que me hagas tuyo con tanta pasión- y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana transcurrió después de la visita a Kyoto y Shuichi nuevamente se mostraba preocupado por Ritsuka, ya que se mostraba ausente y distraído, esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los integrantes de la banda, ni para su manager.

-Shindou, otra vez, no estas cantando bien-

-Si, lo siento-

-Descansemos un poco si?- roho Hiro

-Bien 30 minutos de descanso- acepto K (je no le puede negar nada)

Hiro se acerco a Shuichi preocupado por su amigo.

-Shuichi que pasa, te vez angustiado-

-Ah, Hiro, a ti no puedo ocultarte nada-

-Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa-

-Es Ritsuka-

-¿Qué pasa con él?, pense que ya estaba mejor-

-Si, pero no, ahora esta enamorado-

-...-

-Si, cuando fuimos a Kyoto, conoció a alguien-

-Aahh, ya veo, y dime como es la chica-

-Bueno mas bien el chico-

-Se enamoro de un hombre-

-Si-

-Y eso es lo que te preocupa, que se haya enamorado de un hombre?-

-No, claro que no, mírate, tu y K son muy felices juntos, creo que eso no tiene nada que ver, si es la persona indicada, no hay ningún problema-

-Entonces-

-Ritsuka esta deprimido-

-Ya veo-

-Me encantaría ayudarlo a que se encontraran nuevamente, pero no se si sea lo correcto, y si él ya no se acuerda de Ritsuka?-

-Realmente lo dudo, Ritsuka es un niño muy lindo, y es alguien que no se olvida tan facilmente-

-Mientras tanto, que puedo hacer Hiro?-

-¿Ya intentaste distraerlo?-

-Si, y creo que me salió mal pues fue cuando fuimos a Kyoto-

-Chicos, porque esas caras tan largas-

-Shuichi esta preocupado por Ritsuka-kun-

-Esta bien que te preocupes por él, pero no por eso puedes dejar el trabajo a medias- objeto Suguru

-Es verdad, continuemos tal vez se me ocurra algo-

Los ensayos se llevaron acabo tranquilamente, hasta que K intervino-

-Es suficiente por hoy, es obvio que nuestro vocalista, el día de hoy no se encuentra concentrado, pueden irse ya-

-Pero aun es muy temprano- dijo Suguru

-Sin vocalista no se puede hacer nada- contesto K –Pueden tomarse el resto de la semana-

-Quuueeee, mas vacaciones, acabamos de tener unas, y ya salió el nuevo sencillo, tenemos que promocionarlo-

-Si no mal recuerdo ese es mi trabajo Suguru, yo me haré cargo, pero eso si Shuichi-kun, la próxima semana estés deprimido, preocupado o que se yo, no tendrás escusas, iras a todas las presentaciones que les he conseguido.-

-Si, K-san, gracias, me retiro-

Todos lo miraron preocupados, Shuichi siempre tenia mucha energía y verlo así los deprimía a todos.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunto K tomando a Hiro por la cintura.

-Se trata de Ritsuka-kun-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-Esta deprimido por que conoció a alguien de quien se enamoro en Kyoto, y no lo ha vuelto a ver-

-¿Sabes su nombre?, tal vez pueda localizarlo-

-No, Shuichi no me lo ha dicho-

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada, pero sabes, tienes el resto de la semana libre- y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-K, aquí no, esta Suguru- pero Suguru al ver estas muestras de afecto salió corriendo del lugar

-Mira, ya se fue- y siguio donde se había quedado, para lamer el cuello de su amante.

-Mmmm, no K, aque no- suspiro Hiro

-¿Porqué no?, ya no hay nadie-

-K..., no vayamos a casa, ahí... podemos hacerlo con calma-

-Ok, tendrás un fin de agitado- ante este comentario Hiro no puedo evitar sonrojarse y se dejo arrastrar por su koibito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shu-chan- lo llamo Ryuichi

-...- Shuichi no contesto y continuo su camino sumido en sus pensamientos

-Shuichi-

-...-

-SHUICHI-

-Eh!, Ah!, ¿Qué pasa Sakuma-san?- contesto espantado Shuichi

-Por que no me hacías caso, acaso estas enojado conmigo?- comenzó a sollozar Ryuichi

-No claro que no Sakuma-san, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas-

-En que cosas?-

-En Ritsuka-

-¿Pasa algo con él?-

-No, solo esta un poco deprimido-

-Lo mejor para esos casos es comer muchos dulces, helado y chocolate- una gota corría por la cabeza de Shuichi.

-Je,je,je si se lo dire-

-Shu no te preocupes tanto por él, se que ha sufrido mucho, pero no debes de sobreprotegerlo, deja que viva todas las experiencias necesarias, para que llegue a ser una persona completa- esto lo dijo un Ryuichi mas maduro.

-Pero..., no me gusta verlo sufrir, solo en recordar aquellas primeros años, no puedo soportarlo-

-Lo se, pero mírate tu también te estas haciendo daño, relájate, ya veras que pronto pasara-

-No se, me gustaria tanto poder ayudarlo, sacarl9o de la depresión en la que se encuentra-

-Por lo visto no descansaras hasta verlo feliz-

-Asi es-

-¿A un a costo de tu propia felicidad?

-Si- contesto sin dudarlo

-Me encantaría ayudarte, per no se que gustos tiene Ritsuka nonada, verdad Kumagoro-

Shuichi siempre se sorprendía ante los cambios tan bruscos de personalidad de Ryuichi, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera.

-Si no le gustan los dulces, tal vez puedas darle un peluche, o uno de tus discos, o mmm... no se, tu que opinas Kumagoro, eh si Ritsuka tiene el porte de intelectual, tal vez le guste algún libro-

-Libro, claro como no lo pense antes, gracias Sakuma-san – y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

"Que bueno que pude darle un poco de alegría a Shu" y miro embelesado como se alejaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Como no se me ocurrió antes, le comprare los libros de Yuki Eiri, eso lo distraerá por un rato"

Cuando llego a la librería, se encontró con mucha gente, él no esperaba esto y se coloco bien la gorra y las gafas, cuando llego al mostrador, vio al encargado un tanto apurado, tratando de responder a todas las preguntas que le hacían las mujeres.

-En Internet decía que el libro ya estaba a la venta-

-No es verdad señorita, el libro sale dentro de dos semanas-

-Pero decía que la fecha...-

-Revise la pagina de la editorial ahí viene la fecha correcta- la interrumpió el vendedor.

-¿Y habrá firma?-

-No sabria...-

-¿Qué?, no eso no es posible- lo interrumpieron varias mujeres

-El joven Yuki siempre que sale uno de sus libros hace una firma-

-Si es verdad- la apoyaron las demás

-Si, pero no se en que tienda será o si ya esta confirmado-

-En dado caso yo quiero apartar mi libro-

-Si, yo también-

-Y yo-

-Pero señorita, ya les dije que el nuevo libro del joven Yuki sale dentro de dos semanas-

-No importa, yo quiero asegurar mi libro-

Shuichi oyó esto muy atento "Un nuevo libro de ese escritor, si se lo doy a Ritsuka antes de que salga y mejor aun si se lo doy firmado, sin lugar a dudas eso lo sacara de su depresión, pero... donde puedo conseguirlo?".

Shuichi abandono el lugar muy pensativo "¿Qué puedo hacer,? ¿cómo puedo conseguirlo?, y ¿Cómo haré para que lo firme?", todas estas ideas rondaban por su cabeza cuando atravesaba una calle, y no se dio cuenta que un carro se acercaba a él, cuando oyó el derrape de este fue cuando reacciono y salto espantado, provocando que se le cayeran la gafas.

Un hombre rubio salió furioso del auto deportivo.

-Oye mocoso si piensa tirarte frente a un auto, escoge uno que no sea tan caro-

-Eh? o.O tirarme?

-Y hasta tonto eres, si piensas suicidarte aviéntate por un puente o yo que se-

-No pienso suicidarme, ni que estuviera loco-

Pues entonces no camines así por la calle, idiota-

-Como se atreve a decirme así, ni siquiera me conoce- el hombre se quita las gafas molesto dejando al descubierto un para de ojos color ámbar.

-Te digo como yo quiera-

-Claro que no, que sea un poco guapo, no le da derecho ha hablarme así- contesto un molesto Shuichi.

La inconformidad de los otros conductores se dejo oír, el joven le dedico una mirado muy fría para gusto de Shuichi y se marcho de ahí dejando a un Shu muy molesto.

"Ese tipo que le pasa, esta bien que sea un poco guapo, pero aaaarrrrgggghhhhh, me molesto mucho su actitud, que prepotente, apuesto que no tiene amigos, si se ve que es un amargado", ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ritsuka llego a su lado, ni que le hablaba hasta que Ritsuka cansado de ser ignorado sacudió un poco a Shuichi.

-Ah, Ritsuka, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Bien-

-Que bueno, vayamos a casa, pediré comida cuando lleguemos-

-Aniki-

-Si-

-¿Porqué estas tan molesto?-

-Aarrrggg ese tonto rubio- Ritsuka no entendía nada Shuichi murmuraba muy molesto acerca de un rubio, y se lamento haberle preguntado a su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ese mocoso baka por lo visto no sabia quien era, si lo hubiera arrollado no que imaginarme lo que dirían los titulares... aunque esas amatistas eran tan intensas, no puedo negar que el mocoso es lindo, argh en que rayos estoy pensando... pero esos ojos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por la comida-

-Rit-chan voy a salir un momento, cualquier c osa me marcas al celular-

-Si, pero adonde vas?-

-Voy a despejarme un poco, y a comprar algunas bebidas-

-Ok-

"Estúpido rubio, no puedo olvidarlo, quien se cree para haberme hablado así, aunque fuera algún modelo eso no le da derecho, arg, vamos Shu no pienses mas en eso, tienes que concentrarte en escribir, la promoción y Ritsuka... el libro" se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-El libro, maldición con lo del rubio se me olvido por completo, aun no se como conseguirlo, rayos, como se me pudo olvidar, tengo menos de dos semanas para consegirlo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Uff, perdón por la demora pero pues mas vale tarde que nunca no?, espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario si?


	4. Chapter 4

No me golpeen por favor, la escuela en verdad que te absorbe, y pues con trabajos exámenes y demás no había tenido tiempo de subir él capitulo

ESTE CAPITULO VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A TODS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC.

- diálogos

" " pensamientos de los personajes

Capitulo 4 Gracias a ti

Yuki llego molesto a la cita que tenia con Soubi

-Yuki que bueno que veniste... que te pasa te vez sumamente molesto-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Bueno, pero...-

-Un mocoso se atravesó en el camino del carro y casi lo atropello.-

-Pero menso mal no fue así-

-Si, pero me lleve un susto-

-Entiendo, si quieres irte de la exposición lo entiendo- Yuki no espero más y se retiro de ahí dejando muy pensativo a Soubi "Conociéndolo, no le daría importancia al asunto, que habrá pasado, para que se pusiera así"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hiro, si le pediré ayuda a él, estoy seguro que querrá ayudarme" Shuichi marco al celular de su amigo, pero no le contesto "que raro, tal vez este en casa" marco dejando sonar, hasta que la contestadora le pidió dejar su mensaje, pero no lo hizo y volvió a insistir "rayos Hiro contesta, aunque estés en el baño, Hiro", después de varios intentos por fin dejo un mensaje

-Hiro, vamos contesta, se que estas ahí, por favor es una emergencia-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ah... K... el teléfono-

-Deja que la maquina lo atienda-

-Pero...-

-Mmm, eres tan suave-

-K- gemía el pelirrojo

El sonido del teléfono era molesto para ambos

-Amor... ah... ah. El teléfono... puede... ser... algo... importante-

-Ah, ah... si lo fuera deja... rían un mensaje- K siguió penetrando a su hermoso niño sin preocuparse por el teléfono, cuando ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, escucharon el mensaje de Shuichi, Hiro se zafo de K preocupado, esto molesto al rubio.

-K algo le paso a Shuichi, voy llamarle- K lo abrazo posesivamente

-Vamos Hiro, si fuera algo tan importante volvería a llamar y no lo ha hecho-

-Pero Shuichi es mi amigo, y me entristece mucho verlo preocupado-

-A mi me entristece verte así, vamos continuemos en lo que estabamos-

-No k espera, pro favor- el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, Hiro hizo amago de levantarse, pero K se lo impidió, quien soltó un largo suspiro –Yo iré- y se levanto de Hiro a tomar el teléfono molesto.

-Hiro?-

-No, ¿qué quieres?- contesto molesto K

-¿Quién habla?-

-Eso no importa, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-..K?-

-Me lo vas a decir o cuelgo-

-¿Dónde esta Hirio?- pregunto confuso Shuichi

-...-

Al no obtener respuesta Shuichi continuo –K podrías pasarme a Hiro por favor-

-Él no puede contestar ahora, dímelo a mi y yo se lo diré-

-Mmm... esta bien, quiero que me ayude a conseguir el último libro de Eiri Yuki, para Ritsuka, pero quiero dárselo antes de que salga en cualquier librería-

-¿Y eso es una emergencia?-

-Claro, si no hago algo, mi hermanito continuara deprimido-

-Bien yo le digo- respondió desesperado

-Espera no es todo-

-¿Qué mas quieres?-

-Quiero que lo firme para Ritsuka, tu ¿crees que pueda conseguirlo?-

-No se, ni me importa-

-Pero si no lo hago, que clase de hermano seré, viendo sufrir a Ritsuka y yo sin hacer nada-

-Ya basta, yo le conseguiré el libro y que Yuki lo firme-

-¿Tu harías eso?-

-Si-

-Y tenerlo antes de dos semanas-

-Ya te dije que si-

-Gracias K te lo...- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues K ya le había cortado la comunicación.

-Qué paso, ¿Cuál era la emergencia?-

-Ninguna, solo hablo para ver silo ayudabas a conseguir un estúpido libro.-

-Y que le dijiste-

-Olvidemonos de eso si?- y se recostó junto a Hiro abrazándolo por la cintura

-Esta bien, después me contaras todo-

-Si, por ahora solo quiero dormir a tu lado-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-Hiro, k me ayudara a conseguir el libro para Ritsuka-

Libro?-

-Si, no te lo dijo, el nuevo libro de Eiri Yuki sale en dos semanas, pero yo quiero dárselo antes a Ritsuka firmado por él y K dijo que me ayudaría.-

"Es verdad K ya no me dijo nada de lo que le había hablado con Shuichi"

-Hiro?-

-Si, dime-

-Si me escuchaste verdad-

-Si, que bueno que K te va a ayudar-

-Por cierto ¿qué hacia en tu casa?-

-Eh... eto- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Hiro- Bueno-

-Si, aja-

-Este, nosotros-

Eh... ah no me digas que estaban haciendo el...-

-SSshhhh no grites Shuichi-

-Lo siento, dime ¿estaban haciendo eso?- Hiro muy apenado asintió

-Ahora entiendo pro que K se oía molesto-

-Si y espero que no vuelvas a marcar en un momento inapropiado- se escucho una voz tras ellos

-K.-

-Si, lo siento no sabía que te encontrabas con Hiro-

-Siempre me encuentro con él ya deberías saberlo, después de todo es mi pareja- y K tomo por la cintura a Hiro atrayéndolo hasta él.

-Si, lo se- esto lo dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-K, Shuichi me estaba diciendo que lo vas a ayudar con lo del libro-

-Libro?-

-Si el libro de Eiri Yuki-

-Aahhh!!!!, Claro-

-No me digas que se te olvido'- susurro Hiro

-No claro que no-

-Menos mal o Shuichi se pondría muy mal y no podría ensayar adecuadamente-

-Por cierto K, para cuando crees tenerlo- intervino Shuichi

-En 2 días te lo conseguiré-

-Tan rápido-

-Si-

-Eres genial K y dime ¿Cómo conseguirás la firma?

-Ese sera tu trabajo-

-...-

-Yo te llevara a donde se encuentre, y tu te encargaras de conseguir la firma-

-Bien, esto alegrar mucho a Ritsuka-

-Ahora a ensayar-

-Siii-

-En verdad lo conseguirás tan rápido-

-Si no te preocupes, ahora tu también ve a ensayar-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos Yuki no paso nada, no tienes por que seguir molesto-

-No se de que hablas-

-Del muchacho que casi atropellas-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Es pro eso que estas tan molesto no?, aun a pesar de que ya pasaron unos días-

-Crees que le daría tanta importancia a un mocoso?-

-...este-

-Estoy muy cansado, no he dormido en mucho tiempo por la novela, así que no me molestes- alejándose a su habitación.

"Vaya que le cuesta admitir las cosas, pero ahora estoy intrigado, quien será ese muchacho?"

Los días pasaban lentamente para Shuichi, quien se encontraba ansioso por el regalo de Ritsuka, cuando los dos días pasaron se apresuro a llegar a NG Records.

-K, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te ha tratado bien Hiro?-

-...-

-Dime si lo tienes ¿verdad?- con sus ojitos brillosos y expresión de anhelo.

-Claro, con quien crees que estas hablando-

-Genial, me lo das si, si, anda-

-Por supuesto-

-Sugoi-

-En cuanto termine el ensayo-

-Eh!!!-

-Si, así me asegurare de que te esforzaras-

-Pero K, yo quero ver el libro-

-Acaso dudas de mi-

-No claro que no, es sólo que... quiero verlo-

-Pero y te conozco muy bien y por eso te recuerdo que tu tendrás que conseguir la firma-

-Oh, es verdad, por eso no hay problema-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yuki, mañana sera mi exposición, iras no es así-

-Tengo opción-

-Je, me alegra oír eso-

-No olvides que vendré por ti a las 6-

-Si mamá-

-Bien entoncesn os vemos mañana, queno se te olvide-

-Arggg que fastidio, que no entendió el sarcasmo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien Shuichi, mañana iremos a una galería de arte, ahí se encontrara Eiri Yuki, y tu harás tu trabajo-

-Si- lo dijo muy concentrado

-Y ¿cómo estas tan seguro que estará ahí?- cuestiono Hiro

-Por que soy un profesional, nunca dudes de la información que sale de mi jajajaja-

-...- y una gota surco la cabeza de Hiro

-Mañana te daré el libro para que te lo firme-

-No yo quiero que me lo des ahorita, dámelo, dámelo-

-No, si te lo doy, lo mas probable es que te pongas muy ansioso y Ritsuka se de cuenta-

-Mmmm es verdad, mejor mañana me lo das-

-Shu y ya sabes ¿cómo conseguir la firma?

-Si haré un cambio de firmas con él, él me da la suya y yo le doy un de mis discos-

-Acaso ¿eres tonto?- pregunto molesto K

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocente Shuichi.

-Jejeje Shu, Dime sabes algo de Eiri Yuki?-

-Si, es un escritor-

Una vena cada vez se hacia mas grande en la cabeza de K, mientras una gota resbalaba pro la de Hiro.

-Si es un escritor, pero no ¿sabes algo más de él?-

-...-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no sepas nada de él'-

-Bueno... eto... yo-

-Vamos tranquilizante K, Shuichi sólo se preocupa por Ritsuka y por la música, tu mismo lo reconoces-

-Of course, explícale todo lo necesario que deba saber del escritor, mientras voy por los boletos- y se despido de su koibito dándole n rápido beso.

-Suichi lo que necesitas saber de él es que todos sus libros han ganado el best zeller (no se si así se escriba, lo siento u.u) por lo tanto es muy famoso.

-Aja, entiendo-

-Por eso la gente siempre lo sigue-

-Si, lo entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo-

-Si, pero la diferencia es que el muy mal humorado, es conocido por eso, además de que la prensa lo cataloga de mujeriego por su apariencia, aunque nadie la ha conocido una novia-

-Bien, muy guapo, que más-

-No es muy sociable, y creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber-

-Ok, en pocas palabras es un amargado-

-Pues, si lo ves de esa forma-

-Gracias Hiro, eres un buen amigo, y de ¿qué boletos hablaba K?-

-No puedo creer que no te lo haya dicho-

-No pues no-

-Mmm no creo que se enoje si te lo digo-

-Ay Hiro, él nunca se enojaría contigo- ante este comentario Hiro se sonrojo –jejeje no tienes por que apenarte, a mi también me gustaría conocer, a alguien que me amara como él lo hace contigo, pero no lo se-

-No lo dudes Shuichi, nunca dudes que encontraras a esa persona-

-Gracias Hiro-

-Mientras concéntrate en lo de esta noche, K te llevara a una exposición de arte, es algo elegante, pues ira gente del medio y de la política, por lo tanto tienes que ir formal.-

-Hace mucho que no visto de esa manera, pero esta bien, y dime ¿cómo reconoceré a Eiri Yuki?-

-Vaya, al parecer no es tan famoso-

-Yo te dire quen es- intervino K

-Esta bien, entonces me voy para preparar todo, muchas gracias k, Hiro-

-Pasaré pro ti a las ocho-

-Si, mil gracias, Ritsuka se pondrá muy feliz- y se retiro dejando a la pareja.

-Eres muy beno amor-

-No digas eso aquí, mi reputación esta en juego-

-Jejeje, cuida mucho de Shuichi si-

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Porqué tenemos que llegar tan temprano?, aquí no hay nadie-

-Tengo que asegurarme que mis pinturas estén en su lugar y poner cuales son las que están a la venta y las que solo son de exposición-

-Y para que me trajiste tan temprano, pude haber llegado mas tarde-

-Mas bien no haber venido, además quería mostrarte algo-

-Mmmmppff-

-Se que no te gustan estas cosas, por eso en la sala donde se muestra mi exposición hay un balcón, vamos te lo mostrarte, como se encuentra un poco oculta la entrada supuse que te agradaría pasar un rato ahí-

Soubi lo condujo por diversos pasillos donde se encontraban sus pinturas.

-¿Vas a vender esa?- dijo Yuki señalando una pintura de una mariposa azul con la cabeza.

-si-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, mucho tiempo ha pasado a mi lado y aunque es mi favorita, no puedo mantenerla encerrada en mi estudio sin que nadie la mire-

-Es tu decisión, solo espero que después no te arrepientas-

-No, tal vez la extrañe pero se que acabara en un buen lugar-

-Bien, en donde esta la condenada entrada-

-Justo al lado de esta pintura, ahí vez el ventanal, la puerta se encuentra a la izquierda, la vez?-

-Vaya en verdad esta escondida, pero eso no me garantiza que no me vean-

-Para eso corres las cortinas y listo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ritsuka, hoy tengo que salir, y regresare muy tarde, cualquier cosa me hablas al celular-

-Si, y ¿a dónde vas?-

-A una exposición de arte- sonrío, por la pregunta de su hermano, cada día que pasaba, se volvía poco a poco mas extrovertido- Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero K solo consiguió los boletos justos-

-No hay problema-

-Bien, no te acuestes tan tarde-

-Solo veré la película que rentaste y me iré a la cama-

-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa llevo el celular-

En ese momento se escucho el timbre

-Ya me voy, ponle el seguro a la puerta en cuanto me vaya-

-Si-

Shuichi abrió la puerta para encontrarse con K quien llevaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata azul que hacia juego con sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Shuichi, ¿ya estas listo?-

-Si-

-Buenas noches Ritsuka-kun- saludo K

-Buenas noches- respondió por lo bajo Ritsuka haciendo una respetuoso reverencia

-Ya nos vamos Rit-chan, pro favor cuídate mucho, y ya sabes llevo el celular-

Ritsuka solo asintió y se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla como le había indicado Shuichi. Cuando se encontraban por entrar al auto, Shuichi miro el elegante edificio preocupado.

-Veras que nada le pasar-

-No estoy seguro, no me gusta dejarlo solo-

-Vamos Shuichi, que acaso no confías en él, tu mismo se lo dijiste a Hiro, que Ritsuka-kun estaba cambiando, si no puedes confiar en él, es como si lo estuvieras traicionando-

-Es verdad, Rit-chan a cambiado mucho-

-Disfruta de esta noche-

-Si, eso haré-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soubi recibía a la gente amablemente, agradeciendo su asistencia, mientras Yuki se mostraba huraño con todo mundo.

-Toma- K le entrego un hermoso ejemplar a Shuichi de la última novela de Eiri Yuki titulada Amor en tiempos de guerra (perdón por el título si no es de su agrado) – Nadie puede verlo, de acuerdo- Shuichi asintió energéticamente.

-No te separes de mi lado, no faltan los fans que se enteran de donde estarás y tratan de acosarte, no puedes dar autógrafos, las fotografías solo se tomaran si yo lo autorizo-

-Relajate K, esta noche es para disfrutar, tu mismo lo dijiste-

al entrar ambos fueron recibidos por un apuesto joven de cabello castaño claro amarrado al igual que K y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir esta noche-

-Buenas noches, es un placer estar aquí-

-Que pasen una agradable velada, adelante por favor-

-Gracias- ambos pasaron a la elegante recepción.

"Vaya que joven tan lindo, sus ojos no son de un color muy usual, al igual que los de Ritsuka" penso Soubi.

-Bien no olvides a que hemos venido Shuichi-

-Si lo se, pero estoy preocupado-

-¿Porqué?-

-Que tal si no quiere firmar el libro, Hiro me explico que era un amargado-

-No pienses así, veras que lo conseguirás

-Si es verdad, mientras lo encontramos, veamos la exposición-

Yuki no había soportado mucho aquel ambiente y se dirigió al escondite que Soubi había pensado para él, quedando oculto por las cortinas, así no existía para la personas de la galería y las personas para él.

-Mira K que bonito cuadro-

-Si es verdad, es muy bonito, nunca pense que una mariposa pudiera transmitir tanta belleza y paz-

-Me gusta mucho-

-¿Les interesa ese cuadro?- pregunto el mismo joven que les dio la bienvenida

-Si, me gustaría saber el precio de la pintura- contesto K

-Oh, bueno debe saber que estoy pidiendo mucho por ella-

-Eso no es problema, me la llevo- contesto Shuichi viendo aun la pintura.

-Shuichi no seas tan impulsivo, primero deja que nos diga el precio-

-Ya lo dije K, eso es lo de menos, además casi no me doy lujos-

-True, bien mañana vendrá un equipo de NG Records pro ella-

-Si gusta podríamos llevarlo hasta la casa del joven-

-no quiero parecer descortés, pero eso sería muy peligroso para la seguridad de él y de su familia-

-Comprendo que los fans pueden llegar a ser un problema-

-Me alegra que comprenda, entonces mañana pasaran por ella-

-Claro, yo personalmente me encargare de que no se filtre ninguna información-

-Me alegor-

-Con su permiso debo arreglar los papeles-

-Propio-

-Hasta luego joven Shindou, y déjeme felicitarlo por su compra-

-si, gracias-

-Creo que te has precipitado mucho al comprarla-

-Vamos no me regañes K, mejor vamos a buscar al escritor si?-

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de K – Bien, eso es lo mejor, vamos-

Continuara...

Por favor no me maten, disculpen se que en este capitulo no hay mucha acción, pero en el próximo ya veremos el encuentro entre Shuichi y Yuki. Prometo subirlo el próximo fin de semana, ya casi esta él capitulo solo faltan algunos detalles, por favor sean pacientes.

Saphir.- Perdona por no responder antes a tu review. El capitulo pasado en cuanto termine de transcribirlo lo subí, perdona por la tardanza, y me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para leerlo, espero que es capitulo no te haya desilusionado. Gracias por tu review. n.n

Leona-de-Hisakawa.- Mil gracias por tus reviews, me alegro mucho leerlos, que bueno que te este gustando el fic. Solo te pido un poco de paciencia para las actualizaciones

Kagomechan.- Me alegra mucho que te este gustando, espero que continúes leyéndolo, y no te preocupes con gusto yo te aviso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V ¿Tu eres Eiri Yuki?

Recorrieron todo el lugar dos veces sin ver en ninguna parte al escritor.

-K estas seguro que vendría'- pregunto ya desesperado Shuichi.

-Claro, yo nunca me equivoco, ya veras que lo encontraremos- Regresaron nuevamente al salón donde se exponía la nueva pintura de Shuichi, y ahí frente a esta se encontraba el escritor.

-Shuichi, ahí esta-

-¿Dónde?-

-Frente a tu pintura-

-Solo puedo ver su espalda, ¿cómo sabes que es él?-

-Ve esta es tu oportunidad, yo me encargare de que nadie se acerque- respondió pasando por alto la pregunta de Shuichi.

Shuichi respiro profundo y se acerco a la persona que le indico K "Vamos Shu ti puedes, piensa que esto pondrá muy feliz a Rit-chan, puedes enfrentarlo".

-Disculpe joven Yuki?-

Yuki bufo molesto y volteo a ver a la persona que se atrevía a molestarlo, al encontrarse con la mirada amatista su semblante mostró sorpresa por un instante para volver al de siempre, por su lado Shuichi lo miraba muy sorprendido .

-¿Tu eres Eiri Yuki?-

-Esperabas a otra persona-

No, lo siento... es solo que... yo...-respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y añadió –Disculpe se lo moleste, esa no era mi intención- e hizo una pequeño saludo. – Yo sólo quería conocerlo y platicar un poco con usted, si me lo permite-

Yuki lo miraba examinándolo, y noto que un escalofrío recorría al pequeño y que apretaba fuertemente su mas reciente libro a su costado.

"Arg por que no dice nada y porque me mira tanto, eso me pone nervioso, espero que no vea el libro"

-Veo que todo esto tiene un fin- respondió frío Yuki

Shuichi se sorprendió ante la respuesta del rubio, y lo miro directamente a sus ojos ámbar en los cuales puedo ver furia contenida.

Lanzo un largo suspiro y bajo la cabeza mostrándole el libro.

-Es verdad, me hubiera gustado que firmara el libro, pero la verdad tenía ganas de hablar con usted, no como el escritor Eiri Yuki, si no como la persona que es-

Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Yuki, el único que lo conocía era Soubi.

-Esta bien firmare el libro-

-Eh, no tiene por que sentirse obligado, yo entiendo...-

-Dije que lo firmare- lo interrumpió fríamente Yuki – pero para que eso suceda tendrás que ganártelo-

-Ganármelo, mmm esta bien- sonrío satisfecho, sin saber que con esa sonrisa provoco una intensa mirada en su acompañante. -¿Y cómo podría ganármela?-

-Tendrás una cita conmigo-

-Una cita- contesto muy sonrojado

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto malicioso Yuki "Jejeje este mocoso es muy interesante"

-No, claro que no, y dígame ¿cuándo desea tener la cita?- pregunto aun sonrojado Shuichi

-¿Para cuando deseas la firma?-

-Disculpeme, pero no le entiendo-

-Si la cita es para mañana, firmare el libro al terminar esta-

-Ah, comprendo, bueno a decir verdad me gustaría tener la firma en este instante, pero...-

-Bien entonces vayamos a nuestra cita-

-¿Ahora?-

-Claro, es que acaso eres tonto?-

Shuichi se mostró molesto ante este último comentario, y trato de controlarse

-Bien, solo debo avisar a mi acompañante-

-Te esperare aquí- y vio como Shuichi se acercaba con dirección a un rubio americano-

-K-

-Vaya que tardaste ¿lo tienes?-

-No exactamente-

-Explicate-

-El joven Yuki no piensa firmar el libro hasta que tenga una cita con él- contesto apenado Shuichi.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser posible, hablare con él-

-Pero K si no lo hago no conseguiré la firma para Ritsuka-

-Vamos tranquilizate, vamos iremos los dos a hablar con él-

-Gracias K, por eso Hiro esta tan enamorado de ti-

-No tienes que decrilo-

Cuando Yuki observo que los dos hombres se acercaban no mostró interés alguno.

-Buenas noches, joven Eiri Yuki-

-Buenas noches- contesto por cortesía

-Mi nombre es Claude K Winchestery soy el representante y guardaespaldas del joven Shindou-

-...-

-Temo decirle que mi protegido no puede salir con usted, el día de hoy-

-Si ese es el caso, entonces me retiro-

-No espere- intervino Shuichi – K por favor si no consigo la firma- lo miro desesperado.

K suspiro derrotado –Joven Yuki ¿podemos hacer un trato?-

-Eso depende-

-¿Podría firmar el libro antes de tener la cita?-

-Mmmm y si la cita no me gusta?-

-Bueno entonces no podremos hacer nada-

-Por favor se lo pido joven, si la cita no es de su agrado le recompensaremos con otra cosa-

Yuki ya se estaba cansando de aquello.

-Bien dame el libro- Shuichi sonrío radiante y le entrego el libro.

-Y supongo que tienes un marcador o algo no?-

-Por supuesto- K le entrego un marcador negro.

-Disculpe- lo distrajo Shuichi muy apenado –Podría ponerlo a nombre de Ritsuka-

Yuki bufo molesto y firmo el libro para entregárselo a Shuichi

-Ahí tienes-

-Muchas gracias- Shuichi le entrego el libro a K – Puedes guardarlo pro mi pro favor-

-Pense que se lo darías a Ritsuka-kun-

-Si, así lo haré, pero primero debo cumplir mi palabra-

-Shuichi no me dirás que saldrás con él, en este momento, ¿no podrían dejarlo para otro día?-

-No ya hemos molestado demasiado al joven Yuki, sería muy descortés de mi parte no aceptar su invitación-

-Pero ya es muy tarde, y si Ritsuka-kun no te ve cuando despierte se preocupara y es posible que se deprima-

-Por eso quiero pedirte que te quedes con él, te lo encargo mucho, explícale todo si-

-Bien, pero cuídate mucho-

-Si, gracias K- Yuki miraba todo molesto como si él no se encontrara ahí, y quien era ese tal Ritsuka de quien el pelirosado hablaba muy preocupado, acaso seria su novio.

-Bien nos vamos?-

-Si, disculpe la espera-

K los miro alejarse sin poder hacer nada "Hiro se va a enojar mucho cuando le diga todo"

Cuando pasaron por la entrada Soubi los vio pasar sorprendido de ver a su amigo acompañado por alguien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el camino todo era muy tenso entre los dos por un lado Yuki se encontraba molesto "Rayos por que lo he invitado" y Shuichi muy preocupado pro Ritsuka.

-Disculpe joven Yuki-

-¿Qué?-

-Le molestaría si hago una llamada?-

-Has lo que quieras-

Shuichi marco al número de su departamento.

-Mochi mochi-

-Rit-chan-

-Si-

-¿Te desperté?-

-No apenas voy a dormirme

-Me da pena decirte esto-

-¿Qué pasa aniki?-

-K va a quedarse hoy contigo, por eso te pido que te quedes despierto hasta que llegue si-

-Si, pero y ¿tu?-

-Ah es que salió un imprevisto y por lo tanto voy a estar fuera toda la noche; pero no te preocupes todo esta bien, por la mañana estaré contigo-

-...-

-Rit-chan, ¿estas bien?-

-Acaso tu...-

-No ni siquiera pienses eso Ritsuka, nunca te dejaría pero esto es algo urgente, prometo estar ahí antes de que despiertes-

-... bien, te estaré esperando-

-Claro pequeño, no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca te dejare-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, descansa-

Cuando terminó la llamada Shuichi se sintió culpable por dejar solo a Ritsuka.

-Disculpe, no sabía que decirle a Rit-chan, espero no le haya molestado que le llamara a nuestra cita imprevisto-

-¿Tu novio?-

-No, es mi hermano-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-12-

-No crees que ya esta grandecito como para cuidarse solo- el semblante de Shuichi se mostró triste y esto hizo sentirse culpable a Yuki

-No era...-

-Rit-chan paso por algo muy traumante y aun no ha podido superarlo-

-Entiendo, no era mi intensión que recordaras cosas amargas-

-No se preocupes, yo se que no era su intensión-

-Puedes dejar de decirme de usted-

-Pero eso sería un falta de respeto-

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado, además me hablas de usted, me siento viejo, y no soy tan grande-

-Entiendo, y a ¿dónde nos dirigimos Yuki-kun?-

-Puedes decirme solo Yuki, e iremos a un restaurante que conozco, no es muy lejos se eso es lo que te preocupa-

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Shuichi se sorprendió pro que se trataba de un restaurante francés muy elegante.

-Vamos- Shuichi siguió a Yuki en silencio, cuando se sentaron, el silencio se formo entre ellos.

-Y dime...- Yuki espero a que le dijera su nombre-

-Es verdad aun no le he dicho mi nombre, discúlpeme, Shindou Shuichi-

-Shuichi a ¿qué te dedicas?-

"Uy que confianzudo, ya me dice por mi nombre de pila, y ¿cómo que no me conoce?"

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Eh!, si disculpe, soy cantante-

-¿Y que tipo de música cantas?-

"Este tipo no sabe nada de mi"- Pop, formo parte de una banda-

-Ah, y ese tipo de antes, si no mal recuerdo est u representante y guardaespaldas-

-Si-

"Entonces son una banda nueva para tener que pagarle a una misma persona para que desempeñe dos trabajos"

-¿Y cómo se llama tu banda?-

-Bad Luck-

-Me es familiar el nombre-

-Jejeje- y una gota caía pro la cabeza de Shuichi "No se en que cueva estará viviendo para no haber oído nada de nosotros"

-¿Desean ordenar?- los interrumpió el camarero

-Solo tráiganos algo ligero y una botella de vino-

-Claro, en un momento- y se alejo de ahí-

-En fin, entonces te parezco guapo-

Shuichi no comprendió aquel comentario y Yuki se dio cuenta des esto por la expresión que tenia

-Cuando nos conocimos eso fue lo que dijiste-

-Eh... bueno... yo- Shuichi ya se encontraba sonrojado "Rayos no pense que fuera a recordar eso, espera y él me llamo tonto" – si no mal recuerdo tu me llamaste tonto-

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si te tiras enfrente de su auto-

-Que no me tire-

-Cualquiera pensaría lo contrario-

-Pero no lo hice-

-Disculpe su pedido-

-Gracias-

-Con su permiso, si desean algo más no duden en llamarme-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El timbre sonaba insistentemente, cuando la puerta se abrió K hizo una reverencia a Ritsuka.

-Disculpa por molestare Ritsuka-kun, Shuichi me pido de favor que te hiciera compañía-

-Si mi aniki me lo dijo- hablo por lo bajo y se hizo a un lado para que K entrara.

-Ya veo, no deseo molestarte más, dormiré en el sillón-

Ritsuka lo mira inexpresivamente y se despide de él – Buenas noches señor Claude-

-Buenas noches que descanses-

"Uf vaya eso fue incomodo, tengo que avisarle a Hiro que hoy no llegare a casa"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y dime ¿quién escribe sus letras?-

-Yo por supuesto, K había propuesto contratar a alguien, pero entonces no seria nuestra música-

-Ya veo- "Este mocoso es interesante"

-Disculpa Yuki-

-Si-

-¿En verdad nunca has escuchado nuestra música?-

-No, debería-

-Bueno, no pero-

-Acaso son famosos, no lo creo si solo tienen a una persona como manager y guardaespaldas-

-De hecho lo somos- comento Shuichi mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído-

-Acaso no te gusta la música-

-No, siempre estoy concentrado en mi trabajo, no puedo permitir que nada me distraiga-

-Estas diciendo que solo te dedicas a trabajar-

-Podria decirse-

-Vaya-

El silencio nuevamente se presento entre ellos

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es nada-

-Dilo-

-¿Qué?-

-Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo-

-No quiero ofenderte con esto, pero no es algo aburrido-

-... Si-

-Y por que no tratas de pensar en otra cosas que no sea el trabajo-

-...-

-Yo podría ayudarte- ante este comentario Yuki miro intensamente a Shuichi, quien se sonrojo ante este hecho –Claro si tu también quieres- agrego

-Acabamos de conocernos, ¿porqué quieres ayudarme?-

-No es bueno que la gente se sienta sola, siempre es genial poder contar con alguien a quien poder contare las cosas.-

-Y que te hace pensar que estoy solo- contesto frío Yuki

-Lo siento no quise molestarte-

Yuki saco un poco de dinero y lo dejo en la mesa

-Te llevare a tu casa-

-No te molestes puedo llamar un taxi- Yuki lo miro fríamente y esto provoco un escalofrío en Shuichi.

-Vamos- Shuichi no se atrevió a decir nada mas y lo siguió hasta el auto, el silencio era tenso en el camino, habían transcurrido 10 minutos sin que nadie dijera nada.

-Piensas decirme donde vives, o pretendes que siga dando vueltas sin sentido-

-Ah es verdad lo siento, en la calle Oyamada, ahí se encuentra el edificio Shibuya-

"El mocoso vive en un buen lugar, no mentía cuando dijo que era famoso"

-Disculpa Yuki-

-mmm-

-¿Tienes prisa pro llegar a tu casa?-

-Por que la pregunta-

-Hace tiempo que no veo un amanecer, tu lo has visto recientemente?-

-Creí que querías llegar pronto para ver a tu hermano-

-Es verdad si Rit-chan no me ve cuando despierte se deprimirá, mejor vayamos a casa-

"Estúpido, porque dije eso, él quería pasar mas tiempo conmigo"

Cuando llegaron al edificio Yuki acompaño a Shuichi a la entrada

-Gracias por la cena, me divertí mucho-

-...-

-También por la firma, Rit-chan se pondrá muy feliz-

-Si, claro-

-Buenas noches, hasta luego- se despidió Shuichi, pero Yuki lo sujeto del brazo

-Eh, pasa algo-

-Si esta cita aun no a acabado-

-No entiendo- Yuki acorralo a Shuichi

-Pero que...- Shuichi no puedo terminar la pregunta pues Yuki había posado sus labios en los suyos, Yuki lo besaba suave y delicadamente mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura del menor, Shuichi disfrutaba de aquellas caricias y se dejo llevar pro el Momento abrazándose al cuello de Yuki.

Yuki rompió el beso para desconcierto de Shuichi, pero este se hizo mas grande cuando lo volvió a besar utilizando su lengua para explorar la boca del menos e impregnarse de su sabor.

Cuando se separaron Shuichi se encontraba muy sonrojado y no se atrevía a mirar al escritor, mientras Yuki lo observo un momento y se alejo hacia su auto dejando a un desconcertado Shuichi.

"...son tan suaves" penso Yuki y acaricio sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

El cielo ya estaba aclarando cuando Shuichi llego al departamento, K no había dormido por la preocupación de que no le pasara nada a Shuichi o de lo contrario Hiro se enojaría, cuando escucho abrir la puerta inmediatamente acoso a preguntas a Shuichi.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Adónde fueron?, ¿Te hizo algo?-

-...-

-Si, te hizo algo, por eso estas así, no es verdad-

-...-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

-...-

-Responde, maldita sea- hablo alterado K

-SSshh despertaras a Ritsuka- y en efecto Ritsuka se hallaba frente a ellos tallándose los ojos.

-Aniki ¿qué hora es?-

-Rit-chan, aun es muy temprano pro que no vuelves a la cama-

-...-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya estoy aquí-

Ritsuka miro somnoliento a Shuichi –Buenas noches, aniki-

-Buenas noches Rit-chan, descansa- y Ritsuka se retiro a su habitación.

-Me dirás que fue lo que paso-

-No alces la voz, Ritsuka esta durmiendo, además estoy cansado, en el trabajo hablaremos de esto.-

-¿Porqué tanta insistencia?-

-... soy tu productor y guardaespaldas, y me preocupo pro tu seguridad-

-Claro, acaso esto no tendrá algo que ver con Hiro-

-Eh, no él no tienen nada que ver- contesto nervioso.

.-Aja, Hiro es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco bien, apuesto a que se molesto contigo pro dejarme solo con Yuki, pro eso estás tan interesado en saber-

-Basta de tonterías, no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy, te espero el lunes temprano- y salió con un leve sonrojo del departamento de Shuichi.

"Vaya nunca pense ver a K así, en verdad que esta enamorado de Hiro"

Un pesado suspiro escapo de Shuichi, y se dirigió al balcón, donde espero la salida del sol, sus pensamiento se encontraban confusos por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, mientras saboreaba sus labios recordando aquel contacto con Yuki.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero les haya gustado el encuentro entre estos dos, la verdad es que me costo un poco de trabajo, ya que la inspiración se esta yendo, espero sus comentarios.

Kagomechan: Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic. Y no dudes ni por un momento que lo continuare, aunque tarde bastante tiempo, ten por seguro que lo terminare.

Hibariusui: Gracias por leerlo y por tu review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. .


	6. Chapter 6

Uf en verdad que la escuela te absorbe demasiado, en especial en la época de exámenes, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero poder terminarlo antes de volver a la escuela.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo n.n

- Diálogos

" " pensamiento de los personajes

Yuki llegó a su apartamento al amanecer, arrojo las llaves a la mesa y se despojo de la corbata, para sentarse pesadamente en el sillón "Maldita sea ese mocoso… por que lo hice, esos ojos tan bellos, y sus labios que suaves son y que deliciosos, no me cansaría de besarlos… como podré volver a encontrarme con él" Auki permaneció en el sillón, hasta oír, el sonido de la puerta.

-Yuki, a donde fuiste, me dijeron que te fuiste de la exposición con Shindou-

-Veo que estas muy bien informado de lo que hago-

-No te molestes, estaba preocupado, desapareciste toda la noche-

-…-

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-…- el silencio lleno la habitación, Soubi se sintió incomodo y decidió preparar el desayuno.

-Supongo que no has desayunado-

-…-

-Vamos ya es listo- Auki se levanto de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió al comedor donde Soubi ya lo esperaba, ambos desayunaron en silencio.

-Me entere que vendiste tu cuadro-

-Si, fue el primero en venderse-

-¿Sabes quién lo compro?-

-Shindou Shuichi-

-¿Qué, ese mocoso?-

-Si en cuanto lo vio, lo queso, ni siquiera escucho a su acompañante, cuando le dijo que estaba siendo impulsivo, ni a mi cuando le dije que estaba pidiendo mucho por el-

-Y lo compro así-

-Si dijo que el dinero no era problema, lo cual es cierto siendo tan famoso-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, todo mundo lo conoce, su banda es la más popular del momento, hasta tu has escuchado su música-

-¿Yo?, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada de ellos-

-Recuerdas aquella canción que escuchaste en mi casa titulada moonlight?-

-Si-

-Ellos la cantan-

-No lo sabia- contesto con indiferencia

-Bueno eso no me extraña, tu estas dedicado a tu trabajo-

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama la banda?-

-Bad Luck-

"Rayos debí de parecer un tonto anoche"

-¿Y cómo es él?- lo saco de sus pensamiento Soubi.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Cómo es como persona?-

Auki recordó aquel beso e inconscientemente rozo sus labios con la llema de sus dedos.

-Dulce- susuro para si

Soubi observo todo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Y cómo te fue con él, se divirtieron?-

-Eh, no es un torpe- regreso de su ensoñación

-¿Porqué dices eso?-

-Por que él es el mocoso que me dio aquel susto aquella vez con el auto-

-¿Qué?, ya lo conocías-

-Si-

-Me pregunto porqué si es tan famoso trato de suicidarse-

-Él dice que nunca haria eso, pero si ya lo intento una vez-

-Estas seguro ¿Qué trato de hacerlo?, ¿qué tal que solo fue un accidente?-

-Arg, no lo se-

-¿Porqué no le preguntaste?-

-No tenia por que-

-Esta bien no te molestes, el no dormir te pone de un genio.-

Auki se levanto molesto y se alejo de ahí

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A dormir, no hagas ruido cuando te vayas- contesto malumorado.

"Vaya que genio",

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días habían pasado desde el encuentro con Shuichi, y Auki no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en su nueva novela

-demonios no puedo escribir nada, todo me recuerda a ese mocoso- encendió un cigarrillo y se relajo.

"Sus labios… me pregunto se su piel será igual de suave, como será tenerlo en la cama, gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre, con esa dulce voz ahhhh" Yuki despertó de su ensoñación al sentir una gran presión en su entrepierna-

-Demonios, con sólo pensar en él me he puesto así- y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño para encargarse del problema.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shindou, otra vez-

-Otra vez, pero ahora que fue-

-No estas entrando a tiempo, vas atrasado, que no estas contando-

-Yo-

-5 minutos de descanso, solo te daré eso-

Suspiro- Esta bien- y salió de la sala dejando preocupados a todos especialmente a Hiro.

-Espera te acompaño-

-Dime ¿qué te pasa?, desde que saliste con él escritor te encuentras muy distraído-

-Yo… él…no nada-

-¿Ya no confías en mi?-

-No es eso, es solo que… no estoy seguro de lo que paso-

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, que te parece si saliendo vamos a comer y me cuentas lo que te pasa-

-Lo siento tengo que recoger a Ritsuka-

-De eso también quería hablar contigo-

-…-

-Yo se que Ritsuka a sufrido mucho, y que te preocupas mucho por él, pero no crees que lo estas sobreprotegiendo-

-Yo… no se que hacer Hiro, estoy tan confundido- Shuichi se mostró alterado y lloroso.

-Calma, yo te ayudare, para eso son los amigos-

-Gracias- contesto Shuichi no muy convencido

-Volvamos, antes de que K salga a buscarnos-

Shuichi trato de concentrarse en los ensayos, y al principio lo logro, pero pasado un tiempo se mostró frustrado y distraído

-Por hoy lo dejaremos aquí- concluyo el ensayo K

Shuichi se desplomo en el asiento abatido, hasta que Hiro fue por él

-Vamos- y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Cuando se encontraban en la salida Shuichi se dirigió al estacionamiento

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por Rotsuka-

-Por que no le hablas para decirle que hoy no iras por él-

-… no puedo él me-

-Vamos Shuichi ambos necesitan su espacio-

-Yo… creo… _suspiro_ creo que tienes razón, me esperas-

-Claro-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-

-Nada-

-Es raro que no me estés molestando-

-…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Yuki crees que pueda volver a ver a Ritsuka?-

-Y dale con Ritsuka, si tanto deseas verlo ¡porqué no has ido a buscarlo?-

-Ni siquiera se donde buscarlo-

-Entonces deja de lamentarte, me enojas-

-Solo tengo de referencia Kyoto, pero no se si viva ahí-

-Por dios ya supéralo- Soubi lo miro molesto.

-Esta bien si tanto deseas verlo pro que no usas tus influencias y lo buscas, sabes su nombre no?-

-Pero eso estaria mal-

-Entonces deja de lamentarte-

_Suspiro_ – Tengo que irme-

-Esta bien-

Soubi se despidió de Yuki y salió de ahí dirigiéndose a su oficina, cuando llego se sorprendió de ver aun la pintura que Shuichi había comprado, "pero como, aun sigue aquí"

-Haruko-san, ¿qué paso con las personas que iban a venir por la pintura?-

-No lo se Soubi-kun, no hemos recibido ninguna llamada por parte de ellos-

-Ya veo, en ese caso comunicate tu con ellos-

-Enseguida-

--Mochi mochi, NG Records-

-Buenas tardes podría comunicarme con Shindou Shuichi, por favor, hablo por lo de la pintura-

-Lo siento pero no puedo comunicarlo con él-

-No hay alguien más con quien pueda comunicarme-

-Hay muchas llamadas para el señor Shindou-kun-

-Es importante, sino de nada sirvió que haya comprado la pintura-

-Ah, entiendo, necesitan ir por ella-

-Si así es, el rubio que lo acompañaba no quiso que nosotros se la entregáramos-

-El señor K se encargara de eso, lo comunicare con él-

-Mochi, mochi-

-Habla Agatsuma Soubi, buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes, Haruka me comento todo, no se preocupe mandare hoy a alguien por la pintura, le agradezco su paciencia-

-No es nada, solo empezaba a preocuparme que nadie viniera a recogerla-

-Hemos estado un poco ocupados, en verdad lo siento-

-No tiene por que-

-Y gracias por recordarme-

-Eh- Y K corto la comunicación.

"¿Qué, había olvidado el cuadro?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ritsuka se sorprendió de que Shuichi lo dejara ir solo a casa, por un lado se encontraba agradecido, pero por él otro se encontraba triste, no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, Shuichi le estaba dando libertad, pero no estaba seguro si la quería.

Ya eran las 7 cuando el timbre sonó sobresaltando a Ritsuka.

-Joven Shindou traemos un paquete para usted-

Ritsuka se mostró indeciso pero abrió la puerta y respondió tímidamente a aquellos hombres.

-Aniki no se encuentra-

-Entiendo, pero nos ordenaron dejar esto, ¿desea que lo coloquemos en algún lugar en especial?-

Ritsuka no supo que contestar

-O prefiere que sólo lo dejemos adentro-

Ritsuka solo asinti, cuando ambos hombres se marcharon Ritsuka observaba aquel objeto, Quería saber que se escondía tras la envoltura, pero no se atrevió a ver, pro tratarse de un paquete de Shuichi, y espero pacientemente a que llegara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Te beso?-

-si-

-Pero ¿porqué? No entiendo-

-No lo se-

-Eso es lo que te tiene así no?-

Shuichi se mordió el labio inferior.

-Él logro mover sentimientos en ti-

-Hiro ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Cálmate, y dime que es lo que te angustia-

-Hiro no puedo tener una relación ahora-

-Ritsuka?-

--Si-

-U ¿porqué no lo hablas con él, dile que tu amor de hermano nunca desaparecerá-

-No es eso, esta próxima la fecha de la muerte de…-

-Entiendo-

-Por esto días siempre se deprime, sino estoy con él no se que pueda pasar, además no ha visto nuevamente a la persona de la que se enamoro.-

-Ya veo, Ritsuka-kun ya ha sufrido bastante, me gustaría poder ayudarlo-

-A mi también Hiro, no sabes lo impotente que me siento sin poder hacer nada- cerrando los puños impotente.

-Calma, algo debemos poder hacer-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Shuichi llego a casa lo primero que vio fue el paquete "Genial pro fin ha llegado jejeje"

-Tadaima Rit-chan-

-Bienvenido aniki-

-Ven ayúdame a abrirlo-

-¿Te gusta?-

Ritsuka observaba la pintura maravillado, en el había una mariposa azul, podía sentir tranquilidad con solo verla y esbozo una linda sonrisa.

-¿Dónde crees que quede mejor?-

Ritsuka observo a su alrededor buscando el lugar perfecto y lo encontró enfrente de él, arriba del sillón, justo enfrente del balcón.

-¿Qué tal ahí?- señalo el lugar.

-Perfecto, coloquémosla-

-Es hermosa-

-Que bueno que te gusto-

-Me pregunto como será la persona que pude pintar algo tan hermoso-

-Es muy amable y tiene una mirada tan tranquila-

-Lo conoces-

-Bueno así como conocerlo no, solo intercambiamos algunas palabras-

-Ah- suspiro decepcionado

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo?-

-Eh?!-

-Si, podemos arreglar un encuentro y así podrías conocerlo-

-Bueno, yo-

-Genial, hablare con k, te Austria ir a su taller, o tal vez con una cena, o un parque de diversiones-

Ritsuka sonrió al ver tan emocionado a su hermano.

-Es mas le hablare ahora-

-¿Qué quieres conocerlo?-

-Si, a Ritsuka le gusto mucho su pintura, anda puedes arreglarlo no?-

-Si, no hay ningún problema-

-Genial, y cuando será- Shuichi se mostraba muy emocionado.

-Pues no se primero tengo que hablar con él-

-Podría ser lo antes posible, mmm que tal mañana-

-Qué, no eso es muy precipitado-

-Bueno y el fin de semana?-

-No los e, ya te lo dije primero tengo que hablar con él-

-Bueno entonces hazlo, cuando tengas la fecha me avisas inmediatamente- y corto la comunicación

-Rayos este chiquillo realmente cuando quiere algo lo obtiene, lo mejor será no hacerlo esperar mucho, o se pondrá furioso.-

-Mochi, mochi-

-Buenas noches disculpe por hablar tan tarde, me podría comunicar con… a si Soubi-kun-

-El joven ya no se encuentra-

-Me podría dar algún número donde pueda comunicarme con él, por favor es urgente-

-Lo siento no puedo revelar esa información usted entenderá.-

-Si comprendo, en ese caso puedo dejarle mi número para que él se comunique conmigo-

-Claro-

-Puede llamarme a ese número o a NGRecords que pregunte por Mr. K-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-K, K lo conseguiste, cuando lo veremos, dime-

-Bueno, ayer no pude comunicarme con él, por lo que le deje mis números para que él se comunique conmigo-

-Qué, aun no- e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Vamos Shuichi ya veras que K lo conseguirá no te pongas así- intervino Hiro

-Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo, vamos a trabajar-

Durante el descnaso K se alejo lo mas que pudo de Shuichi quien no dejaba de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

"Uf, espero que se comunique pronto" cuando comenzó a sonar su celular "Gracias Kamisama"

-Mochi, mochi-

-Habla Agatsuma Soubi-

-Ah me alegro que llamara-

-Si esta mañana me dieron su recado, dígame que puede se de tanta urgencia-

-Oh tal vez le parezca una tontería, pero a uno de mis clientes le gustaría conocerlo.-

-Entiendo-

-De hecho y alo conoce se trata de Shindou Shuichi-

-oh-

-Me preguntaba si usted supone de tiempo para poder arreglar un encuentro-

-Me siento halagado, que él quiera conocerme, por supuesto cuado le gustaría que nos conociéramos-

-Ese es el problema, él es un poco impulsivo, usted pudo comprobarlo aquel día, por eso a él le encantaría que fuera lo antes posible.-

Y eso seria-

-El fin de semana-

-Ah tengo algunas pinturas pendientes-

-Ya veo-

-Pero si gusta por que no va a mi taller, así podrá ver algunos de mis trabajos-

-No será una molestia?-

-Por supuesto que no-

Disculpe, no será molestia que también vaya el hermano de Shindou-

-Claro que no, estaré encantado de conocerlo-

-Bien, a que hora estará bien que lleguemos-

-A las 12 del día, para esa hora ya creo haber terminado-

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el sábado-

-Si, hasta luego-

_Suspiro _"me alegro que haya llamado, así Shindou dejara de molestarme"

-¿Qué paso, es raro que llegues tarde?-

-Estaba atendiendo una llamada-

-Es lo de Shuichi?-

Si-

-¿Y que paso?-

- Él acepto verlos este sábado-

-Eso pondrá muy contento a Shuichi, no cabe duda que eres un amor, por eso me enamore de ti- y lo beso suavemente, pero K no dejo que se alejara de él tomándolo por la cintura y plantándole un beso mas demandante.

-Por eso merezco un premio no crees- pregunto lujuriosamente.

-Je,je,je eres un pervertido, aquí no, nos veremos en la noche en mi departamento-

-Mmm no puedo esperar-

Eh ustedes dos tenemos cosas que hacer- los sorprendió un furioso Suguru.

-Antes de eso, Shindou-

-Si.-

-Ya esta todo arreglado, el sábado lo veremos en su taller-

-Sugoi, Ritsuka se pondrá muy feliz- se mostró muy eufórico.

Hiro lo miro suspicazmente, había algo que Shuichi no le había dicho y se preguntaba que seria.

La grabación termino sin contratiempos con un eufórico Shuichi, un molesto Suguru y un agotado Hiro.

Kagomechan: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia.

Espero sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

-…-Diálogos

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

Disfrutenlo n.n

-Rit-chan-

-Si-

-Ya esta, ya esta-

-No entiendo-

-Ya esta todo arreglado para que te encuentres con él-

-Con él- a su mente llego inmediatamente Soubi.

-Si, el sábado conocerás, al pintor, no es emocionante-

-Si, ya lo creo-

-Oh por cierto ya leíste tu regalo-

-Si, hace tiempo que lo termine-

-Que bueno, y dime te gusto-

-Si nunca imagine que alguien pudiera escribir cosas tan lindas-

-Oye, yo también escribo cosas lindas- e hizo berrinche, lo que hizo sonreír a Ritsuka

-Si lo se por eso tienes tanto éxito-

-Jejeje verdad que si-

-Oye hermano, y tu conoces a Eiri Yuki-

-Yo, este… mmm no como crees-

-Y cómo conseguiste la firma-

-Ah bueno yo… como te explico-

-Jejejeje- rió limpiamente Ritsuka

-Oye ¿te estas riendo de mi?-

-No, jejeje claro que no jejeje-

-Nah, no te rías- Shuichi si encontraba feliz de ver nuevamente así a Ritsuka.

-Esta bien te lo diré… este yo tuveunacitaconél-

SILENCIO

"Cita, escuche bien, mi aniki tuvo una cita" –Tu… una cita-

Shuichi se mostró nervioso pero asintió

-Sugoi, y dime como es él-

"Es cálido" recordando el beso

-Shuichi estas bien-

-Eh, si bueno él es un poco antisocial-

Qué, eso es posible, como, si puede escribir ese tipo de cosas-

-Eso no lo se-

-Aniki si vas a seguir saliendo con él por lo menos deberías leer una des sus obras-

Shuichi se mostró serio –Rit-cha, tu… estas de acuerdo en que me sigua viendo con él-

-Claro , o es que no te gustaría volver a verlo-

-No es eso, me encantaría, pero no creo que sea lo mejor-

-¿Por qué no?, si el te agrada-

-…- Shuichi miro intensamente a Ritsuka

-Ah ya entiendo, es por mi-

-Ritsuka no me gusta verte sufrir, y no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para comenzar con una relación, tu me importas mucho.-

-Lo dices por la fecha-

-… Si-

-No puedo mentir al decir que ya no me afecta, por que no es así, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, deseo cambiar, deseo que eso ya no me afecte demasiado, pero si tu no puedes hacer una vida por mi culpa como crees que me sentiré- termino con la voz quebrada y se cubrió el rostro, Shuichi lo miro conmovido y lo acogió en sus brazos.

-Perdóname Rit-chan no sabia como te sentías, la verdad es que no me siento preparado para comenzar algo así-

-Pero tu lo quieres no es verdad-

-Si- sonrió ante lo evidente que era en sus sentimientos.

-Entonces date una oportunidad-

-… lo haré, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.-

-Qué- y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Que tu también te la darás cuando llegue el momento-

-…-

-Prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te veo muy animado hoy- hablo Hiro

-Jejeje si estoy muy feliz-

-Y se puede saber ¿porqué?-

Shuichi lo miro picadamente y se llevo un dedo a los labios.- Es un se-cre-to- esto sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-Pero veo que tu también estas "muy contento", te la pásate bien anoche- Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Jajajaja ya veo que si-

-Basta no tienes por que…-

-Good morning, Hiro que pasa ¿tienes calentura?

-No es nada-

-Entonces-

-Solo estaba platicando con Shuichi-

-Si, me estaba contando que paso muy bien la noche- pico Shuichi

-Shuichi- exclamo molesto Hiro.

-Ah es eso, no tienes por que apenarte Hiro, es verdad Shindou pase toda la noche con Hiro y lo hicimos una y otra vez, con sus excitantes gemidos y pidiendo más y sus poses tan…-

-KKK- lo interrumpió un Hiro completamente rojo.

Shuichi se había quedado en blanco, nunca pensó que K fuera a hablar de eso

-Oh, pero no estaban hablando de eso-

-Basta K- lo miro furioso Hiro

-En ese caso, nos vemos en la sala de ensayos-

Hiro se acerco a su amigo, quien estaba muy pálido –Shuichi estas bien. Shu no le hagas caso nosotros no-

-Eh… si… estoy bien solo… WWWWAAAAA K es un pervertido, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, no las imágenes vienen a mi mente- Hiro lo miraba muy cohibido.

K se extraño de ver llegar solo a Hiro.

-¿Dónde esta Shindou?-

-Él no puede ensayar hoy-

-Eso no es posible, nos vamos a atrasar-

-Pues todo es tu culpa, tu lo provocaste-

-Entonces no habrá ensayo- cuestiono Suguru

-No- se adelanto Hiro – Shuichi esta indispuesto y creo que necesitara terapia-

-Terapia ¿por qué?-

-Pregúntaselo a K-

Suguru lo miro molesto y fue a donde se encontraba Shuichi.

"Rayos creo que esta vez si me he pasado" pensó K

-Genial otro día perdido- expreso sarcástico Suguru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aniki, ¿estas bien?-

-Si… solo a veces me arrepiento de tener una imaginación muy buena-

-Eh o.O?-

-No me hagas caso, ah por cierto, el sábado iremos a ver a S… al pintor a su estudio-

-Tan pronto-

-Si, no es genial podrás conocer a la persona que pude trasmitir tanta paz con una pintura.-

-Si, estoy algo nervioso, temo que pueda decepcionarme-

-No eso no pasar-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yuki, a quien crees que voy a ver el sábado-

-No me interesa-

-En serio, ni aunque se trate de tu amorcito-

-Qué estupideces dices-

-Ay y yo que creí que querías volver a verlo-

-De quien demonios hablas-

-Pues de Shindou Shuichi de quien mas-

-No digas tonterías-

-Yo pensé que él era el indicado, pero veo que me equivoque, entonces no tiene caso que vayas el sábado a mi estudio-

"con que él sábado se va a encontrar con Soubi, definitivamente no desaprovechare esta oportunidad""

-Si quiero ir o no, ese solo es mi problema-

"Tonto, orgulloso y obstinado, por que no solo admite que le gusta y ay"

-Bien como quieras, la cita es a las 12 del día, no faltes-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El timbre sonaba insistentemente en el departamento de Shuichi, cuando Ritsuka abrió se encontró con K.

-Buenos días- saludo K

-Buenos días-

-Disculpa ¿te desperté?-

-No, hace rato ya me había levantad, gusta pasar-

-Si, gracias, ¿Ya se levanto Shindou-kun?-

-No aun continua en su habitación; gusta algo de tomar-

-No gracias- "Tanta formalidad me pone nervioso".

-Vine para llevarlos con él pintor, se que aun es temprano, pero quiero evitar retrasos por el tráfico-

-Ah desea que despierte a Shuichi-

-Si no es molestia-

-Claro solo que ayer se acostar muy tarde, así que no será tan sencillo-

-Entiendo, en ese caso me permitirías hacerme cargo- y una malvada sonrisa enmarco su rostro.

Ritsuka no supo que pensar ante esto y vio alejarse al americano.

Cuando entro vio a un tranquilo Shuichi "Jajaja esto será divertido" se acerco hasta la cama y comenzó a acariciar a Shuichi, escapando pequeños gemidos por parte del menor.

-Ah, Hiro me encanta verte tan excitado.- susurro K en el oído de Shuichi, y este se volteo molesto.

-Mmmm Hiro eres tan estrecho-

-Ah Hiro pídelo, más-

Ante esto Shuichi se quedo estático

-Ah Hiro más más adentro-

WAAAAAHHHHH despertó sobresaltado Shuichi

-¿QUÉ HACES?, ERES UN PERVERTIDO-

-Jejeje, eso-

-¿Qué?-

-Despertarte, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, así que ya levántate- cuando se dirigió a la puerta vio a Ritsuka con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien aniki?-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-¿Acaso el señor K te hizo algo?-

-No claro que no, ¿porqué piensas eso?-

-Lo llamaste pervertido-

-Jejeje- rió nervioso –No como crees, además él sale con Hiro-

-Sale… con Hiro-kun-

-Si ellos son amantes-

-Oh, no lo sabía-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, dime ¿ya desayunaste?-

-Si-

-Bien, entonces déjame apurarme y ya nos vamos- Ritsuka asintió satisfecho y dejó solo a Shuichi.

"Maldito K, que son esas maneras de despertar a la gente, pagara por esto"

Cuando llegaron al lugar Shuichi se mostraba más eufórico de lo normal.

-Ya cálmate- dijo K molesto.

-Ahh estoy tan emocionado y ¿tu Rit-chan?-

-Eh si también- pero se le veía muy nervioso.

"Espero que esto te pongo muy feliz Rit-chan"

-Vamos nos debe estar esperando-

-Wwwwiiiii que emoción-

K toco suavemente a la puerta para después abrirla

-Buenas tardes, gracias por recivirnos-

-Adelante pasen-

-Ahh K olvide algo en el auto, vamos por el- y lo jalo para salir de ahí, y cuando paso al lado de Ritsuka le guiño un ojo y lo empujo invitándolo a entrar más; esto lo sorprendió, pero no se comparo con la sorpresa que se llevo al ver ahí a Soubi, quien lo miraba como si hubiera encontrado un preciado tesoro y lo oyó susurrar "ángel", no supo que hacer, así que solo atino a mirar el suelo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono carmesí.

-Así que eres el hermano de Shindou-kun-

-…eh… si- respondió por lo bajo

-Creí que no volvería a verte… Ritsuka-kun- saboreo el nombre del pequeño

-Ah… yo- calló al ver que Soubi se acercaba a él-

-Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado- y lo cobijo en un cálido abrazo, Ritsuka se sentía extraño ante todo esto, pero no se atrevió a alejarse de él-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?, ¿Qué no querías conocerlo?-

-De hecho quien quería conocerlo era Ritsuka-chan, así que no tenemos que interrumpir ne?-

-Esta bien, y mientras tanto ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Puedes invitarme a desayunar-

-No-

-Pero fue tu culpa que no desayunara-

-Eso no es verdad, si te hubieras levantado mas temprano, te hubiera dado tiempo, pero como te quedaste dormido, fue tu culpa-

-Además que son esas manera de despertar a uno-

-Estabas molestando a Hiro no?, y eso sino lo permito-

-Así que fue por eso-

-Espero que hayas comprendido la lección-

-Y si le digo a Hiro que utilizas sus encuentros, para molestarme no crees que se enfurezca contigo?-

-No te atreverías-

-No me pruebes-

-Si te atreves a decirle algo, no te dejare descansar, te esclavizare al trabajo-

-Puedo decirle a Touma que nos explotas, y como su querido primo esta ahí, no dudaría en sacarte-

"Maldito mocoso, cuando aprendió a chantajear a la gente"

-Bien te pagare el desayuno, pero solo eso-

-No prefieres que yo te acompañe- intervino otra voz.

Al mirar al dueño de esta, ambos se sorprendieron de ver ahí a Yuki Eiri, y Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

-Tomare eso como un si- tomando a Shuichi por la muñeca y alejándose de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando se separaron Soubi miro embelesado a Ritsuka.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría pintarte algún día-

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?,¿Yo?- Ritsuka miro sorprendido a Soubi quien le mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Desde el día que te conocí en Kyoto no he podido olvidarte, me destrozaba la sola idea de no poder volver a verte-

-Yo… yo tampoco… he podido olvidarte y… no se por que- contesto quedito Ritsuka, ante esto el corazón de Soubi saltó de alegría-

-Entonces lo prometes, que me dejaras pintarte-

-Si-

-Y dime te gusto la pintura-

-¿Pintura?-

-La de la mariposa, que compro tu hermano-

-¿Que… es tuya?-

-Así es-

-Si, me gusto mucho, transmite tanta paz y calidez- cerro los ojos recordándola.-Yo… ¿tu eres así?-

-Como la pintura-

Ritsuka asintió y Soubi sonrió -¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? Ritsuka muy apenado desvió la vista de Soubi – Si me gustaría- contesto después de un breve silencio. Soubi se acerco más a Ritsuka, y tomándolo con delicadeza del rostro lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Ven ¿quieres ver mis otras pinturas?-

Ritsuka acepto y Soubi tomándolo delicadamente de la mano lo guío. Soubi le mostraba cada pintura con profunda pasión, lo cual agrado mucho a Ritsuka.

-Dime,¿cuál es el que te gusto más?-

-No podría elegir solo una, todas son muy hermosas-

-Son tuyas-

-Eh!-

-Te las regalo-

-No y no podría-

-Acaso no te gustan-

-No es eso, es solo…-

-Entiendo, entonces pintare uno especialmente para ti-

-¿Tu harías eso por mi?-

-Claro, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-

Ritsuka sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Ritsuka no había pensado en eso hasta que Soubi lo menciono –Si-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si es muy agradable-

-Este es mi restaurante favorito, aquí paso mucho tiempo, cuando Yuki no pude ayudarme, vengo aquí, el paisaje es hermoso y me ayuda a relajarme y reflexionar, pero jejeje creo que te estoy aburriendo-

-No nada de eso-

-Hay algo que me intriga, ¿puedo preguntártelo?-

-Si-

-Estabas en Kyoto por qué…?-

-Como sabes mi hermano lleva una vida muy agitada y debes en cuando necesita relajarse, por eso fuimos a Kyoto-

-Entonces no vives allá-

-No vivo aquí, en Tokio-

-que bueno-

Pensaste ¿qué vivía allá?-

-Si, y si a si fuera, seria un pequeño problema para nuestra relación-

-Relación nosotros- se sonrojo Ritsuka

-Claro ambos deseamos conocernos, auque nada me impediría verte, hubiera sido un tanto difícil, no lo crees-

-Si-

-¿En qué grado vas?-

-En sexto de primaria y usted?-

-Jejeje no me llames de usted no soy tan viejo, aunque ya estoy por terminar la escuela-

-¿Pronto va a acabar?-

-si, este es mi último semestre-

-Pero se ve tan joven-

-Jejeje gracias, aunque no me siento así si me sigues llamando de usted-

-Yo lo siento- Ritsuka se mostraba inquieto, algo raro en él, esto lo noto Soubi.

-Vamos ¿por qué no me lo preguntas?-

-No seria una grosería, yo no-

-Anda no me enfadare-

Ritsuka lo miro nervioso y hablo por lo bajo -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-20- y le mostró una sincera sonrisa – Tu debes tener… ¿12?-

Asintió Ritsuka un poco decepcionado, después de esto no se atrevió a hablar, se veía un tanto incomodo.

-¿Qué pasa no te gusto la comida?-

-No, esta deliciosa-

-Entonces-

-… Soubi-kun debe de estarse aburriendo con un niño como yo-

-No, eso no es verdad- Ritsuka lo miro sorprendido –Yo disfruto mucho estando al lado de Ritsuka-kun- ante esto los ojos de Ritsuka brillaron.

-Si terminaste podemos dar una vuelta?-

-Claro- contesto entusiasmado.

Caminaron por el parque recorriendo cada rincón de él, ninguno quería que ese momento terminara.

-Soubi-kun, creo que debemos regresar-

-Es verdad, ya es un poco tarde, no quiero que tu hermano se preocupe-

Antes de llegar al taller Soubi detuvo a Ritsuka.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Si vamos a seguir viéndonos debemos intercambiar número no crees-

-Es verdad- después de intercambiarlos Ritsuka dio unos paso pero nuevamente se vio detenido por Soubi quien lo sujetaba delicadamente del brazo.

-¿Pasa algo más?-

Soubi se acerco lentamente a Ritsuka para juntar sus labios en un suave beso

Cuando se separaron Soubi se percato de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento… no quise hacerlo, yo me precipite, en verdad lo siento-

Ritsuka bajo la cabeza tristemente ante lo dicho por Soubi.

-¿En verdad te arrepientes?- Soubi miro a su pequeño tan abatido y un nudo se formo en su estomago.

-No, no me arrepiento, pero no Quero alejarte de mi por mis impulsos, yo sería feliz si pudiera besarte todos los días, no sabes cuanto sufrí al creer que no te volvería a ver, lo llevaremos con calma, iremos al rito que tu quieras, tratare de no precipitarme.

-Yo… gracias Soubi-

-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeño- y deposito un beso en su frente.-Vamos antes de que se preocupe Shindou-kun-

Lo se este capitulo quedo muy largo, pero algo me decía que si no ponía el reencuentro entre estos dos llegarían muchas quejas y tal vez hasta amenazas, espero que les haya gusto, ya tengo también el próximo capitulo, espero poder subirlo en la semana bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, la verdad es que tenia muchos problemas con mi computadora, que tuve que formatearla.

Shuichi se encontraba muy nervioso frente a Yuki, quería preguntarle pro el beso del otro día

-¿Qué haces en el estudio de Soubi?-

-¿Tu lo conoces?-

-si fuimos compañeros en la universidad-

-No sabia que eran amigos-

Yuki frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea de Shuichi - Y me dirás ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-vinimos a visitar a Soubi-kun, Ritsuka tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo-

-Y ¿por qué?-

-Por la pintura, él se preguntaba que tipo de persona podría pintar algo así-

-Ya veo, y ¿tu que hacías afuera?-

-No quería interrumpir el encuentro entre ellos – y una sonrisa traviesa asomo en su rostro.

-...-

-Y ¿usted que hacia aquí?-

-vine a ver a mi amigo- contesto con ironía

Shuichi ya no sabía que decir y sus nervios iban en aumento al sentirse observado por Yuki.

-¿Por qué me sigues hablando de usted?-

-Yo lo olvide, es que siendo alguien tan reconocido, y tan respetado- Shuichi observo la mirada molesta de Yuki – Yo en verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar Yuki- y le mostró una linda sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿qué le pareció el libro?-

-... libro, ah el que le firmaste a Ritsuka-

-¿Pues cual otro?-

-Pues de los otros que ha leído tuyos, él es tu fan jejeje-

-Mmm, y ¿tu?-

Yo.. bueno- sudo la gota gorda – A decir verdad no he leído ninguno de tus libros-

-Es en venganza-

-Venganza ¿por qué?-

-Por no haber escuchado nada de ustedes-

-No claro que no, yo no dudo que seas un excelente escritor, por algo eres uno de los mejores, pero ambos sabemos que en el medio en el que nos desenvolvemos es un poco difícil tener tiempo libre para hacer algunas cosas-

-Si, te entiendo-

-Además de eso vivimos, tu con tus novelas y yo con mi música... ya se porque no hacemos un trato-

-De que va el trato-

-Tu escucharas uno de mis discos y yo leeré uno de tus libros-

-¿Y qué ganare con escucharlo?-

-Pues podremos intercambiar opiniones e ideas-

-¿Qué ganare?- volvió a preguntar.

-En si no ganaremos nada, pero ambos conoceremos nuestro trabajo-

-Tengo una mejor idea-

-¿De qué trata?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lo siento..., no quise hacerlo, yo me precipite, en verdad lo siento-

Ritsuka bajo la cabeza tristemente ante lo dicho por Soubi

-¿En verdad te arrepientes?- Soubi miro a su pequeño tan abatido que un nudo se formo en su estomago.

-No, no me arrepiento, pero no quiero alejarte de mi por mis impulsos, yo seria feliz si pudiera besarte todos los días, no sabes cuanto sufrí al creer que no te volvería a ver, lo llevaremos con calma, iremos al ritmo que tu quieras, tratare de no precipitarme.-

-Yo... gracias Soubi-

-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeño- y deposito un beso en su frente.-Vamos antes de que se preocupe Shindou-kun- y juntos tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, donde vieron solo a K recargado en la camioneta que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-Señor K y mi aniki-

-No se, se encontró con el escritor y se fueron-

-se fue con Yuki- dijo sorprendido Soubi, y K asintió, formándose una divertida sonrisa en el rostro de Soubi.

-Lo mas probable, es que tarde, yo llevare a Ritsuka a su casa- hablo animadamente Soubi.

-No, lo siento no puedo permitir eso, lo mejor será que el hable-

-Como usted guste- "jejeje Yuki se va a enojar. "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mochi, mochi-

-Shindou ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?-

-... es una larga historia-

-Será mejor que vuelvas, Ritsuka-kun te esta esperando-

-Ya no tardo, no estoy muy lejos-

-Mas te vale-

-Él ya no tarda, Agatsuma-kun, muchas gracias pro recibirnos, lamento si le ocasionamos molestias-

-No nada de eso, de hecho la pase muy bien, gracias a ustedes- presionando levemente la mano de Ritsuka quien se sonrojo.

-Es cierto, gracias por todo Agatsuma-kun, lamento no haber convivido mucho con usted, pero no dudo que la paso bien con mi otouton-

-Es verdad- sonrió dulcemente a Ritsuka.

-Aniki ¿dónde...- pero no termino la pregunta el rubio que se encontraba tras su hermano lo intimido.

-Eh- miro a Ritsuka cohibido y después a Yuki –Es verdad aun no se conocen, Rit-chan, él es Yuki Eiri, él es Ritsuka mi otouto- hablo orgulloso, ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto- hablo Eiri

-Mucho gusto, contesto por lo bajo Ritsuka

Soubi miraba divertido a Yuki, mientras él lo miraba molesto.

-Me encanto conocerlo Agatsuma-kun, espero que continuemos en contacto-

-Eso me alegraría-

-Nos vamos Shindou- hablo

-Si, vamos Rit-chan- y lo tomo de la mano, se despido por última vez de ambos adultos y se alejaron de ahí.

-¿Te divertiste Rit-chan?-

-Si, mucho- Shuichi lo miro fijamente. Había algo distinto, si los ojos de Ritsuka brillaban como en el pasado. "Veo que esto fue una muy buena idea" –Si, puedo verlo, _suspiro_ yokata- sonrió satisfecho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así, que él es famoso Ritsuka-

-Si-

-Nunca imagine que fuera hermano del mocoso-

-A mi tampoco me hubiera pasado pro la cabeza,... no se parecen-

-Tal vez en los ojos, ambos tienen un color fuera de lo común-

-No, los de Ritsuka son mas obscuros-

-Aunque no sabía que eras un hentai Soubi-

-No soy ningún hentai Yuki-

-No que va, y yo me sentía mal...- pero no termino la frase

-Decias-

"Demonios casi hablo de más. –Que ¿cuántos años de llevas?-

-Eso no es lo que ibas a decir-

-ah no , y como lo sabes hentai-

-No soy ningun hentai-

-No, pro eso estas seduciendo a un niño-

Soubi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente – No hablare más de eso, acepto que estoy enamorado de Ritsuka, y no dejare que tus comentarios me afecte, pues no soy como otros que no aceptan sus sentimientos, y solo tratan de engañarse.-

-Estas hablando de mi-

-Si te quedo el saco.

Yuki se alejo molesto "Baka testarudo, si no aceptas tus sentimientos por Shuichi, ambos saldrán lastimados, y eso es malo para Ritsuka" pensó Soubi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por traernos K-

-Solo espero que con esto, te concentres mas en el trabajo-

-Hi, lo prometo-

-Entonces y los dejo-

-Hi, domo arigato- e inmediatamente al cerrar la puerta, se acerco a abrazar por detra a Ritsuka

-¿Te divertiste con Soubi-kun?-

-si,... aniki tu sabias que él era el hombre que conocí en Kyoto-

-Tenia la ligera sospecha-

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando compre la pintura no le puso mucha atención, pero cuando la vi detenidamente y pude ver su firma en el cuadro, entonces recordé lo que me habías contado en Kyoto, con la descripción física que hiciste, inmediatamente vino a mi mente este sujeto, estaba seguro que se trataba de él, pro eso hice todo esto, y me alegra que haya salido bien.-

Ritsuka miro de frente a Shuichi por un momento y se acomodo en su pecho- Muchas gracias aniki, estoy muy feliz, por que nuevamente pude verlo.-

-Lo se, tus ojos me lo dicen, pero dime ¿él te gusta o sientes algo mas pro él?-

Ritsuka se sonrojo violentamente mientras se separaba de Shuichi para verlo avergonzado.

-Yo-

-Vamos no tienes de que avergonzarte, es algo muy natural-

-Yo no lo se aun, bueno se que me gusta es muy guapo pero no se si halla algo más. Contesto atropelladamente.

-Jejeje eso lo iras descubriendo poco a poco, ¿por qué se van a seguir viendo no?-

-si- y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus rostro- Por cierto aniki ¿dónde te metiste todo el tiempo que estuve con Soubi-kun?-

-Eto, Yuki me invito a comer-

-¿Estuviste todo ese tiempo con Yuki-kun?-

-Aja-

-¿Y qué hacia él ahí?-

-Fue a visitar a Soubi-kun-

-¿Ellos se conocen?-

-Si fueron compañeros en la universidad-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-

-¿A qué te refieres Rit-chan?-

-Soubi me dijo que aun no sale de la universidad-

-Tal vez estuvieron en algún taller juntos-

-si, puede ser, y ¿qué estuviste haciendo con él?-

-Platicamos de nuestras carreras, y ¿tu qué fue lo que hiciste con Soubi-kun?-

-Él me enseño sus cuadros, todos son tan hermosos, después de hablarme de cada uno de ellos fuimos a comer algo y después fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque que esta ahí cerca.-

-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, ahora ayúdame a preparar la cena.-

-Hi-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días. Saludo efusivamente Shuichi a todos.

-buenos días, vaya te vez muy animado Shu.-

-si, todo salió muy bien el fin de semana.-

-Que bueno, ¿me lo contaras?-

-Claro, pero más tarde si no K se enojara-

-No te preocupes él no esta, Seguchi-kun esta hablando con él-

-Ah esta bien, Hiro mis suposiciones eran ciertas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Del pintor, la persona era la misma que Ritsuka conoció en Kyoto-

-entonces se han reencontrado.-

-Si y no sabes lo bien que le callo eso a Ritsuka esta irreconocible... su mirada ha vuelto a brillar.-

-Me alegra que Ritsuka-kun se encuentre mejor.

-si fue una tarde estupenda, hasta Yuki estuvo ahí-

-Yuki, hablas de Eiri Yuki-

-Si-

-¿Y qué hacia él ahí?-

-fue a visitar a Soubi, ellos son amigos-

-Ya veo y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con él?-

-Comimos, platicamos de nuestras carreras, e hicimos un trato.-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Bueno no lo entendí muy bien, yo primero le propuse que él escuchara uno de mis discos y lo leería uno de sus libros después él dijo que tenia una idea mejor, que no viéramos en su departamento para hacer ambas cosas, yo podría cantarle una de mis canciones y él me leería un fragmento de su libro.-

-Shu,¿aceptaste ir a su departamento?- pregunto Hiro mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Si-

-Je, Shu, ¿no has pensado que eso es una indirecta?-

-¿indirecta, de qué o qué?-

-Shu tu eres una celebridad y voy a lamentar decir esto pero eres muy atractivo, no crees que Yuki-kun solo quiere llevarte a la cama.-

-No tu crees que él seria capaz de eso.-

-Tiene fama de mujeriego.-

-Mujeriego, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.-

-Shu, hasta Ryuchi trato de llevarte a la cama.-

-Glup, creo que estoy en problemas.-

-Si-

-Hiro, ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Cancelarlo o cambiar de lugar.-

-Si eso haré, cambiare el lugar de encuentro, gracias Hiro no se que haría sin ti, ¿crees que mi departamento este mejor?.-

-Baka, entonces él pensara que tu lo estas seduciendo.-

-Esto es muy complicado, con solo una invitación se puede dar todo eso.-

-Ay Shu, eres muy inocente.-

-Hiro sino acepto él se molestara, y si cambio el lugar también se molestara.-

-Y que importa que se moleste- Shuichi se movió nervioso -...Te gusta...-

-No Hiro, es algo más, creo que me enamore de él.-

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿por qué no intentas algo con él?.-

-¿Y si él no quiere?-

-Realmente lo dudo, si se tomo la molestia de verte el sábado.-

-Pero fue una casualidad, él realmente fue a ver a Soubi-kun.-

-Jejeje, si claro, ¿entonces que harás?.-

-Creo que iré a su departamento.-

-¿Y si intenta algo?-

-Le diré que no estoy preparado para eso,... aun.-

-Jejeje pequeño pervertido.-

-No soy ningún pervertido.-

-Pero se ve que no es un hombre que fácilmente se de por vencido, ¿qué tal si intenta violarte?.-

-Hiro no creo que sea capaz-

-...No, yo tampoco creo que sea capaz de hacer algo que te lastime-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Nada olvídalo locuras mías.- "Eres alguien tan sincero y hermoso que nadie se atrevería a lastimarte"

La puerta se abrió bruscamente sobresaltando a todos los presentes, K había entrado por ella-

-Aprovechando que todos se encuentra aquí, debo informarles que vengo de hablar con Seguchi-san-

SILENCIO

-Él desea que saquemos un nuevo álbum lo antes posible, así que Shindou ya sabes que hacer, necesitamos lo antes posible esas letras.-

-Si, solo una pregunta ¿cuántas canciones necesitáremos?-

-12-

-Hiro y Suguru, presiones a Shuichi para poder ponerle música lo antes posible.-

-Hi-

-Lo olvidaba, esta vez no debe haber retrasos, la fecha de salida no puede retrasarse pro nada.-

-HHHIIII-

-K y ¿cuándo es esa fecha?- pregunto con miedo Hiro.

-Dentro de un mes.-

-Tan pronto, eso es inhumano.-

-Lo siento son ordenes de Seguchi-san, así que pónganse de una vez a trabajar.-

-Shuichi dime que ya tienes algo.-

-si no te preocupes Hiro.-

-¿Cuántos tienes?-

-Después te digo sino K querrá sacar 2 álbumes en 1 mes.-

-Shuichi, si ya tienes algo daselos a Suguru y hiro para que le pongan la música de una vez, si podemos grabarla dentro de 2 días será más que perfecto.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué tal te fue con Shindou?.-

-...-

-Ya que no quieres hablar, te contare como me fue con Ritsuka, dios no sabe duda que es un ángel, tan hermoso, cuando lo vi llegar no cabía de felicidad, no podía creer que estuviera frente a mi, con su delicada y esbelta figura, con su mirada violeta clavada en mi, su semblante al igual que el mío denotaba sorpresa, después de reponerme lo invite a ver mis otras obras, le hable de cada una de ellas, que es lo que quería trasmitir, que en cada una de ellas había una historia, pero ninguna se comparara con las que haré ahora, todas serán para él, al fin encontré a quien pertenece mi arte y mi corazón.-

-Te pego duro-

-Eso no es todo, prometió posar para mi, claro que no podré plasmar toda su belleza en un simple cuadro, pero haré lo mejor posible, ok después fuimos a desayunar a mi restaurante favorito, pero no fue lo mejor, lo mejor fue que pude probar sus casto labios, tan finos y delicados, kamisama que diera por volverlos a probar, pero le prometí que lo llevaríamos con calma.-

-...-

-...-

-Yuki, escuchaste lo que te dije.-

-Soubi, no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa.-

-Bueno si, pero me agrada estar aquí.-

-Para molestarme-

-no Yuki, si continuas con ese carácter lo único que lograras es alejar a Shindou de ti-

-Y ¿quién dice que lo quiero a mi lado?.-

-es tan obvio que te gusta-

-No se de que estas hablando-

Soubi soltó un suspiro cansado –No se a quién quieres engañar con eso, eres un baka testarudo, si quieres seguir engañándote esta bien, pero lo siento por Shuichi porque por tu egoísmo él saldrá lastimado- y salió del departamento.

"Demonios nadie lo entiende ni siquiera Soubi".

Listo lo se no es un reencuentro muy emotivo ni nada por el estilo entre estos dos, pero lo bueno viene para el siguiente capítulo, solo que aun estoy indecisa de si subir uno corto y otro largo o que todo quede en un mismo capítulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, para saber si queda en dos o en uno solo.

Fany: Antes que nada una disculpa por no agradecer antes tu review, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que continúes leyendo.

Hibari Usui: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, y espero que también te agrade el reencuentro entre ellos. Y muchas gracias por la observación que hiciste, tendré mas cuidado cuando suba los capitulos.

Tsukiyono Tanuki: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando y espero que no hayas quedado muy decepcionado con el reencuentro entre Shuichi y Yuki.


	9. Chapter 9

Disfruten de este capítulo -.

El día en que Shuichi iría a la casa de Yuki llegó, el rubio se encontraba emocionado, esa tarde el pelirrosa sería suyo, por el otro lado Shuichi se encontraba muy nervioso no se encontraba muy seguro de lo que pasaría, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento, no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran ni su mano a la hora de tocar el timbre.

-Shindou, por favor pasa-

-...- ningún sonido salió de la su garganta que se encontraba seca.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?-

Shuichi solo pudo asentir-¿Algo en especial, agua, jugo, té, cerveza?-

-A..a-agua esta bien... tengo la garganta seca-

-Mientras espérame en la sala-

Shuichi estaba muy tenso para observar aquel lujoso departamento cuando Yuki llego con el agua y se sentó a su lado noto su nerviosismo.

-¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?-

Shuichi se bebió toda el agua de un solo trago –si no te preocupes, es que traía muy seca la garganta, es lo que pasa.-

-No tienes porque preocuparte, no seré muy duro contigo-

-Du-duro?-

-Si, cuando cantes para mi, comprendo que estés nervioso, supongo que nunca antes lo habías hecho; aunque es extraño, cantas frente a multitudes de gente, y que te pongas nervioso solo por que cantaras para mi.-

-Es muy distinto, tu eres un escritor muy reconocido, supongo que debes ser muy exigente, además en el escenario me acompañan Hiro y Suguru, de hecho es la primera vez que canto a capela frente a alguien tan famoso como tu.-

-No te preocupes, también es mi primera vez.-

"Su primera vez, no eso es imposible, Hiro me dijo que era un mujeriego, no puede ser posible que no se haya acostado con nadie, con esa pinta que tiene, aunque yo también soy atractivo, o eso dijo Hiro, y yo no me he acostado con nadie"

-Nunca antes he leído un fragmento de alguno de mis libros a nadie-

-Ya se me hacia raro.-

-Perdón?-

-No nada no me hagas caso... entonces no te reirás de mi, estamos en la mismas condiciones _fiu_ eso me alivia bastante-

-¿Por qué abría de reírme?- lo mira intensamente.

-Eto... bueno... yo... ¿quieres que yo comience?

Yuki solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, Shuichi se puso de pie frente a él, y para que la mirada de Yuki no lo perturbara, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, tras un respiración la voz melodiosa de Shuichi inundo la sala.

Toumero ga yozora somete

Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi

Kuchizusamuy kinna kimochi

Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na

Nanika ni ovieteru jibun ga coto iya ni

Naru

Tsugeru ouoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

Dikoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga coto

Itakunaru

Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo

Sagashiteru

Toozakaru kumo ni nosete

Boki no kimichi tachidomaru kaerimichi

Kimi wa mou yume no tusuzuki

Todoki hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteritu

Namida ya koboreteru egao ya coto

Hosikunaru

Kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...

Dareka ya toikakeru rikutsu ya motto

Hoshikunaru

Ieru kage ni mabushisugitra hibi wo

Utsushiteru

Nanika ni obieteru jibun ya coto iya ni

Naru

Tougeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

Dikoka ni wasureteru kikiro ya coto

Itakunaru

Toki wo tsunagu hshi no yoru ni kimi wo

Sagashiteru

Yuki se dejo inundar por aquello que transmitía Shuichi, la letra era muy triste, pero Shuichi la cantaba con tanto sentimiento que Yuki pudo percibir el dolor del pequeño, cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la historia que Shuichi estaba narrando silenciosamente detrás de la letra, cuando dejo de escuchar su voz, abrió lentamente los ojos, y pudo ver a su pequeño con una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras una silenciosa lagrima escapaba de sus amatistas, Shuichi la limpio rápidamente para que Yuki no se diera cuenta, mientras en un susurro pronunciaba un nombre, que Yuki no logro entender, pero ver a Shuichi tan deprimido le provoco un vuelco en el estomago, y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

-Eres hermoso- fue lo único que dijo para después besarlo despacio, saboreando su boca, jugando con la lengua del menor, Shuichi se sorprendió por la acción de Yuki, sin embargo respondió tímidamente al apasionado beso del mayor.

Yuki abandono su boca para pasar a su cuello, Shuichi se encontraba desorientado, aquel beso tan demandante lo había dejado sin aliento y sentir aquellas sensaciones que provocaba Yuki con solo besar su cuello lo estaban calentando, cuando Yuki mordió su bronceada piel, Shuichi dejo escapar un leve gemido, lo que hizo excitar de sobremanera a Yuki, quien buscando más contacto se arranco la camisa botándola lejos, para después sacar lentamente la de Shu, metiendo sus ávidas manos pro debajo de su camiseta, tocando su fina cintura rodeándola , para irlas subiendo por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pezones y jugar con ellos un rato, para después ayudar a Shuichi a deshacerse de esa prenda aquella prenda que comenzaba a estorbar, cuando el torso de Shuichi quedo desnudo, un sonido ronco escapo de la garganta de Yuki, quien admiraba la inmaculada piel.

Shuichi se encontraba un poco nervioso pues era su primera vez, pero sobre esto se encontraba muy excitado, temblaba de placer, no creía que sus pernas fuerana sopórtalo mas, y como si Yuki comprendiera lo que estaba pensando lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, donde lo deposito suavemente, para posarse sobre él, eso era mucho mas cómodo para Shuichi, quien se lo agradeció a Yuki con una dulce sonrisa, quien no perdiendo el tiempo lamía uno de los pezones mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba el otro, provocando mas gemidos por parte de Shuichi y que lo estrechara mas a su cuerpo, ante esto Yuki sonrió y devoro nuevamente los labios del menor.

-¿Te gusta?- hablo con dificultad Yuki

-Ahh... s-si-

-¿Quieres más?- pregunto Yuki mientras tocaba descaradamente el miembro de Shuichi, el cual todavía se encontraba oculto.

-Ahhhh-

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo malicioso para desabrochar el pantalón de Shuichi dejando a la vista la ropa interior que se veía muy justa por causa de la fuerte erección, no soportando más la arranco de un tirón provocando un fuerte gemido en Shuichi, Yuki lo observo desnudo con su erección al máximo, ese fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, su respiración entre cortada y esos suaves gemidos escapando de sus labios, con todo esto Shuichi se veía tan excitante que Yuki no pudo soportar más y se vino en ese instante, soltando un ronco gemido.

Esto lo sorprendió mucho, nunca creyó que solo viendo a Shuichi desnudo se viniera, pero eso no le importo, se deshizo de lo que le restaba de ropa y se puso sobre Shuichi, beso sus labios con urgencia y necesidad, al abandonarlos se dirigió al miembro del meno, solo dio una lamida, que hizo estremecer completamente a Shuichi

"Kamisama, es perfecto" pensó Yuki, toco sus muslos internos provocando mas temblores en Shuichi, cuando un dedo rozo la entrada del menor se tenso y asusto, y trato de sentarse, pero Yuki se lo impidió.

-...Eres virgen-

Shuichi desvió la mirada avergonzado, Yuki lo miro con mas deseo.

-No te preocupes, seré muy cuidadoso de no lastimarte- Shuichi lo miro sorprendido, él aun quería hacerlo.

-Lo prometes-

-Si, si es muy doloroso me detendré-

-Gracias Yuki- ahora si pudo sentarse porque Yuki se lo permitió para que Shuichi lo besara, Yuki lo fue recostando nuevamente lentamente.

-Solo relájate- Shuichi asintió y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba al tocar su pecho, jugando, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones, tocando sus piernas y su trasero, Yuki introdujo tres de sus dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos sensualmente, Shuichi observaba todo como si estuviera en un sueño aquello lo estaba excitando de sobre manera y no resistiéndose más tomo la mano de Yuki e introdujo sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos desesperadamente, Yuki aprovecho esto para meter el miembro de Shuichi en su boca, provocando gran sorpresa y placer a Shuichi, quien movió sus caderas desesperado pro obtener mas contacto, Yuki aprovecho esto para alejar sus dedos de la húmeda boca de Shuichi e introducir un dedo en la entrada del pelirrosa obteniendo un gemido, pero no supo si fue de placer o de dolor, como no quería que eso acabara tan pronto abandono el miembro de Shuichi, bajo un gemido de protesta.

-Jejeje, no comas ansias, amor-

Shuichi se sonrojo aun más cuando escucho estas palabras, olvidando que un dedo travieso se movía, entrada Yuki introdujo un segundo dedo, y viendo que entraba con gran facilidad decidió meter un tercero, moviendo los tres dedos en circulo, Shuichi

gemía sin poder contenerse, cuando uno de los dedos alcanzo una zona sensible, Shuichi se quedo con el gemido en la garganta.

-Ah que sensible, es... aquí- dijo moviendo sus dedos provocando un gemido ahogado –si ahí es, ¿estas listo?- Yuki sacó los dedos para sustituirlos por la punta de su miembro, Shuichi lo miro un poco asustado, para distraerlo se acerco a su oreja y mientras lamía y mordía su lóbulo susurraba palabras dulces para Shuichi. Yuki fu empujando lentamente, pero nada valió, Shuichi mostraba una cara de dolor y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos que Yuki lamió con infinita ternura.

-Solo relájate- y enlazo sus manos con las de su amante, beso gentilmente su rostro, para ir nuevamente a su cuello, cuando Shuichi comenzó a gemir por las sensaciones provocadas por los besos, Yuki aprovecho para penetrarlo completamente.

-Tranquilo pequeño no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres- Shuichi observo en los ojos color ámbar de Yuki tanto amor, que no dudo de él, quería darle placer al rubio y movió lentamente sus caderas para satisfacción de ambos. Yuki no aguanto mas y comenzó a embestir suavemente a Shuichi, ambos gemían sin control, Yuki intensifico el ritmo.

-...m-mas...d-duro- hablo Shuichi para gozo del mayor.

Yuki no lo hizo esperar, las estocada eran mas profundas y salvajes.

-...mmm...aaahhh... que estrecho-

-aahhh... Yu...ki...-

-mmm de-li-cio-so-

-Yuki...aaahhhhh-

Yuki sabía que no aguantaría mas, y que Shuichi tampoco, así que comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que lo penetraba, los gemidos iban en aumento, hasta el momento del orgasmo.

-AAAAHHHH YUUUUKKKIIII-

Y un gemido ahogado fue lo que dio el rubio, la semilla de Shuichi se deslizaba cálida por su mano y el vientre del menor, mientras la de él inundaba la hasta ese momento virgen cavidad, Yuki dio una última envestida y salió con cuidado de Shuichi, miro su mano cubierta de semen.

-Lo siento yo---- Shuichi se quedo sin habla al ver a su rubio amante lamer aquel líquido de su mano como si de chocolate se tratara, pero el rubio no se quedo ahí, también lamió el líquido que se encontraba en el vientre de Shuichi y en su miembro, cuando termino de su tarea, se relamió los labios gustoso.

-Delicioso- fue lo único que dijo y se recostó junto a Shuichi -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias fue grandioso-

-Me alegra, espero poder repetirlo-

Shuichi se sonrojo pero eso no evito para que respondiera -... A mi también- Yuki lo abrazo delicadamente de la cintura acercándolo a él, Shuichi volteó para quedar frente a él, lo miro unos momentos a esos bellos ojos que lo tenían encantado y se acurruco en su pecho, Yuki lo recibió gustoso y así, fundidos en un cálido abrazo viajaron juntos al mundo de Morfeo.

Yo se que quedo un poco corto lo siento pero decidí que lo mejor sería dividirlo en dos capítulos, pues era demasiado largo y no quería que se les hiciera pesado espero que así les agrade, prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

Gracias por sus reviews a hibariusui, Agatsuma Soubi y Tsukiyono Tanuki, muchas gracias por apoyar este fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó algunas veces para aclarar su vista

-Al fin despiertas, creí que dormirías hasta la mañana.-

-Lo siento,... fue algo agotador.-

-Lo se fue tu primera vez- y beso esos labios que lo volvían loco

-Gracias, fue maravilloso- lo dijo abrazado al pecho del rubio.

Permanecieron en la cama dándose pequeñas caricias, hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Ya es muy tarde ¿te quedaras?-

-¿Qué hora es?- exclamo sobresaltado Shuichi.

-Las 11:30 p.m.-

-Rayos es taradísimo, Ritsuka debe estar preocupado- trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en su parte baja lo hizo detenerse –Au-

-¿Te duele mucho?-

-Solo un poco-

-Lo siento no quería lastimarte, pero como eras virgen...- Shuichi lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus delgados dedos en los labios de Yuki

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, aunque creo que me costara un poco caminar.-

-Yo te llevare, por eso no te preocupes- y beso su mano –Por ahora debes vestirte, si tienes algún problema yo te ayudare- hablo seductoramente, haciendo sonrojar a Shuichi. –Aunque creo que primero deberías de darte un baño rápido.-

-Pero tardare más en llegar.-

-Si no lo haces, creo que Ritsuka se dará cuenta- dijo señalando las piernas de Shuichi, donde aun había restos de la semilla de Yuki .

-Ok, ¿dónde esta el baño-

-Por esa puerta-

-Gracias Yuki-

-No puedo creerlo, tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Ritsuka... me siento fatal, que clase de hermano soy, yéndome sin avisarle.-

-Tranquilo, a estas horas no hay tráfico, no tardaremos en llegar.-

El trayecto fue tranquilo, y no tardaron en llegar, Shuichi intentó bajarse rápidamente, pero le fue imposible.

-Tranquilo, te harás daño, no te esfuerces demasiado, yo te ayudo.-

Yuki ayudó a salir a Shuichi del auto.

-Gracias, lamento darte tantas molestias-

-¿Estas seguro que de aquí puedes solo?

-Calo solo debo tomar el ascensor-

-Bien, esperarte a que entres al edificio-

-Muchas gracias por todo- planto un inocente beso en los labios de Yuki, quien no espero para hacerlo más demandante, sofocado Shuichi solo pudo decir un entrecortado –Buenas noches-

Cuando llego a las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la entrada, no contó con que no podría subirlas, Yuki sabia esto, pero no dijo nada, y observaba divertido los intentos de Shuichi por lograrlo.

"Rayos debo parecer estúpido" pensaba molesto Shuichi, y ase estaba desesperando cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos cargarlo.

-Yuki-

-Vi que tenías algunos problemas-

-Eh... bueno... si... yo, gracias, desde aquí puedo solo-

-Me asegurare de que llegues a tu departamento-

-Solo debo tomar el ascensor-

-Lo mismo dijiste hace un rato-

-Emmmm... debo pesar demasiado- intento que Yuki lo bajara.

-no, de hecho eres muy ligero.-

Cuando ambos entraron al elevador Yuki lo bajo cuidadosamente.

-Gracias-

-No tienes que-

Cuando llegaron Shuichi salió lentamente del elevador

-¿Puedes, o quieres que te cargue?-

-No gracias, estoy bien. Contesto acalorado Shuichi.

-Es un lindo edificio-

-Si, k lo consiguió para mi.-

-ese agente es muy eficiente.-

-Si, pero también es un esclavizador, aquí es-

-Oh- Yuki deseaba conocer el departamento del menos, se preguntaba como sería.

-Gracias, por todo Yuki... em... ¿quieres pasar un momento?-

-Esta bien- no dudo en ni un momento

-solo no hagamos ruido Ritsuka debe estar dormido- Yuki solo asintió.

Apenas al dar un paso Shuichi ya iba al suelo, pero Yuki alcanzo a jalarlo hacia su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que enciendas la luz-

-Si- y buscando el apagador a tientas lo encontró.

La luz revelo un acogedor departamento lleno de cuadros, con una sala juvenil pero elegante, con un televisor de pantalla plata y debajo de el un DVD, un Play Station 3 y una Wii, a un lado en el sillón mas grande se encontraba Ritsuka. Shuichi se acerco a él y quito algunos mechones de su rostro.

-Lo siento, mucho pequeño- acaricio su rostro y vio con sorpresa el celular entre su pecho y sus manos, esta imagen provoco que sus amatista se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, nunca volverá a pasar, lo prometo-

Yuki miraba sorprendido a Shuichi, se veía tan triste, que se sintió culpable.

-fue mi culpa, lo siento. Shuichi lo miro sorprendido, aquel orgulloso hombre estaba pidiendo disculpas y se las estaba pidiendo a él. Shuichi se puso de pie y negó amablemente.

-No es tu culpa, yo fui muy descuidado.-

-Eso no es verdad, si yo no hubiera iniciado, tu no hubieras llegado tan tarde.-

-Pero eso implica, que no hubiera experimentado las más agradables y excitantes sensaciones, no es tu culpa Yuki.-

-Entonces tu también deja de culparte, no me gusta verte así- dijo abrazándolo.

-Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo a Ritsuka.-

-La próxima vez, tendremos más cuidado de que esto no pase.-

-Si- sonrió muy contento.

-Llevémoslo a su habitación.-

-Si, no quiero que se lastime.-

Yuki cargó cuidadosamente a Ritsuka "Vaya es mucho mas ligero que Shuichi" y siguió a su amante.

-Ten cuidado- dijo preocupado Shuichi cuando Yuki lo depositaba en la cama, Shuichi se sentó a un lado de esta velando el sueño de su pequeño, mientras Yuki observaba la habitación, las paredes se encontraban desnudas, solo por un librero que rompía la monotonía, un pequeño escritorio, el guardarropa, un buró y la cama, se acerco curioso al librero, y se sorprendió de ver todas sus obras en el, y ahí también se encontraba el libro que él había firmado a petición de Shuichi.

-Él es tu fan- lo sorprendió la voz de Shuichi.

-Puedo verlo- dijo señalando al librero.

-Vamos, dejemos descansar a Rit-chan- dijo Shuichi ofreciendo su mano al mayor, quien la tomo gustoso y juntos salieron de ahí.

-¿Estas mas tranquilo?-

-Un poco-

-Ven, preparemos café.-

Todo lo hicieron en silencio, Yuki miraba preocupado al menor, quien se veía muy decaído, mientras tomaban el oscuro líquido, unas silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban pro el delicado rostro de Shuichi.

-Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar- lo consoló Yuki abrazándolo.

-Soy terrible, soy un egoísta.-

No digas eso, no fuiste tu el que se desvivió por conseguir mi firma.-

-No Yuki, yo nunca debo dejar mucho tiempo solo a Ritsuka.-

-Entonces nunca tendrá intimidad.-

Shuichi no supo que responder y se mostró confuso e inseguro.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte.-

-No, tienes razón, pero tu no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado.-

-¿Y algún día me contaras tu secreto?.-

Shuichi se mordió el labio nervioso

-No te presionare, y si quieres o no contármelo es tu decisión.-

-Pero si no lo hago, no mereceré que permanezcas a mi lado.-

-Entonces me lo contaras a su debido tiempo- y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-¿Y si dado a este secreto, pudiera perderte?-

Yuki lo separo de él y tomando cuidadosamente su rostro lo hizo mirarlo

-Escúchame bien, no me importa lo que escondas, nunca me perderás, por que te has metido muy dentro de mi, por que con solo una sonrisa tuya has logrado derribar esta barrera de frialdad e indeferencia que pro muchos años tarde en construir.-

-¿Y si llegas a decepcionarte de mi?-

-Basta, no pienses mas en eso, por ahora no piensas decírmelo no?- Shuichi negó –Entonces no te preocupes en este momento pro lo que pasara en un futuro incierto-

-Gracias Yuki-

-Ya te lo dije no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo soy el que debe agradecerte.-

Shuichi lo miro dulcemente y deposito un corto beso en sus labios -¿Te quedaras un poco más?- Yuki asintió –Entonces pongámonos más cómodos – y tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la sala donde Shuichi se acurruco en el pecho de Yuki.

-¿Porqué no intentas dormir un poco?.- dijo acariciando su cabeza

-Lo intentare-

-Acomódate, para que puedas descansar-

Shuichi obedeció estirándose en el sillón, y ocupando las piernas de Yuki como almohada, ambos estaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper, Shuichi fue arrullado por los dedos de Yuki que jugaban con su cabello.

Cuando despertó la luz ya entraba por el balcón

-Lo siento, me quede dormido-

-Aun es temprano, recuéstate otro rato-

-Tu no has dormido, deberías dormir tu-

-Ya debo irme-

-Pero aun es temprano, tu lo has dicho-

-Recuerdas que deje el auto en la entrada, si me quedo un rato mas podrían llevárselo, y entonces los medios harían un escándalo.-

-Entiendo, vete con cuidado.-

-No te preocupes estaré bien-

-Llámame cuando llegues-

-Si mami- contesto burlón

-Oye, me preocupo por ti, baka-

-Jeje lo se, pero como pretendes que te hable si no tengo ni tu numero-

Shuichi anoto sus números en un pequeño papel –Toma el de mi celular y el de la casa-

-¿A dónde quieres que te hable?-

-Al que quieras-

-Estas seguro que puedo hablar aquí, en estos momentos-

-Tienes razón, primero debo disculparme con Ritsuka, mejor márcame al celular-

-Mejor te mando un mensaje, no quiero interrumpir-

Shuichi se despidió de Yuki con un apasionado beso.

Shuichi ya no se atrevió a recostarse nuevamente, no quería fallarle nuevamente a su pequeño, pero aun era muy temprano como para comenzar a hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Ritsuka, así que se fue al sofá donde anteriormente durmió en Yuki y comenzó a reflexionar de todo lo ocurrido con el rubio escritor, nunca espero que todo fuera tan rápido con él, pero lo que mas recordó por que hace poco lo había vivido fue la noche anterior de pasión que vivió con su rubio amante, apareciendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, y parase apresuradamente para dirigirse a la mesa de centro de la sala donde tomo un cuaderno y una pluma comenzando a escribir desesperadamente, se encontraba tan concentrado que no noto cuando Ritsuka entro a la habitación, ni cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días aniki-

-WWWWWWAAAAA, ah buenos días Rit-chan, no te oí-

-Perdón no quería asustarte, ¿qué escribes?-

-Las canciones que incluiré en este disco-

-Son de...- y leyó una parte –amor- dijo sorprendido

-Si y de cómo encontramos el amor-

Ritsuka lo abrazo de improviso –Me alegra saber, que has superado eso-

-Tengo miedo Ritsuka, no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no quiero que me odies-

-Nunca podría hacerlo, ya es tiempo de olvidar el pasado y dejar de atormentarnos con el-

-Gracias... por cierto te debo una disculpa-

-¿Porqué?-

-Por preocuparte, ayer yo... lo siento-

-No te preocupes, estuve bien, al principio tenía mucho miedo por eso te marque como loco, pero después ya estuve mas tranquilo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ah pues veras- y se sonrojo

FLAS BACK

Ritsuka sabía que no encontraría a su hermano en casa por al mañana le había recordado que tenia un compromiso y que no llegaría hasta la noche, así que cuando llego a casa comió lo que compró en el camino, cuando terminó jugó con el play satiton, y después un rato con la wii, se encontraba un poco inquieto estando solo en el apartamento, así que puso música para distraerse y no dejarse absorber por el silencio, cuando dieron las 8 comenzó a preocuparse de no recibir ninguna llamada de Shuichi, así que decidió llamarlo, escuchaba ansioso el timbre, y cuando escucho el mensaje de Shuichi –Lo siento por el momento no puedo contestar por favor deja tu mensaje- Ritsuka entro en depresión, marcando seguidamente al celular de Shuichi, cuando estaba apunto de marcar por sexta vez, su celular sonó.

-¿Aniki?

-No soy Soubi-

-Ah-

-¿Estabas esperando una llamada de tu hermano?-

-Si-

-Entonces te marco mas tarde-

-No espera-

-¿Paso algo?-

-No cuelgues, por favor-

-No lo haré-

-Gracias-

-De que pequeño, dime ¿qué te pasa?, te oigo inquieto-

-Es solo que aniki no ha llegado y me siento solo- se sintió estúpido al decirlo.

-Ya veo, mmm me encantaría saber donde vives para hacerte compañía siempre que quisieras, pero mientras tanto, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Háblame, cuéntame algo, quiero seguir escuchando tu voz- se le escapo.

Por el otro lado Soubi esbozó una sonrisa-Bien, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?-

-No se-

-Hablemos de nuestros gustos, dime ¿cuales con tus cosas favoritas?-

-Me gusta mmm el color azul, escuchar la música de mi hermano, leer-

-Genial y ¿qué te gusta leer?-

-Las novelas de Yuki-sama son muy interesantes-

-Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, entonces eres fan de Yuki-

-Si-

-Eso me pone un poco celoso-

-Pero solo me gustan sus obras, además también me gustan mucho tus pinturas-

-Entonces ¿también eres mi fan?-

-Si-

-Jejeje eso me hace muy feliz-

-Soubi ¿y a ti que te gusta?-

-Tu- Soubi escucho una expresión ahogada y Ritsuka no supo como continuar la conversación, y se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar la voz de Soubi nuevamente.

-Y como pudiste comprobar cuando fuiste a mi estudio, me encanta pintar diría que es mi pasión, lograr transmitir lo que siento por medio del arte es increíble.- Ritsuka amaba cuando Soubi hablaba con tanta emoción –Cuando estoy imaginando como plasmar todos mis sentimientos y emociones, me siento asfixiado por que todas quieren salir, todas quieren ser plasmadas en ese instante, y entonces comienzo con los bocetos, ahí plasmo una parte de todo lo que siento, si tengo suerte de estar en mi estudio comienzo a pintar en ese instante y nada me hace más feliz que ver una obra terminada.

Ritsuka fue invadido por el sentimiento con que hablaba Soubi, que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, estaba disfrutando el monologo del rubio.

-Lo siento, nuevamente me he dejado llevar, debo estar aburriéndote-

-No para nada,... amo cuando hablas con tanta pasión de tu trabajo- lo dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse. –Me gustaría poder hablar así algún día-

-Cuando encuentres algo que te apasiones, no dudes que lo harás-

-Dudo encontrar algo... alguien como yo nunca-

-No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca- lo corto molesto

-Eh-

-Nunca lo vuelvas a decir, Ritsuka-kun, tu eres alguien tan especial y valioso, y tienes tanto talento-

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso si no me conoces?-

-Puedo verlo, alguien tan dulce y con tanto por dar que lo esconde dentro de si, tienes tanto que ofrecer Ritsuka, tu puedes ser lo que quieras, pero te estas limitando, diciendo esas tonterías, de que no encontraras algo, a ¿qué le temes Ritsuka?-

-...-

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan duro-

-...pero es cierto Soubi... yo tengo... mucho miedo, tengo miedo de mi pasado... y de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro- sollozo

-Perdóname mi intención no era hacerte llorar-

-Soubi ayúdame- habló desesperado

-A lo que quieras-

-Ayúdame a olvidar mi pasado, ya no quiero mas esto, lo que mas deseo es cambiar-

-Te ayudare-

-Gracias Soubi-

-Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado en este instante, para poder abrazarte, y borrar las lagrimas que provoque-

Ritsuka sonrió dulcemente –A mi también, me gustaría, pero pro el omento me conformo con oír tu voz-

-Llámame cuando quieras, también puedes mandarme mensajes de texto, así no estarás solo, de ese modo no estarás tan inquieto, estaré ahí para contestarte.-

-¿Estarás ahí?-

-Si estaré ahí-

-Que siempre estarás ahí para contestar el teléfono... no digas que harás cosas que no puedes cumplir-

-Lo haré si la llamada es de Ritsuka, sin duda estaré ahí para contestar-

-Harías eso por mi-

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-

Continuaron platicando hasta entrada la noche.

-Debo colgar pequeño, te he entretenido mucho, ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos para ir al colegio-

-Muchas gracias pro hacerme compañía-

-Es todo un deleite poder escuchar tu voz-

-Buenas noches Soubi-

-Buenas noches Ritsuka, sueña conmigo- Soubi logro escuchar una suave risa y antes de colgar agrego –Aishiteru Ritsuka- Ritsuka se quedo impresionado por la sinceridad de esas palabras y por la facilidad con que las expresaba, y con una sonrisa en sus labios respondió –Aishiteru Soubi- pero esto no lo alcanzo a escuchar el rubio pues ya había colgado.

Ritsuka miro impresionado el reloj, ya eran las 11:30, el tiempo se le había ido volando al hablar con Soubi, estrecho el celular contra su pecho y se acomodo en el sillón, justo debajo del cuadro de su amor, y en algo tenia razón, esa noche soñaría con él, y así se quedo felizmente dormido sujetando fuertemente el celular, justo como lo encontró Shuichi.

END FLASH BACK

-¿Ritsuka?

-Si-

-¿Cómo fue que te tranquilizaste?-

-A estuve jugando con los videojuegos, y se me paso el rato- mintió "Lo siento aniki, esto quedara solo entre Soubi y yo"

-Me siento muy mal por haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo-

-No te preocupes, debiste de estar muy ocupado, comprendo-

-Gracias Rit-chan, ahora apurémonos, antes de que se nos haga tarde-

-Si-

Desde ese día Soubi diariamente le mandaba mensajes a Ritsuka y Shuichi encontró la inspiración que le faltaba en el apasionado encuentro que tuvo con Yuki para terminar con las letras del nuevo sencillo.

Si al fin pude subir este capítulo, tarde mucho mas de lo esperado, espero que lo disfruten, para el siguiente creo que tardare más en subirlo pues aun no esta terminado, en cuanto termine de transcribirlo lo subiré.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Shuichi se encontraba demasiado ocupado con el nuevo sencillo que no tenia tiempo de ver a Yuki, hasta esa tarde que terminaban las grabaciones, mientras por otra parte Soubi le mandaba mensajes a diaria a Ritsuka, lo cual agradecía el pequeño, y aunque su relación aun no era muy intima, con uno que otro beso robado por parte del rubio, ambos se encontraban felices y listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Esa tarde Soubi invitó a Ritsuka al parque de diversiones.

Soubi ya se encontraba en la estación donde se vería con Ritsuka, cuando lo vio llegar su mundo se ilumino.

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde-

Soubi le obsequio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo beso en los labios -¿Nos vamos?- Ritsuka asintió muy sonrojado. El camino fue tranquilo, hablando de trivialidades y banalidades.

-Bien ¿Y a cuál quieres subirte primero?-

-Al que quieras esta bien-

-Vamos no seas tímido, elige el que quieras, el que sea me subiré contigo- Ritsuka se mostraba muy apenado. –En ese caso, subamos a ese- señalando el carrusel

-No crees que ya estamos grande para ese-

-No, a mi me gusta, ven- le ofrece su mano – vamos- Ritsuka dudo por un momento pero finalmente la acepta.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me subía, es divertido, no es verdad Ritsuka-

Ritsuka se encontraba algo apenado, pero muy feliz de estar ahí, disfrutando del paseo, cuando bajaron Soubi apreso al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo y acercándose a su oído susurro – No tienes nada porque apenarte-

-¿Cómo supiste que quería subirme?-

-Eres mi novio-

Continuaron subiéndose a distintos juegos toda la mañana, hasta que decidieron descansar un poco.

-¿La estas pasando bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz-

-Me alegra que así sea, me gusta verte sonreír-

-...Soubi, yo me siento... mal-

-¿Quieres que regresemos?-

-No, me siento mal, porque no... no puedo hacer nada por ti.-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu has hecho tanto por mi, me has hecho muy feliz al aceptar mis sentimientos, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi-

-Pero no es nada comparado, con lo que tu haces por mi-

-Estas menospreciando tus sentimientos y los míos-

-No yo no- se acerco desesperado a Soubi, para aferrarse a su pecho –Lo siento, nunca quise-

-Calma pequeño-

-¿No estas enojado?-

-No, porque habría de estarlo-

-Porque soy un tonto-

-No lo creo así, pero aun así tu eres mi tonto-

-Soubi- le reclamo un poco molesto

-Vamos a divertirnos-

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde se subieron a todas la atracciones que quisieron, después de bajar de la Medusa decidieron ir a comer.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- pregunto animado Soubi

-Me encantaría poder comer pasta-

-Entonces vayamos a comer pasta-

-Pero tu, ¿también quieres comer pasta?-

-Claro, si tu así lo quieres-

-Pero eso es lo que yo quiero, y tu ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Eso es lo de menos, mientras este a tu lado nada mas me importa- dijo juntando sus frentes, poniendo colorado a Ritsuka, le ofreció su mano y se dirigieron al restaurante. Ambos se encontraban felices estando junto al ser amado.

-Buenas tardes, que sean ordenar-

-Yo quiero pasta de champiñones y queso parmesano-

-Para mi , pasta a la boloñesa-

-¿De beber?-

-Refrescos-

-Bien en un momento les traigo su orden-

-Pensé que no encontraríamos un lugar donde vendieran pastas-

-Hoy en día ya no es difícil encontrar cualquier cosa-

-Tienes razón-

-Dime ¿qué quieres hacer terminando?-

-...Bueno yo... es un poco tonto-

-...-

-Yo quisiera subirme alaruedadelafortuna-

-No creo que sea tonto, yo creo que es romántico-

-¿En verdad?-

-Aja, además somos una pareja ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, contesto abochornado Ritsuka.

-Aquí tienen su orden- los interrumpió el mesero.

-Gracias-

-Provecho, con permiso-

-No olvides comer lentamente-

-Lento dices-

-Si-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para las batallas-

-¿Qué tipo de batallas?-

-Cuando te besan, puedes morder o que muerdan tu lengua-

-Eso es desagradable-

-Puede sentirse rico-

¿De verdad?- pregunto intrigado Ritsuka

-Si, ¿te gustaría intentarlo un día de estos?-

-Emm... yo... si- contesto bajito y muy sonrojado.

-Bien, por que no comenzamos, antes de que la comida se enfrié-

-Itadakimasu-

-Itadakimasu-

Ritsuka se encontraba muy intrigado por lo que anteriormente le había dicho Soubi, por lo cual degustaba lentamente la comida, mientras Soubi lo miraba divertido.

-¿Sabe bien?-

Eh... si ¿quieres?- ofreció

-Si, ¿me lo guardas?

-Esta bien- Ritsuka continuo comiendo, mientras Soubi solo bebía refresco, cuando Ritsuka comía un nuevo bocado Soubi lo sorprendió jalándolo hacia el para besarlo, aprovechando el contacto para robar el bocado de Ritsuka, cuando termino de pasarlo esbozo una lujuriosa sonrisa.

-Delicioso- Ritsuka no sabia como esconder su sonrojo y vergüenza.

-¿Quieres de la mía?- Ritsuka lo miro sorprendido y avergonzado mientras Soubi le ofrecía su tenedor, Ritsuka no se atrevió a decirle que no y acepto abriendo la boca, Soubi lo mira deleitado.

-Aishiteru... Ritsuka- Ritsuka lo miro intensamente y se arrojo a sus brazos, sujetando fuertemente la playera del mayor, lo miro dulcemente a esos ojos azules que lo hechizaban.

-Soubi... aishiteru- lo dijo acercando sus labios a los de su amante, terminando en un entregado beso.

Salieron del restaurante cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Vamos, estoy ansioso por subirme.- dijo alegre Soubi, jalando a Ritsuka.

Ambos disfrutaban de la vista desde aquel lugar.

-Gracias, todo ha sido perfecto Soubi-

-Todo lo que sea por verte sonreír-

-Sabes esta es la primera vez que me subo, y estoy muy contento que haya sido contigo, la vista es maravillosa-

-En especial, cuando estas con la persona de la cual estas enamorado-

El silencio reino, mientras ambos disfrutaban del paisaje, y de la compañía del otro, sin atreverse a romper aquel precioso momento, pero el inevitable final llego.

-Ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa-

-Solo un poco mas, por favor-

Soubi lo miro y esbozó una sincera sonrisa – Esta bien ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-Cuando veníamos, pasamos por un parque, vamos ahí si-

-Vamos-

Cuando llegaron las luces artificiales alumbraban el lugar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Soubi?-

-No se , lo que tu quieras esta bien-

-Vamos Soubi, no seas así, quiero saber todo de ti, quiero que me digas a donde te gusta ir-

-Ya te lo he dicho Ritsuka, eso es lo que menos me importa, mientras este a tu lado, nada mas me importa-

-Entonces si decido irme del país, ¿tu me acompañarías?-

-Si... ah _suspiro_ Ritsuka, si sintieras como me siento al solo verte, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti-

-¿Cualquier cosa?...pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque mi cuerpo, mi alma te pertenecen, hasta mi vida-

Ritsuka abrió los ojos sorprendido "tu vida... Seimei"

-¿Tu vida?... cállate, no digas eso, cállate-

-¿Ritsuka qué pasa?- pregunto asustado

-Tu vida, ÉL ESTA MUERTO- Ritsuka se encontraba muy alterado, se sujetaba la cabeza desesperado –CALLATE ¿POR QUÉ SEIMEI POR QUÉ?-

no soporto más y se desmayo, Soubi lo tomo con delicadeza y se dirigió al hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pensé que no querías verme-

-No pienses eso, de hecho me moría de ganas pro verte, sabes que vamos a sacar un nuevo álbum, y no he tenido tiempo, K nos esclavizo, hasta que termináramos el disco.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas terminado, te extrañe- lo dijo estrechándolo hacia él

-Yo también- dijo levantando el rostro para besar al rubio.

-aun es temprano ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Estar a tu lado-

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír y estrecharlo mas -¿Ya comiste?-

-Ahora que lo dices GGGGGGRRRRRRR, jejeje- rió apenado.

-Veo que no, ven te invito a comer-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Es una sorpresa, vamos- dijo jalándolo hacia la puerta.

Ambos subieron al auto de Yuki, Shuichi se encontraba muy emocionado, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía al rubio y sobre todo, tener una cita con él. "Un momento, solo he tenido una cita con Yuki, y eso fue... para conseguir la firma, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos tenido ni una sola cita como dios manda", Yuki miraba divertido a Shuichi, lo que sea que estaba pasando por esa cabecita, hacia que Shuichi pusiera expresiones muy graciosas a su parecer, al ver su semblante preocupado, él también se preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al menor.

-Yuki no puede ser que no hallamos tenido ninguna cita formal- dijo preocupado.

-Eso te preocupa-

-Bueno es que... en total solo hemos tenido una cita, y eso fue porque quería conseguir tu firma para Ritsuka, entonces eso no cuenta.-

-Jeje, ven continuaremos adentró, ya llegamos-

Yuki había llevado a Shuichi a un elegante restaurante Italiano, del cual era cliente, pro lo que pudo ver Shuichi , pues inmediatamente les dieron mesa.

-La carta, en un momento les toman la orden.-

-Gracias- Shu se encontraba impresionado, él no solía frecuentar lugares elegantes, lo hacían sentir un tanto incomodo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si, es muy bonito-

-Me alegra... y ahora continuando con lo de hace rato-

-Eh... eto eso... bueno yo...-

-Supongo que todo ha sido muy rápido, a mi no me interesa-

-Si, es verdad-

-¿Te preocupa tanto no haber tenido una cita formal, como tu la llamas, antes de haber llegado tan lejos?- pregunto serio Yuki.

-No, claro que no, me encanto ser tuyo, y de hecho,,, me gustaría repetirlo. Afirmo muy apenado – es solo que...-

-Solo que...- lo animo a continuar Yuki

-Ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novio- soltó de repente Shuichi, sorprendiendo completamente a Yuki.

-Así que de eso se trata-

Shuichi no se atrevía a mirar a Yuki.

-Mírame- Shuichi negó mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban un poco, Yuki se arrodillo para estar mas cerca del pequeño, lo tomo delicadamente del rostro, pero Shuichi volteo la cabeza, Yuki trataba de que lo mirara –Vamos, mírame- Shu lentamente levanto la cabeza, su mirada rehuía la de Yuki.

-Mírame Shuichi, por favor-Shuichi lo miro mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus amatistas.

-Lo siento Yuki, es una estupidez, yo...- un suave dedo cubrió sus labios.

-No es ninguna tontería, esto es importante para ti ¿no?- Shuichi asintió levemente, Yuki le dedico una sonrisa, la cual tranquilizo a Shuichi, Yuki beso los párpados de su amante y limpio suavemente sus lagrimas.

-Shuichi... ¿quieres ser mi novio?- Shuichi lo miro alegremente y se lanzo a Yuki.

-Si, si, si- lo abrazo y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras?-

-Porque estoy feliz-

-Baka- se separo lentamente del pelirrosa, lo miro cariñosamente y lo beso demostrando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía, cuando se separaron Yuki nuevamente limpio las lagrimas de Shuichi.

-Anda disfrutemos de la velado-

Shuichi asintió energéticamente, platicaron de varias cosas, importante y triviales, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo se les había ido volando.-

-Un día de estos me gustaría que fueras a mi departamento-

-En serio, y ¿cómo para que?- pregunto picaramente Yuki

-Me gustaría cocinar para ti, además podrías convivir con Ritsuka.-

-Si, eso es lo mejor, ahora que estamos saliendo- Shuichi se sonrojo por la idea.

PIPIPIPI-Disculpa-

-Mochi mochi-

Shuichi es Ritsuka-

-¿Qué paso?. ¿esta bien?-

-Se desmayo, ahora estamos en el hospital-

-¿Dónde?... voy para allá-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ritsuka se desmayo, lo siento debo irme-

-Te llevo-

-Gracias-

En el trayecto Shuichi se mostraba muy nervioso, Yuki trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Calma, veras que esta bien-

-No, él no esta bien, como no lo preví, que clase de hermano soy, Seimei nunca hubiera permitido que algo así pasara-

"Seimei, ahí estaba nuevamente ese nombre" –Calma, ya llegamos-

Shuichi bajo del auto aun cuando este se encontraba en movimiento, corrió hasta llegar a la recepción.

-Aoyagi Ritsuka, en ¿qué habitación esta?- pregunto alterado

-Espere un momento-

-No puedo esperar, dígame donde esta-

-Habitación 513-

Shuichi corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, cuando llego al piso en la pequeña sala de espera pudo ver a Soubi.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Tranquilo él esta bien-

-¿DÓNDE ESTA?-

Soubi se sorprendió de ver tan alterado a Shuichi –Por ahí – señalo un corredor, Shuichi no espero mas, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Ritsuka pálido y conectado a un montón de cables, el alma se le fue al piso, se acerco tembloroso mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, toco la frente de su hermano y retiro algunos mechones.

-Perdóname Rit-chan, todo es mi culpa, soy un pésimo hermano, perdóname- susurro dolido y desesperado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soubi vio llegar a Yuki

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se, estábamos hablando... Yuki me siento muy mal-

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa, ¿dónde esta Shuichi?-

-Esta con él-

Las horas pasaban y Shuichi no salía, Yuki se preocupo por él y decidió ver como se encontraba.

-¿Shuichi estas bien?-

-...- cuando se acerco a él, vio sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ven, vamos a tomar algo y regresamos-

-No tengo hambre-

-Vamos, Soubi también se encuentra muy preocupado-

Shuichi sabía que Soubi amaba a Ritsuka, y que debía disculparse pro haberte gritado, se levanto y siguió a Yuki, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Ritsuka. Cuando los tres se encontraban en la sala de espera, un incomodo silencio cubrió el ambiente.

_Suspiro_ –Soubi-kun ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-... no lo se, estábamos platicando, y de repente él... se altero, me pido que me callara, menciono un nombre y se desmayo-

-Seimei- Soubi asintió –Podrías decirme de que hablaban-

-Yo le dije que le pertenecía, que mi cuerpo y alma eran suyos, incluso ni vida- Shuichi se mostró sorprendió y un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios – Así que fue eso- susurro.

-¿Yo tuve la culpa?-

Shuichi negó –No, tu no lo sabías-

-¿Saber qué?- intervino Yuki

Shuichi lo miro fijamente unos momentos para después desviar la mirada.

-No se si les agrade saberlo – y miro tristemente a Yuki, quien sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Por favor, dinos- hablo implorante Soubi.

-Seimei... él era el hermano de Ritsuka.

-¿Era?-

-Si, él esta muerto-

-¿Cómo?-

-Fue asesinado-

SILENCIO

-Era obvio que tu no eras su hermano, entonces ¿cómo?-

-Seimei era... mi koibito- lo susurro sin atreverse a mirar a Yuki, a quien le calló como balde de agua fría.

-Entonces ¿qué paso?, dinos por favor Shuichi-

Shuichi miro dolido y confundido a Yuki, quien lo animo a continuar con un gesto.

-No se exactamente que paso, pero es tan doloroso- dijo tocándose el pecho, esto le rompió el corazón a Yuki, quien dejando su orgullo a n lado lo acuno en un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquilo pequeño- Shuichi no se atrevió a verlo a la cara.

-Nosotros- continuo con la voz quebrada -... nosotros... íbamos a casarnos- Yuki soltó sorpresivamente a Shuichi, quien esbozó una triste sonrisa, Soubi miro con reproche a su amigo, captando la indirecta, trato de abrazar nuevamente a Shuichi, pero para su sorpresa se separo de él, y continuo con el relato.

-Estábamos muy felices por ello, nos dirigíamos a casa de Seimei para darle la noticia a su madre-

FLASH BACK

-Seimei, ¿crees que tu oka-san lo tome bien?- pregunto angustiado Shuichi.

-No estoy seguro, sabes que ella no esta bien, pero no te preocupes, nada impedirá que nos casemos, Shu-chan- depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Seimei, Rit-chan esta aquí- alego apenado-

-Él también te quiere, ne otouto-

-Sssiiii-

-¿Qué piensas, pronto voy a ser tu cuñado?-

-No, serás mi nii-san- Shuichi no esperaba esa respuesta y sonrió muy feliz.

-Tienes razón, seremos hermanos-

Cuando los tres llegaron a su destino, Shuichi se mostraba muy nervioso.

-Calma amor- Seimei lo tomo fuertemente de la mano, todo estaba en orden en la casa, cuando llegaron al comedor, observaron a su madre en la cocina.

-Tadaima, Oka-san- hablo Seimei

-Oh Seimei, amor, que bueno que ya llegaste, siéntate, pronto estará la comida.-

-Si, solo que hoy también vino Shuichi-

-¿Qué?- su madre volteo molesta, su mirada se encontraba perdida, cuando enfoco a Shuichi todo estallo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, tu maldito demonio, tu que quieres alejar a mi Seimei de mi lado.-

Seimei soltó a Shuichi para tratar de calmar a su madre.

-Tranquila madre- ella no reconocía a nadie, solo miraba a Shuichi, tomo un vaso y lo aventó –Lárgate, no te quiero ver- Seimei miro preocupado a Shuichi, el vaso había dado de lleno en un mueble provocando que se rompiera, incrustándose pedazos en la piel de Shuichi, su madre no perdió el tiempo, tomo un cuchillo y lo arrojo contra Shuichi, el cual se clavo en su costado izquierdo.

-Shuichi vamos, estas herido, oka-san no esta bien- Shuichi estaba en shock no podía moverse, Ritsuka trato de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Vamos nii-san, salgamos de aquí- cuando su madre se dijo en Ritsuka, se altero más

-¿Quién eres tu?. ¿Dónde esta mi Ritsuka?- comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Calma oka-san, Shu toma a Ritsuka y salgan de aquí, vayan por la policía, yo me haré cargo-

-Seimei, eso es muy peligroso, ven con nosotros- reacciono Shuichi.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien- y le dedico una sonrisa a Shuichi para que se tranquilizara.-Vayan- los apremio.

Shuichi tomo a Ritsuka y salió de ahí, lo mas rápido que sus heridas le permitían, cuando se encontraban lo bastante alejados.

-Ritsuka, vamos debemos buscar un teléfono para ayudar a Seimei- hablo entrecortadamente.

-Seimei, tenemos que volver- Ritsuka se soltó de Shuichi y corrió de vuelta a casa.

-Ritsuka, vuelve- Shuichi intentó seguirlo, pero la herida en su costado izquierdo se lo impedía.

Cuando unas personas me encontraron, llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia, yo quería regresar, saber que había pasado, pero no me lo permitían, estaba desesperado, después de muchas suplicas y de haberme atendido, aceptaron llevarme, cuando legamos... la escena era horrible...- Shuichi no pudo continuar, los sollozos ahogaban su voz, Yuki tomo valor y se acerco nuevamente a Shuichi para consolarlo, sintió como se tensaba al abrazarlo, Yuki no se alejo y froto su espalda para calmarlo. Nadie dijo nada, Soubi y Yuki se encontraban consternados por lo que les acababa de contar Shuichi, cuando vieron que ya se encontraba mas tranquilo, Soubi se atrevió a hablar.

-Shuichi lo siento, no sabíamos... pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que encontraste.-

Yuki le dirigió una mirada asesina – No es necesario Shuichi, no los dirás cuando lo creas conveniente.-

-Esta bien, gracias Yuki... Seimei- la voz se el volvio a quebrar – Seimei estaba muerto-

-Al decirnos que fue asesinado, y lo que nos acabas de contar, quieres decir que su madre...-

Shuichi asintió

-Y ¿Dónde esta ella?-

-Muerta-

-¿Qué?-

-Después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se suicido-

-Y Ritsuka-

-Mi pequeño- se cubrió el rostro desesperado – Él... lo vio todo, cuando llegamos se encontraba sentado frente al cuerpo de Seimei, él se encontraba en schok, y... yo aun... tengo pesadillas, ... la cocina cubierta de sangre, todo desecho... y mi pobre Ritsuka sin reaccionar a nada y cubierto de sangre... yo... yo tuve la culpa.-

-No digas eso-

-Si me hubiera quedado, tal vez Seimei no..., yo podría haberlo ayudado-

-O tal vez tu también, hubieras muerto y no habría nadie que hubiera cuidado a Ritsuka- hablo Soubi.

-Por favor, ya no te atormentes- hablo lastimero Yuki – Déjame llevarte a casa.-

-No, quiero estar al lado de Ritsuka.-

-Vamos Shuichi, necesitas dormir un poco.-

-Por favor no te preocupes, yo me quedare, si ocurre algo, yo te llamare.-

Shuichi sabía que Soubi amaba profundamente a Ritsuka, y Yuki se preocupaba por él, se sentía tan miserable, por haberle revelado todo a Yuki de esa manera, él había hecho todo lo posible pro comprenderlo y hacerlo feliz, no tuvo valor de verlo a la cara, cuando acepto la propuesta de Yuki.

MikuruNyu.- Lo siento, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, aquí ya esta el capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones me ayudan mucho para continuar con este fic. Y no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que lo voy a terminar, aunque tarde un poco en actualizar.

Gaby kinomoto.- Te contesto hasta este capítulo, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por leerlo y sobre todo por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando, y esto como veras se va poniendo mejor, espero que disfrutaras del capítulo.

Tsukigono tanuki.- Jejeje me alegra que te este gustando, su secreto pues se revela en este capítulo, aunque solo la parte de Shuichi, pues aun falta la perspectiva de Ritsuka, esto vendra en el prox. Capítulo, espero que te halla gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu revies n.n

Hibari usui.- Jejeje n///n que bueno que te gusto eso me alegra mucho, espero que este también te halla agradado.


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, al igual que yo al escribirlo.

Aquella mañana había sido perfecta, Seimei había insistido para que Ritsuka los acompañara al evento.

-¿Te divertiste, Rit-chan?-

-Si, mucho-

-Me alegra, para la próxima iremos al parque de diversiones.-

-Si, quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna contigo, nii-san.-

-¿Y qué pasara con Shuichi?-

-Él subirá con nosotros.-

-Si, ya que pronto será de la familia-

-Seimei, ¿crees qué tu oka-san lo tome bien?- pregunto angustiado Shuichi.

-No estoy seguro, sabes que ella no esta bien, pero no te preocupes, nada impedirá que nos casemos Shu-chan- deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

Ritsuka se sintió un poco apenado pro haberlos visto, y aparto la vista de ellos.

-Seimei, Rit-chan esta aquí- alego algo apenado.

-Él también te quiere, ne Rit-chan-

-Sssssiiiiii-

-¿Qué piensas, pronto voy a ser tu cuñado?-

-No, serás mi nii-san- "aunque ya lo eres" pensó contento Ritsuka

-Tienes razón, seremos hermanos-

Ritsuka estaba emocionado, esperaba que su oka-san recibiera bien a Shuichi, al igual que él, pero no pudo evitar también sentirse un poco nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria su madre, se tranquilizo al ver a su hermano darle confianza a Shuichi tomando la mano de su amante, entrando a casa la casa, la cual se. Siempre se encontraba en orden, encontraron a su madre en la cocina.

-Tadaima oka-san-

-Oh Seimei, amor, que bueno que ya llegaste, siéntate, pronto estará la comida.-

Ritsuka no podía evitar sentirse triste al saber que su madre no lo quería de la misma forma que a Seimei, siempre trataba de complacerla, de ser el hijo perfecto, pero nada funcionaba, le dolía cuando su madre decía que él no era su Ritsuka.

-Si, solo que hoy también vino Shuichi.-

-¿Qué?- su madre volteo molesta, su mirada se encontraba perdida, cuando enfoco a Shuichi todo estallo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, tu maldito demonio, tu que quieres alejar a mi Seimei de mi.-

Seimei, siempre era Seimei, su madre ni siquiera notaba su presencia, su único hijo era Seimei, le dolía, le dolía mucho la verdad, su madre solo pensaba en su hermano, y él nada podía hacer.

No sabía que hacer con toda la confusión, su madre gritaba histérica contra Shuichi, quien no reaccionaba a nada, mientras su hermano trataba de calmar a su madre, pero se encontraba tan alterada que arrojo un cuchillo contra Shuichi, haciéndole daño, Ritsuka vio el semblante triste de Seimei, al ver a su koibito triste, no le gustaba ver así a su hermano, lo importante era sacar de ahí a Shuichi.

-Vamos nii-san, salgamos de aquí- su madre había notado al fin a Ritsuka, provocando que se alterara más.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Dónde esta mi Ritsuka?- comenzó a arrogar todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Ritsuka bajo la cabeza tristemente, mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas "ya lo sabía, sabía que no me quería, aun así ¿porqué duele tanto?" se perdió en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba, el dolor era tan intenso, se sentía desfallecer, pero no, no podía, su hermano era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, no podía permitir que nada le pasara, la voz de Shuichi lo hizo despertar.

-Ritsuka, vamos debemos buscar ayuda, para Seimei- hablo entrecortado.

-Seimei, tenemos que volver- se soltó de Shuichi, se encontraba un poco desorientado, pues no se había dado cuenta que Shuichi lo había sacada, sin que él se diera cuenta, después de correr unas calles se ubico, y corrió hasta su casa.

Al llegar todo el pasillo se encontraba cubierto por pedazos de cristal, su madre se encontraba llorando desesperadamente, se acerco lentamente para no alterarla, Seimei no se encontraba ahí, se preocupo al no verlo.

-Seimei... no te vayas... porque...- sollozaba, a Ritsuka se le partió al ver a su madre en aquel estado, se acerco y se puso frente a ella, no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos, después de todo era su madre, alzo la vista y contemplo un rato a Ritsuka.

-Seimei, Seimei, has vuelto- se lanzo a abrazarlo, Ritsuka correspondió el abrazo, frotando la espalda de su madre para tranquilizarla, mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-No me dejes Seimei, quédate a mi lado.-

-No lo haré, aquí me quedare-

-Ritsuka- escucho la voz de Seimei, trato de voltear, pero su madre se lo impedía, Seimei se acerco cautelosamente.

-Ritsuka, ¿qué haces...- pero no termino pues Ritsuka le pedía que se callara al posar uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Ve con Shuichi, él te necesita, no esta muy lejos de aquí, se encuentra muy mal- hablo bajo, para no alterar a su madre.

-Pero, tu... debemos irnos, ella se encuentra desquiciada, es peligroso quedarnos-

-Es nuestra madre-

Seimei dejo escapar un suspiro – Yo también me quedo-

-Ve por Shuichi, él te necesita, sino vas pronto él-

-No te dejare solo con ella- alzo la voz.

Su madre volteo a ver a la persona que la abrazaba.

-TU NO ERES MI SEIMEI- empujo a Ritsuka, tomo un cuchillo que se encontraba cerca y ataco a Ritsuka, haciéndole un corte en el brazo.

-RITSUKA VETE- tomo a su madre con fuerza

-Seimei, es nuestra madre-

-Esta loca-

-Vete, ve con Shuichi... Ritsuka ¿qué demonios te pasa?-

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del pequeño –Él te necesita... a mi... nadie me necesita- Seimei soltó a su madre al escuchar a Ritsuka, la sorpresa le hizo cometer un grave error. Su madre se lanzo furiosa contra Ritsuka, quien no evito ser el blanco de su ira, obteniendo varios cortes profundos por todo su pecho, Seimei al fin reacciono y protegió al pequeño, dándole la espalda a su madre, para abrazar a Ritsuka.

-No digas eso Ritsuka, yo te necesito- rompió el abrazo para encarar a su madre, quien cegada por el odio ataco a Seimei, para sorpresa del mayor, cortando la yugular de su hijo, la presión de su corazón causo que su sangre saliera con gran presión, yendo a para a las paredes. Ritsuka vio desplomarse el cuerpo de Seimei, desesperado trato de detener el flujo de la sangre, poniendo sus manitas en al herida mortal, pero todo fue en vano Seimei estaba muerto, lo único que logro fue que su cuerpo se cubriera con la sangre del mayor, mezclándose con la suya.

-Él te necesitaba-

-... NNNOOOO SEIMEI-

Ritsuka miro nuevamente a su madre, pro sus manos Coria sangre "ahora ella me querrá, ahora que Seimei..." no creía lo que estaba viendo, se le hizo eterno aquel momento, su madre observaba sus manos, las cuales temblaban.

-Yo...yo... Seimei- se dejo caer, miro nuevamente sus manos, y se percato del cuchillo, lo miro unos instantes y lo clavo en su pecho, cayendo al momento su cuerpo inerte. Ritsuka no pudo decir ni hacer nada, se quedo junto a su hermano con la mirada perdida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-SEIMEI- grito con dolor, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni le importo. –OKA-SAN, SEIMEI – se tenso al sentir unos brazos que lo abrazaban por detrás, trato de soltarse, se tranquilizo cuando escucho una voz familiar en su oído.

-Sácalo pequeño, saca todo tu dolor- volteó hacía donde venía la voz y pudo ver a Soubi, se aferró a él con todas su fuerzas, haciéndose daño.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Soubi acariciaba su cabello, le dolía ver así a Ritsuka, pero durante mucho tiempo no había podido desahogarse, ni siquiera los psicólogos lo consiguieron, y ahora Ritsuka demostraba todo su dolor, lloro durante varias horas, estando siempre Soubi a su lado, Ritsuka estaba agradecido con él, por permanecer a su lado sin preguntarle nada, cuando se encontró más tranquilo se acomodo en el pecho de Soubi, en el cual encontró calidez y descanso, se estaba quedando dormido cuando decidió hablar.

-Yo me odie...-

-...- Soubi espero paciente a que Ritsuka decidiera hablar.

-... cuando Seimei murió, yo pensé que oka-san me querría, que me cuidaría,... pero no fue así, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se suicido... ella nunca me quiso, para ella solo existía Seimei, yo... no era su hijo... por todo este tiempo me odie, me preguntaba porque seguía vivo, después de ese día, lo único que deseaba era morir... pero ahora lo comprendo... yo... ya no me odio... comprendí que lo único que quería era el cariño de mi madre... pensé que lo tendría cuando eso paso... pero me equivoque... y lamento haberme alegrado unos momentos por su muerte... pero ya no mas, cometí un error... si... pero eso ya es el pasado... pro mas que desee regresar, por mas que desee que Seimei este vivo, y por más que desee el cariño de mi madre, nunca lo conseguiré porque eso ya quedo atrás, eso es mi pasado... y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro- dijo volteando a mirar con profundo amor a Soubi, acaricio su rostro, para después tomarlo suave pero firmemente.

-Soubi- saboreo decir el nombre de su amor -... me ayudaras... ¿me ayudaras a dejar mi pasado?-

Soubi tomo las manos de su niño sin alejarlas de su rostro.

-Te ayudare a todo lo que quieras-

Ritsuka le dedico una sincera sonrisa, que hizo feliz a Soubi, sintiendo cálido su pecho, pero mas cálido fue el beso que su niño le dio, lleno de amor, sencillez y gratitud., cuando se separaron, Soubi vio la realidad, los ojos de su pequeño se encontraban muy hinchados, se veía tan frágil y pálido, lo atrajo hacia él, con ese gesto quería darle a entender que él lo pretejería, pero había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y eso lo inquietaba, y Ritsuka pudo verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-...nada, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, pero ya será después, por ahora descansa.-

-Lo que quieres preguntarme te tiene muy inquieto, ¿por qué no me lo dices?-

Soubi miro largamente a Ritsuka, y pudo notar que su pequeño había cambiado, su mirada ya no estaba triste, su semblante se veía mas maduro y tranquilo, lo dudo un momento, pero al final hizo la pregunta.

-...¿la odias?-

Ritsuka comprendió que se refería a su madre –No... no podría, después de todo... es mi madre, ella me dio la vida, aun cuando nunca me quiso, yo siempre la querré.-

Soubi esbozo una sonrisa y beso la frente de Ritsuka –Eres un ángel... mi ángel- y lo estrecho contra su pecho – Ahora debes descansar- lo estaba alejando de él, para recostarlo, cuando sintió el agarre de Ritsuka.

-Así... quiero dormir así, tu pecho es muy cálido-

Soubi se acomodo para que Ritsuka no estuviera incomodo, el pequeño encontró muy acomodo el pecho del mayor, el palpitar de su corazón lo relajo y arrullo.

-¿Estarás a mi lado cuando despierte?-

-Siempre estaré a tu lado-

Con esas palabras se quedo profundamente dormido

MikuruNYu: Bueno no se si exagere con su pasado, pero jejeje así estaba planeado desde un inicio, bueno Ritsuka, eso de la confianza como podrás ver será poco a poco y Soubi tiene un papel muy importante.

Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, eso me ayuda mucho para poder continuar con el fic.

Tsukiyono: Gracias por tu review, me alienta mucho para seguir, que bueno que te gusto, oh lo se era muy lindo para ser verdad, pero así tenia que suceder, pero pronto tendrán su recompensa, lo prometo n.n

Gabykinomoto: Que bueno que te gusto, aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas de favoritos n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón por el retrazo, pero ahora que estoy en la escuela esto me va a ser mas difícil poder actualizar. No las entretengo más y las dejo con este capítulo.

-Ahora ¿qué es lo que te pasa Shuichi?, pensé que estarías contento por el nuevo sencillo, y porque Ritsuka ya salió del hospital, y se esta recuperando.-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yuki-

-¿Peleaste con él, por lo que le contaste?, ¿acaso ya no quiere verte?-

-No-

-¿Qué pasa entonces?-

Suspiro –Hiro yo no quería que él se enterara así, yo me siento mal por como pasaron las cosas, ni siquiera eh tenido el valor de verlo, mucho menos de hablar con él-

-Lo estas evitando- Shuichi asintió –Creí que lo querías-

-Y es así, lo amo, pero...-

-Cálmate Shuichi, no creo que todo sea tan malo, habla con él, aclaren las cosas, dile como te sientes.-

-Y si no quiere verme-

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües-

-Tengo miedo-

-Es lógico, y es posible que no quiera verte, él también necesita tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, pero dime una cosa Shuichi, si es verdad que lo amas, pelearas, por su amor?-

-Si, no hay duda, aunque él me rechace intentare nuevamente llegar a su corazón... iré a verlo-

-Bien, no olvides llevar esto- le lanza un pequeño empaque

-Gracias Hiro- salió con ánimos para hablar con Yuki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki se sentía muy mal, su pequeño desde aquel día lo estaba evitando, acaso ya no lo quería

"Soy un idiota, como permití que ese mocoso se metiera tanto en mi, todo este tiempo siempre me protegí con esta mascara de frialdad, y él en un instante la rompió, me jure que nunca más volvería a pasar, ¿por qué demonios lo permití?"

-... otra vez- susurro mientras un brazo cubría sus ojos y una lagrima moría en sus labios.

"Pero es lo mejor, laguen como él, no debe estar a mi lado" se encerró en sus pensamientos, mientras nuevas lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor, gracias...-

-¿Qué pasa?, aun no he dicho nada y ya estas sonrojado-

-Este... yo... me da mucha pena que hayas tenido que ver lo del otro día-

-Te refieres al día en que despertaste-

-...Si- contesto bajito

-No tienes porque sentirte así, necesitabas sacar todo ese dolor-

-Gracias a ti y a mi nii-san-

-Yokata-

-Sabes, me gustaría poder ayudarlo a borrar la tristeza y dolor que aun hay en su corazón, pero no se como-

-Es al igual que tu, no podrás hacerlo solo-

-¿Qué yo?

-Si, por más que Shuichi se esforzó por tratar de ayudarte, de que sacaras tus penas, no lo logro, tu solo lo hiciste conmigo, es lo mismo que esta pasando con él, por más que intentes alegrarlo, no lo lograras completamente, eso es algo que solo Yuki puede hacer-

-Pero ellos no se han visto en estas tres semanas- habló desesperado

-Tal vez eso es lo que puedas hacer-

-¿Eso?-

-Reunirlos, que se encuentren para que aclaren las cosas-

-Es verdad, gracias Soubi... y ¿cómo lo haremos?- Ritsuka paseaba delante de Soubi, quien lo miraba divertido en el sillón.

-Soubi, ayúdame no se me ocurre nada- Soubi lo tomo de la mueca para jalarlo hacia él, Ritsuka quedo sentado en las piernas de su amante dándole la espalda.

-Tranquilo, ya veras que se nos ocurrirá algo- hablo cerca de su oreja provocándole un placentero escalofrío y un fuerte sonrojo, Soubi aprovecho la ocasión para estrechar más a Ritsuka por su cintura y besar su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo te estoy relajando, estas muy tenso- Soubi pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Ritsuka

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?-

-Baka- "Baka que acaso no se da cuenta de la situación"

-No tienes porque apenarte, somos una pareja y algún día tendremos que hacerlo- habló con voz sensual, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de su pequeño.

-No...ah...Soubi, nii-san, puede venir-

-Mmmm, no quiero- volteo la cabeza de Ritsuka para poder besarlo con deseo, solo rompió el beso para recostarlo y posarse sobre él.

-Sou...- un nuevo beso lo silencio, Soubi abandono sus labios para besar su cuello.

-...mmmm...Ritsuka se mío-

-Eh... yo...-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a ambos amantes (en especial al pequeño) Ritsuka empujo a Soubi, para quedar sentado.

-Nii-san bienvenido- lo vio pasar rápidamente hacía su habitación, Shuichi no se había percatado de la presencia de Soubi, hasta que Ritsuka le hablo de nueva cuenta.

-Nii-san, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Eh, ah, si... Soubi que bueno que estas aquí, ¿podrías cuidar a Ritsuka esta noche?

-Encantado- no tardo en contestar el rubio.

-Bien, Ritsuka, no te duermas tan tarde, no me esperen-

-Pero nii-san, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A ver a Yuki- y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro salió del departamento.

-Espero que todo salga bien-

-Ya veras que así será, esos dos se aman al igual que nosotros- hablo mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Por favor, que este, por favor" rogaba mientras tocaba el timbre, al principio nadie contesto, volvió a tocar y nada, se sintió mal por esto, cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí se encontraba Yuki, estaba feliz de verlo.

-Yuki- hablo con amor -¿Puedo pasar?-

Yuki se sorprendió de ver ahí a Shuichi, en un principio se alegro, para después sentir un dolor en su pecho, al recordar su decisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente

-Yo, quiero hablar contigo-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-

Cerro la puerta, pero Shuichi la detuvo a tiempo

-Por favor necesito hablar contigo-

-Has lo que quieras- y entró a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta.

-Yuki, yo, lo siento-

-...-

Shuichi supuso que estaba esperando que le explicara el porque de su visita

-Lamento no haberte llamado antes, o venir a buscarte...-

-Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de mi pasado de esa manera- Shuichi lo miraba nervioso, Yuki se mostraba distante y frió con él.

-Bien ya lo has dicho, ahora vete-

Shuichi sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero había decidido que pelearía porque Yuki lo perdonara y volviera aceptar.

-Antes de conocerte siempre pensaba en Seimei, mi música era para él... pero ahora, desde que te conozco todo cambio.. tu me hiciste volver a conocer el amor, por eso- se acerca hasta Yuki y le entrega su nuevo disco –este disco es tuyo, todas las canciones las inspiraste tu... por eso por favor dame otra oportunidad, yo quiero estar a tu lado, me duele que seas así conmigo.-

Yuki lo miraba fríamente, sin embargo su interior deseaba abrazarlo y ser él el que le pidiera perdón.

-...Shuichi yo...

-...-

-No puedo estar a tu lado- Con estas palabras sintió su corazón romperse.

-¿Por qué?- de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas

-...-

-Dime por qué no puedes estar a mi lado, yo en verdad lo siento, no quería que te enteraras de esa forma, pero por favor..-

-Vete-

-...No hasta que me digas por qué-

Yuki comenzaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba ver así a Shuichi

-Vete- repitió

-No, no me iré, Yuki yo te amo, por favor dime...-

-POR QUE SOY UN ASESINO-

La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Shuichi, no creía lo que su amado escritor le decía

-Ya lo sabes, ahora vete- Yuki se molesto al ver aun a Shuichi sin ninguna intención de moverse.

-¿Qué demo...-

-No me iré de aquí-

-Que no entiendes mocoso, soy un asesino, nadie quiere estar al lado de un asesino-

Shuichi lo miro molesto –Eres un maldito egoísta-

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Yuki.

-Ni siquiera te importan mis sentimientos, tu solo dices que eres un asesino, y que, yo me enamore de ti, por quien eres, por tu forma de ser, no por tu pasado, de hecho no me importa tu pasado.-

-No sabes nada de mi, como puedes decir semejantes estupideces-

-Entonces dímelo todo, quiero saber todo de ti, quiero poder ayudarte, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo.- suavizo su mirado y hablo con voz dulce.

-¿Qué yo te ayude?-

-Me ayudaste a darme cuenta que Seimei siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, pero que este te pertenece a ti.-

Yuki no sabia como reaccionar se encontraba molesto por que Shuichi era la primera persona que no hacia corriendo lo que él quería, contento por tenerlo ahí, e inseguro, por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-Esperare, cuando estés listo para hablar.- se sentó en el sillón que tenia mas cerca

Yuki suspiro pesadamente para dejarse caer en un sillón frente a Shuichi.

-Por el color de mis ojos y cabello se burlaban de mi, no aceptaban que era japonés, y pensaban que era extranjero, por eso me discriminaban, Touma trato de evitar esto llevándome a New York, pero yo era muy tímido y no podía estar en la escuela, por eso contrato a un profesor particular, me sorprendí al saber que era japonés, su nombre... Yuki Kitazawa, yo siempre estaba a su lado... me gustaba estar junto a él- una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro en ese momento – sin darme cuenta me enamore de él... nunca me di cuenta de sus intenciones, hasta ese día, yo fui a buscarlo a su departamento, Kitazawa-sensei me había dicho que fuera ese día... cuando llegue, dos hombres lo acompañaban, me asuste al ver sus sonrisas, me refugie tras el sensei, yo... no podía creer lo que esos hombre dijeron... él... ese maldito me vendió... me vendió por diez dólares...-

Shuichi miraba horrorizado a Yuki, quien evitaba mirarlo.

-Yo suplique... llore, le implore a Kitazawa que me ayudara, que no permitiera eso... pero lo único que dijo fue que lamentaba no ser el primero, yo... yo lo odie pro eso... cuando desperté Kitazawa permanecía a mi lado, lo único que hizo fue mirarme y decirme que sabia de mis sentimientos, que sabía que yo quería que él fuera el primero, que por eso me despreciaba, que por eso hizo eso... no pude oírlo mas, no podía soportar mas aquella tortura... yo tome el arma con la que me amenazaron... Kitazawa seguía burlándose de mi... y no pude más... le dispara tres veces.-

-...-

SILENCIO

-...Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho Tohma ya se encontraba a mi lado, no sabía lo que me estaba diciendo, mi vista y pensamientos solo estaban en Kitazawa.-

Shuichi se acerco a Yuki para abrazarlo, pero se vio separado violentamente por su amor.

-NO ME TOQUES, estoy sucio, manchado por la sangre y...- Shuichi lo volvió a abrazar, viéndose nuevamente empujado pro el mayor, pero no lo soltó, Yuki se revolvió en sus brazos, pero Shuichi no cedió, Yuki se calmo y se aferró a Shuichi en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrosa.

Yuki se separo de Shuichi y le dio la espalda –Vete-

-No-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?, si te quedas a mi lado solo te traeré problemas-

-No me importa, tu eres el que no entiende mis sentimientos... te amo, por eso nunca me alejare de ti... dime, a ti ¿si te importa mi pasado?, es ¿por eso que quieres alejarme de ti?-

-No-

-Yuki ambos hemos sufrido, ambos teníamos nuestro corazón con otra persona, una persona que ya no esta aquí, pero ahora... tu... tu eres al que amo, ¿cuántas veces debo de repetirlo para que me creas?-lo dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían al pecho del escritor.

-Dime que me amas Yuki, que soy tuyo- hablo desesperado, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus amatistas.

-Yo... te amo Shuichi- Shuichi lloro con mas fuerza, se arrojo a Yuki y lo beso desesperado, Yuki lo recibió gustoso y correspondió el beso de la misma forma, ambos corazones necesitaban sentirse amados, ambos cuerpos necesitan sentirse unidos.

Yuki besaba desesperadamente el cuello de Shuichi, mientras sus manos ya se metían por debajo de su playera, Shuichi sujetaba la cabeza de Yuki invitándolo a seguir más adelante.

-Ah, Yuki, hazme tuyo, te necesito- hablo mientras movía sus caderas desesperado sobre el semi despierto miembro de Yuki, quien respondió a esto desfogándolo de su playera para besar su torso, Yuki besaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, necesitaba marcar aquel cuerpo, saber que le pertenecía, beso, lamió y mordió los pezones de Shuichi, para gran deleite del menor, Shuichi también necesitaba sentir al rubio por lo que arranco los botones de su camisa, para tocar el fuerte pecho del rubio.

-Yuki, ya... hazlo- hablo agitado.

Shuichi se desespero de ver que Yuki no hacia caso a su suplica y rompió bruscamente todo contacto con él, Yuki iba a decir algo cuando observo a su pequeño despojándose de su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, y lanzarse hacia él, para hacer lo mismo con él.

Cuando Shuichi vio la fuerte erección de Yuki se excito de sobre manera y la introdujo toda en su cálida boca, para sorpresa y deleite del escritor, Shuichi succionaba ansioso.

-Ah...ah..bas-basta... Shu... aun no- Shuichi lo dejo para posarse nuevamente en las piernas de Yuki, viéndolo intensamente.

-Te necesito dentro.. onegai Yuki-

Yuki no lo hizo esperar y comenzó a prepararlo, Shuichi se movía ansioso por sentir a su Yuki en él.

-Ya.. ya estoy listo-

-Pero-

-Onegai-

-No quiero hacerte daño-

-No lo harás, ahora,... ah.. mm- Yuki no lo dejo terminar para introducirse en Shuichi de una sola embestida.

-Que...ah.. cálido- Soltó Yuki –mmmm... eres tan estrecho-

-Ah.. Yo... Yuki- se arqueo Shuichi, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirse de Yuki, quería que Yuki lo embistiera, y así se lo hizo notar al mover sus caderas, Yuki taimen estaba desesperado, deseaba saber suyo a Shuichi, y entregarse a él, con cada nueva embestida se entrega completamente a ese pequeño.

-Más... mas fur-te-

Yuki lo miro lujuriosamente, aquella imagen de Shuichi sobre él moviéndose, entregándose completamente, con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta escapando de ella fuertes gemidos, corriendo un hilo de saliva, lo volvió loco, embestía más rápido y fuerte a Shuichi, quien lo agradeció con más gemidos y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, Yuki lamió la saliva de Shuichi, y lo beso lujuriosamente, cuando rompieron el beso, Yuki sabia que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, y lo que mas deseaba era llegar a el junto a Shuichi, así que comenzó a masturbarlo salvajemente, Shuichi no cabía en tanto placer, se arqueaba para sentir al máximo aquella sensaciones.

-Ah...ah...Yuki...ah. y un dulce gemido para oídos de Yuki salió de los labios de Shuichi, cuando su orgasmo llego.

-Sju..ah-

Yuki había logrado su cometido, él también se había venido al igual que Shuichi, llenando el interior de su amor, con su esencia.

Shuichi se recostó rendido en Yuki, tratando de regular su agitada respiración, Yuki lo abrazo dulcemente, frotando su espalda, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Shuichi, cuando su respiraciones ya se encontraban reguladas Shuichi hablo.

-... Soy tuyo- abrazo mas fuertemente a Yuki, quien lo separo un poco de é, para poder verlo, lo miro como nunca antes había mirado a nadie... con profundo amor.

-Todo de mi te pertenece pequeño, no solo mi cuerpo y mi alma... también y sobre todo mi corazón.- lo beso demostrando todo lo que sentía. – Ven, vamos a la recamara-

Shuichi lo miro con profundo amor y permitió que Yuki saliera de él, Yuki se puso de pie y tomo algo que Shuichi no pudo ver que era, y se acerco nuevamente a él, para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta su habitación, Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la acción de su amante, cuando llegaron Yuki deposito suavemente a Shuichi sobre la cama y lo beso, para alejarse de él, Shuichi se extraño ante esto, y no pudo evitar peguntar.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo un poco desilusionado.

-Quiero escucharlo, mientras te hago el amor- mostró el disco de Shuichi, quien lloro feliz por escuchar esas palabras, Yuki termino de ponerlo para acercarse a Shuichi, y limpiar sus lagrimas, lo recostó lentamente, y se poso sobre él.

-Aishiteru- dijo Yuki, para después besar los labios de su amante, mientras la suave voz de Shuichi llenaba la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Juguemos videojuegos-

Se pasaron la tarde jugando, cuando Soubi se dio cuenta ya eran las cinco

-Voy a preparar algo para comer-

Ritsuka solo sintió, Soubi se alejo viendo una última vez a Ritsuka, no aguanto la tentación de besarlo, y así lo hizo, cuando se separaron Ritsuka lo miro un tanto confuso.

-Lo siento no pude resistirme- se disculpo Soubi

-Me hiciste perder- Soubi volteo hacia el televisor, y miro nuevamente a Ritsuka

-... Mas tarde te recompensare- hablo seductoramente

-Lo prometes-

-Si, ahora ¿me ayudas a prepara la comida?- Soubi lo ayudo a levantarse, apagaron todo y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?-

-¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Lo que hagas esta bien- se sentó observando todo lo que Soubi hacia, mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo, Soubi se acerco a Ritsuka.

-Creí que me ibas a ayudar-

-Lo estoy haciendo, al no estorbarte-

-Tu nunca me estorbas- lo beso, continuaron besándose y dándose pequeñas caricias, hasta que Ritsuka hablo.

-Soubi-

-... Dime- dijo rozando sus labios

-Tengo hambre-

-Tienes razón, lo dejaremos para después- se separo del ojo violeta para servir.

-Toma pollo y raíz rebanada de bardana, espero que te guste.-

-Si Soubi lo preparo, debe saber delicioso.-

Soubi le sonrió y le agradeció dándole un beso, la tardía comida transcurrió entre risas, miradas llenas de deseo, y roces.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto Soubi.

-Mmmmm veamos una película-

-Esta bien, ¿cuál quieres ver?-

-Te toca escoger-

-Seguro?-

-Si-

Soubi sonrió maliciosamente –Bien entonces vamos a ver Letras Prohibidas-

-Bien-

-Me esperas, voy por ellas-

-No quiero estar solo.-

-No tardare-

-Quiero ir contigo- se restregó Ritsuka en Soubi, ante esto el mayor no pudo negarse.

Ritsuka insistió en comprar golosinas para ver la película, Soubi le compro todo lo que quiso.

-¿Vas a querer las palomitas?-

-Claro sin palomitas no es lo mismo- habló animado Ritsuka

Mientras Soubi esperaba a que salieran del horno, Ritsuka puso la película, ambos se acomodaron en el sillón, Ritsuka recostado en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Y de qué trata la película?-

-Je, ya lo veras- Ritsuka se extraño por la risa del rubio pero no le dio importancia.

Conforme el filme avanzaba, Ritsuka se sentía más incomodo, los diálogos eran demasiado mmm explícitos, y que decir de algunas escenas, Ritsuka sentía como su temperatura iba aumentando, y no solo eso, pronto noto que un bulto iba creciendo en su entrepierna, Soubi también lo noto y sonrió satisfecho, estrecho fuertemente de la cintura a Ritsuka y hablo en su oreja.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- pregunto mientras lamía y mordía su oreja, y su mano rozaba el miembro semi despierto de Ritsuka.

-Ah... Soubi-

Soubi besaba el cuello del menor, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Ritsuka, quien comenzaba a sentir que la ropa sobraba, las manos de Soubi acariciaban el vientre de Ritsuka, para después bajar a su entrepierna, metiendo sus manos en la ropa interior del menor comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Naaaaa...- Ritsuka se pegaba más a Soubi apoyando sus manos en los muslos del mayor.

-¿Te gusta?-

Las palabras no salían de la garganta del menor, solo pudo mover sus caderas a modo de respuesta.

-Mmmmm veo que si... quiero probarte- Ritsuka no entendía a lo que se refería Soubi cuando sintió que lo alejaba de él, trato de poner resistencia, pero Soubi lo movió fácilmente.

-No comas ansias ángel... esto será mejor- dijo hincándose frente a Ritsuka, le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior lo necesario, y separo un poco sus piernas, lo recostó levemente en el sillón, para bajar nuevamente y ver al dueño de sus deseos.

-¿Qué...- Ritsuka no termino la pregunta, la imagen de Soubi lamiendo su miembro lo excito de sobremanera, además de las deliciosas sensaciones que la boca de Soubi producía en él.

-Ah...mmmm...- Ritsuka se aferraba desesperado al sillón, deseaba sentir más, se lo hizo notar a Soubi, moviendo sus caderas, y empujando su cabeza, no conforme intento que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-...ah más...más-

Soubi no lo hizo esperar y succiono y mordió con más fuerzas, Ritsuka no soporto más, y se vino en la boca de Soubi, tal y como él quería.

-Mmmmmm- soltó Ritsuka

Soubi bebió todo el líquido ansioso, no dejo escapar ni una gota, Ritsuka miraba embobado a su koibito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Acabamos de tener sexo oral-

Ritsuka lo miro sonrojado –Y ahora, te haré mío- habló poniéndose de pie, dejando ver a Ritsuka su erección para recostarlo en el sillón, mientras lo besaba con hambre, Ritsuka rompió el beso para poder hablar.

-No...mmm, espera... aquí no-

-Eh!?-

-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación, lo miro con deseo, Soubi apago la televisión, y tomo a Ritsuka en brazos, para vergüenza del menor.

-¿Por dónde?-

Ritsuka lo guío, cuando llegaron Soubi deposito inmediatamente a Ritsuka en la cama y se poso sobre él, lo beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, explorándola, conociéndola, disfrutándola, Ritsuka respondía de forma tímida, se separaban lo necesario para tomar aire, y nuevamente besarse, los besos se volvían más demandantes, Ritsuka se abrazaba al cuello del mayor, mientras ambas lenguas se encontraban y estrechaban, Soubi mordió levemente la de su amante, escapando un gemido de su garganta, el cual murió en boca de ambos. Soubi despojo de su pantalón y ropa interior a Ritsuka, hacia rato que quería hacerlo, acarició aquella suave piel para su gozo, Ritsuka tuvo que romper el beso para poder tomar aire y gemir, Soubi aprovecho esto para besar el cuelo del menor.

Ritsuka también quería sentir al mayor, así que torpemente fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, Soubi lo ayudo y se la arranco prácticamente, Ritsuka lo miro divertido y estiro su mano para tocar el blanco torso del mayor, ante el roce un calosfrió recorrió placenteramente a Soubi, quien introdujo una mano bajo la playera de su niño, deseaba, no ansiaba verlo desnudo, delicadamente lo despojo de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Soubi se quedo sorprendido ante la belleza de su niño, aunque su pecho estuviera cubierto de cicatrices, su cuerpo era perfecto, Ritsuka se sentía inquieto, sabía que tenía cicatrices en todo su pecho, gracias a su madre, intento cubrirse, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Soubi, rozo y beso delicadamente una de sus cicatrices, como queriendo borrarlas, así hizo con cada una de ellas, Ritsuka lloraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Creí que me rechazarías cuando vieras mi cuerpo-

-...Eres perfecto-

-Pero-

-No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario- Ritsuka se abrazo fuertemente a Soubi, mientras lloraba feliz, por haber encontrado a alguien como Soubi.

-Ritsuka, ¿quieres ser mío?-

-Ansió ser tuyo-

Soubi besó y mordió su pecho, dejando una pequeña marca rojo- Eso significa que eres mío- dijo señalándolo.

-¿Yo también puedo?-

Soubi asintió, Ritsuka hizo lo mismo en el pecho de Soubi.

-Se ha puesto rojo-

-Si-

-Je esto es divertido- beso un nuevo lugar en el pecho de su amante, Soubi no podía esperar más, así que aprovecho que su niño se separo de él para recostarlo, ambos se miraban con deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor.

-Soubi... onegai, quiero ser tuyo- Soubi obedeció besando nuevamente su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Ritsuka, que se enrollaba en el cuerpo del mayor, Soubi rozaba el miembro de Ritsuka con su abdomen, para delicia del menor quien buscando más contacto se arqueaba para obtenerlo. Soubi sabía que debía prepara a Ritsuka para lo que vendría, por lo que lo beso apasionadamente, mientras introducía un dedo, en la entrada de Ritsuka, acallando así un gemido de dolor, Ritsuka rompió el beso para desilusión de Soubi, buscando aire.

-Ah.. Soubi, ¿Qué haces?-

-Necesito prepararte para lo que vendrá- Ritsuka entendió a que se refería y abrió un poco más las piernas.

-Entonces apúrate- Soubi sonrió amablemente e introdujo otro dedo.

-Eres muy estrecho, necesito lubricarte- lo dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos

-Eh- Ritsuka comenzaba a desesperarse, por lo que tomo la mano de Soubi e introdujo sus dedos en su boca, lamiendo desesperado, cuando creyó que era suficiente los saco de su boca y observó a Soubi.

-Ok, ya entendí, solo relájate, para que no sea tan doloroso- Ritsuka asintió, observando a su amor mientras lo preparaba, al principio fue molesto sentir la intrusión pero conforme Soubi movía juguetonamente sus dedos, gemidos de placer escapaban de la boca de Ritsuka, cuando sintió que los de dos de Soubi lo abandonaban, un pequeño gruñido de disgusto se dejo escuchar, Soubi lo miró divertido, y finalmente se desprendió de sus pantalones y ropa interior, Ritsuka lo miro avergonzado por no pensar en su amante y de lo incomodo que estuvo hasta liberase de la molesta prenda, lo abrazo dulcemente y susurro en su oído.

-Hazlo-

Soubi se acomodo y penetro lentamente a Ritsuka, quien no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas de dolor escaparan de sus ojos, las cuales Soubi limpio delicadamente y evito moverse hasta que su niño se acostumbrara, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, Ritsuka pronto comenzó a moverse, Soubi sonrió al igual que Ritsuka y comenzó a embestirlo, los gemidos por parte de ambos, no se hicieron esperar, y pronto llenaron la habitación, Ritsuka necesitaba más, por lo que se aferraba al rubio, Soubi subió la intensidad .

-Ah... Soubi-

Soubi sabía que Ritsuka no resistiría más por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo, Ritsuka nunca había sentido anteriormente algo igual, pero le agradaba, le gustaba bastante, no aguanto más y se vino en la mono de Soubi, arqueándose.

-SSSSSSOOOOOUUUBBBIIII-

Soubi sintió como la entrada de Ritsuka se contaría, aquello le gustaba bastante, por lo que lo embistió unas veces más y se vino dentro del pequeño, Ritsuka sintió el cálido líquido resbalar por sus piernas, y sonrió satisfecho y abrazo fuertemente a Soubi.

-Ahora soy tuyo- dijo aun con su respiración entrecortada.

-Y yo soy tuyo, mi pequeño- lo besó, para después separarse u poco y salir de él, se tendió junto a Ritsuka y lo abrazo posesivamente, Ritsuka se acomodo en el pecho de Soubi, amaba estar junto a él.

-Soubi tengo frío-

-Venga, metamonos bajo las cobijas, no es bueno dormir a la intemperie. Soubi ayudo a Ritsuka y nuevamente se acomodaron.

-Buenas noches Rit-chan-

-Buenas noches... amor-

Cuatro corazones palpitaban alegres por saberse junto al ser amado, pro saberse entregados y correspondidos.

Lamentablemente tendrán que esperar un poco más para el próximo capítulo pues aun no tengo nada de este y con las tareas, me será un poco difícil poder concentrarme y que la inspiración llegue a mi, solo les pido paciencia si, pues ya solo serán dos capítulos y esto terminara.

Lamento no poder contestar los review, pero estoy super agradecida que sigan leyendo y que dejen review, para el prox. Capítulo los contestare todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento mucho la demora, pero la escuela en verdad que te llega a quitar la inspiración, espero que continúen leyendo y disfruten de este capítulo

Por la mañana Yuki se despertó confuso, sabía que le había confesado todo a Shuichi, estaba seguro que se alejaría de él, nunca espero que se entregara con tanta pasión, se sentía contento por eso, pero lo que más le agradecía es que se hubiera quedado a su lado después de saber la verdad sobre él, lo observo dormir y no pudiendo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos, mientras una cálida sensación se expandía por todo su pecho.

-Gracias- lo beso dulcemente en la frente, se recostó nuevamente y abrazo posesivamente a Shuichi, quién al sentir el cálido abrazo volteo para acomodarse en el pecho de su koibito, Yuki sonrió ante la acción del pelirrosa, para después quedarse nuevamente dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ritsuka despertó al sentir unas suaves caricias en su brazo.

-Mmmmm-

-Buenos días, amor-

-Soubi- abrió completamente sus violetas para darse cuenta de la situación, se encontraba recostado en el brazo de Soubi completamente desnudo, al notarlo se sonrojo violentamente, Soubi lo miro divertido.

-Me encanta verte así-

-Soubi, en verdad nosotros...- dijo señalando a ambos.

-Si... ¿te arrepientes?-

-No, pero fue tan... perfecto que pensé que había sido un sueño-

-No lo fue, y sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Me encanto hacerte el amor. Ritsuka ya no podía sonrojarse más –Y me encantaría poder hacerlo diariamente-

-Soubi, yo no podría...-

-Es un decir, que quiero estar a tu lado siempre-

-Yo también-

-Entonces nos casaremos-

-¿Casarnos?- se levanto Ritsuka, fue tan violento al hacerlo que se hizo daño.

-Ritsuka, ¿estas bien?

-Au- lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Baka, no debes moverte tan bruscamente, es obvio que te harás daño, a sido tu primera vez-

-Me duele-

-Ven- Soubi lo recostó lentamente en su pecho -¿Por qué has reaccionado así?. ¿Acaso no quieres casarte?-

-Me sorprendiste... en verdad quieres casarte-

-Por supuesto-

-Pero soy un niño- contesto tristemente Ritsuka –Lo más probable es que te aburras de mi-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tu eres un adulto y conoces muchas cosas de las cuales yo no tengo idea-

-Oye en primera no soy tan viejo, segundo me encantara estar a tu lado con cada nuevo descubrimiento, demás yo podría enseñarte cosas que no se ven mas que en la intimidad-

-Hentai-

-No soy ningún hentai Ritsuka, además tu tienes la culpa-

-¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?-

-Si, eres tan perfecto, que siempre pienso en ti-

-Soubi, yo también solo pienso en ti-

-Te esperare pequeño-

-Eh-

-A que estés listo para casarnos-

Ritsuka miro tristemente a Soubi, y el mayor comprendió sus temores.

-No tienes porque temer, yo te amo, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos, estos nuca cambiaran.-

-Promételo- extendió su dedo meñique, Soubi lo miro enternecido y enlazo su dedo.

-Lo prometo- Ritsuka se sonrojo ante lo infantil de su comportamiento.

-Es lo que amo de ti. Lo beso suavemente sellando así la promesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi despertó lentamente y al sentirse rodeado por el aroma de Yuki, esbozo una sonrisa, se separo un poco de Yuki para poder mirarlo.

-Eres tan hermoso- no resistió la tentación de besarlo, se sorprendió al sentir que su beso era correspondido.

-Creí que estabas dormido- confeso apenado Shuichi

-Lo estaba, hasta sentir tus labios-

-Lo siento no era mi intención despertarte-

-Me encantaría ser despertado todas las mañanas así-

Shuichi se sonrojo – Eso no puede ser posible, pues no dormimos en la misma cama-

-Entonces ven a vivir conmigo-

-Eh, ¿Qué?-

-Si lo prefieres podríamos comprar una casa mas grande, para los tres-

-¿Tres?-

-Si, Ritsuka debe tener su propio cuarto-

-Tu... tu ¿quieres que nosotros vivamos contigo?-

-¿O prefieres que yo viva con ustedes?-

-YUKI- se arrojo a su escritor.

-Shuichi, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estas bien?, acaso no...-

-Claro que no, Yuki te amo, yo pensé que te retractarías por lo ocurrido ayer, yo tenía miedo que me abandonaras, no sabes cuanto... y ahora quieres formar una familia con Ritsuka y conmigo... Yuki me has hecho tan feliz, claro que quiero vivir contigo, es lo que más deseo, estar a tu lado por siempre- sollozaba

Yuki después de la sorpresa correspondió el abrazo de Shuichi, cuando el pelirrosa se encontraba más tranquilo, Yuki lo alejo un poco de él.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si-

-Por cierto, ya es muy tarde, ¿no estas preocupado por Ritsuka-kun?-

-Eh, no Soubi esta con él.- se abrazo nuevamente a Yuki

-De-dejaste a Ritsuka con Soubi-

-Si-

-¿Los dos solos?-

-Si-

Una gota resbalo por al cabeza de Yuki -¿Shuichi, estas consciente de lo que podrían hacer?-

-¿Hacer?, no entiendo-

-Shuichi, Soubi y Ritsuka se aman al igual que nosotros, y tienen la oportunidad de quedarse solos, no crees que ellos...-

-No te entiendo Yuki, ¿por qué no mejor comemos algo?, tengo hambre-

"No puedo creer que no entienda este baka" –Shuichi no crees que Ritsuka y Soubi tengan relaciones si tienen la oportunidad- fue al grano.

-¿Qué?, no creo Ritsuka es muy tímido, bueno aunque cuando esta con Soubi, se transforma completamente, bueno eso sería un problema si estuvieran so...-

-YUKI VAMOS TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR CUANTO ANTES-

"Baka"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tadaima Rit-chan- Yuki entro después de su koibito

-Que raro dejaron el televisor prendido, de seguro se les olvido después de ver DVD- Yuki seguía de cerca de su koibito.

-Iré a verlo a su habitación, espérame aquí Yuki- Yuki miro el DVD y lo tomo "Letras Prohibidas, ese Soubi" cuando escucho un fuerte golpe corrió a donde se encontraba Shuichi, encontrándolo desmayado en el corredor.

-Shui...- miro a la habitación donde pudo ver a Ritsuka y Soubi, profundamente dormidos, con solo una ligera sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, cerro la puerta y tomo en brazos a Shuichi, para llevarlo a la sala.

-Shuichi, estas bien, vamos- Shuichi abrió sus amatista, pero aun esta en schok.

-Te invito a comer- lo ayudo a pararse y salieron de ahí, Yuki lo llevo a un lugar apartado.

-Shuichi tienes que comer... Shu tarde o temprano iba a pasar...-

"No puedo creerlo, Ritsuka... apenas tiene... y el ya... no puedo creerlo, yo tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y él...AAAHHHH, estoy consciente que los dos se aman, pero ES TAN JOVEN"

-...por eso no debes preocuparte, esos dos se aman-

-Yuki, Ritsuka es tan joven y ya ha perdido su virginidad, y yo... no puedo creerlo, me siento mal-

"Yo tratando de animarlo y este baka solo estaba pensando en eso, me siento un estúpido" –Baka- se sonrojo Yuki

-Eh... Yuki, esta...-

-Urusai-

-... sonrojado- Shuichi lo miro embelesado y se acerco a él –Te vez tan lindo-

-No digas tonterías, ahora siéntate-

-Gracias, por tratar de animarme, sabes soy un tonto-

-Eso ya lo sabía-

-Me estoy preocupando por cosas sin importancia, Ritsuka perdió su virginidad con la persona que ama, tal vez la conoció muy joven pero eso no importa, mientras los dos se amen... y yo también la perdió con la persona que más amo, tarde en encontrarte, pero me alegra estar a tu lado.-

-Es muy importante, para ti eso-

-...No, solo importa estar junto a la persona que amas y entregarte totalmente a ella, se que yo no fui el primero, pero me alegra que me hayas elegido-

-¿No te arrepientes, después de lo que sabes?-

-Nunca-

Yuki lo miro agradecido -...Te amo- dijo bajito

-Yo también te amo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Soubi, mmmm, ¿qué hora es?-

-No se-

-Debemos levantarnos, no quiero que Shuichi nos encuentre así, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si nos encuentra así.-

-Es verdad-

-Ritsuka ¿qué quieres desayunar?-

-Soubi, son las doce del día esto ya no es desayuno-

-Entonces será almuerzo-

-Bien-

Mientras comían Shuichi y Yuki llegaron, Shuichi no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Nii-san, bienvenido, Yuki-kun- hizo una reverencia.

-Ah Yuki, Shuichi-kun, ¿desean comer algo?-

-No gracias, Yuki me llevo a almorzar, si me disculpan, estoy cansado- se retiro a su habitación.

Soubi y Ritsuka se extrañaron de su actitud, mientras Yuki veía todo divertido.

-Nii-san-

-Yuki ¿qué pasa?, Shuichi esta muy extraño, ni siquiera nos miro-

-En verdad quieres saberlo-

-Claro-

Miro a Ritsuka y luego a Soubi –Él los vio en la cama- aquello fue un balde de agua fría para ambos, y salió dejándolos solos.

"Que mi nii-san nos vio" _sonrojo intenso_ "no puedo creerlo, no podré verlo a la cara, es vergonzoso, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?, ¿A qué hora?"

"No puede ser, con razón no quería mirarnos, ¿Abra visto todo?, no no creo que sea un hentai... ah Kamisama que va a pensar de mi , yo... yo le quite la virginidad a su pequeño hermano, estoy en problemas, y si quiere que no vea más a Ritsuka"

-Soubi-

"No él no es tan malo"

-...Soubi-

"Pero y si llega a pasar, no , nunca me separare de Ritsuka, si es necesario huiremos juntos"

-SOUBI-

-...¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-

-Debo hablar con mi nii-san-

-Le explicare todo y me disculpare con él-

-No, primero me gustaría hablar a solas con él-

-...Bien, pero cualquier problema me avisas-

-Si-

-Lamento la situación- lo beso

-No te preocupes, aclarare todo con mi nii-san-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- se despidieron

-¿Nii-san?- toco a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a abrir la puerta –Nii-san ¿podemos hablar?-

Shuichi lo miro unos momentos y dejo escapar un suspiro –Si, es inevitable- susurro.

-Nii-san, lo siento, no quería que nos encontraras así-

-o.O?????-

-Yo, lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

-¿Así?, ¿Otra vez?- Rit-chan, no se que me estas diciendo.-

-...ha-hablo de Soubi y de mi- contesto por lo bajo.

Las imágenes llegaron a Shuichi, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Ah, si eso-

-Lamento que te hayas enterado así, yo prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-No- Shuichi obligo a Ritsuka a mirarlo.-Esta bien, ustedes dos se aman, no es nada malo, aunque deben de tener más cuidado, me desmaye cuando los vi a los dos, no podía creer que mi oni-chan ya hubiera tenido esa experiencia, me sorprendí mucho cuando lo descubrí-

-Nii-san, ¿no estas molesto?-

-No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?-

-Yo creí que...-

-No te preocupes Ritsuka, no estoy molesto, aunque creo que aun eres muy joven para tener relaciones.-

-Le dire a Soubi, que esperemos-

-Si, eso esta bien, es lo más conveniente-

-Gracias nii-san-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Por ser mi hermano- lo abrazo, permanecieron un momento así, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Rit-chan-

-Si-

-¿Qué opinas de Yuki?-

-Mmm, no lo se, pero me alegra que él sea la persona que te hace feliz-

-Sabes, me gustaría que lo conocieras más, veras que es muy agradable-

-Si-

-Rit-chan-

-Si-

-Quiero saber tu opinión...-

-Si, cobre ¿qué?-

-Sobre vivir con Yuki-

-...-

-...-

Shuichi se mostró triste ante el silencio de Ritsuka

-Nii-san-

-No quiero obligarte a nada Rit-chan, si no te sientes cómodo con esto, le diré a Yuki que es muy pronto-

-Nii-san, no es eso, solo es que estoy muy feliz, me alegra saber que vivirás con la persona que amas-

-Rit-chan-

-Hermano, siempre te has sacrificado por mi, dejando tu felicidad para después, por eso, me encantara vivir con Yuki-san como una familia-

-Ritsuka- susurro Shuichi, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y lo abrazo fuertemente. –Le hablare a Yuki- se dirigió a la sala.

"Jejeje parece niño chiquito"

-Mochi, mochi-

¿Yuki?-

-Si-

-Yuki, donde viviremos, ¿en tu departamento o en el mío?-

-Eh?, Shuichi no te entiendo-

-¿Ya se te olvido lo que me dijiste?-

-Lo de vivir juntos-

-Si-

-Ah, creo que lo mejor, es comprar una casa más grande, así no será ni tu departamento ni el mío... será nuestra casa-

-... Yuki-

-¿Crees que tu representante pueda ayudarnos a buscar?-

-Si, mañana le diré a K, pero una casa no será muy grande para los tres-

-Cuando Soubi se entere, no querrá salir de ahí-

-No entiendo, si solo ha venido unas cuantas veces al departamento a ver a Ritsuka, ¿por qué dices que no saldrá de la casa?-

-Porque nunca sale de mi departamento-

-Ah-

-Además, no creo que sea bueno escucharlos en la intimidad, ni que nos escuchen a nosotros-

-YUKI-

-Jeje, ¿cuándo vamos a buscarla?-

"Esta riendo...es...hermoso" snif, snif

-Shuichi, ¿estas bien?-

-Yuki, necesito verte- sollozó

-Acabamos de vernos-

-Por favor- imploro

-Esta bien, voy para allá-

-Te esperare- aferró el teléfono

-¿Nii-san, Yuki no quiso?-

Shuichi negó –Entonces, ¿qué pasa?- Shuichi se abalanzo a Ritsuka y lloro en su pecho –Tengo miedo- sollozaba.

-Ven- Ritsuka lo llevo al sofá y trato de consolarlo –Shuichi, ¿de qué tienes miedo?-

Shuichi no contesto y continuó llorando, Ritsuka no comprendía la actitud de su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki se preocupo por Shuichi, le inquieto su comportamiento, no entendía porque comenzó a llorar "Acaso lo presiones demasiado proponiéndole que viviéramos juntos, y se vio forzado a aceptar, tal vez él no quiere" Yuki se apresuro para llegar con su koibito.

-Shu, voy a abrir- lo alejo de él

-Yuki-kun-

-¿Dónde esta Shuichi?-

-En la sal, ah estado así desde que colgó-

Yuki entró encontrando aun Shuichi completamente destrozado, esto lo preocupo de sobre manera –Shuichi- lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-Yuki- se aferró a él, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Ritsuka, llama a Soubi para que te acompañe, me llevare a Shuichi-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes estará bien, lo traeré de regreso cuando este más tranquilo-

Ritsuka asintió, mientras veía como salían, e hizo lo que le pidió Yuki, cuando Soubi llegó encontró desconcertado a su koi.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No estoy seguro, Shuichi hablaba con Yuki por teléfono, cuando comenzó a llorar.-

-Yuki le dijo algo-

-No, de hecho vino de inmediato cuando Shuichi se lo pidió-

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionara-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados esperando la llegada de Shuichi y Yuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki llevó a Shuichi a un parque alejado

-Shu, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estas así por mi culpa?, sino quieres que vivamos juntos yo lo entiendo-

-Tengo miedo-

-Miedo, ¿de qué?-

-Yuki todo es tan perfecto, te amo tanto, tu ahora sonríes y ríes por teléfono, Ritsuka es feliz junto a Soubi, tengo miedo que todo esto me sea arrebatado nuevamente.-

Yuki comprendió a lo que se refería –Shuichi, mírame- le pidió delicadamente, Shuichi obedeció.

-Tarde o temprano esto terminara, lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos y rezar porque tengamos una larga vida juntos-

-Yuki... yo lo siento, soy un tonto-

-Si, pero eres mi tonto, y así te quiero-

-Te amo Yuki-

-...Yo también, ven regresemos, Ritsuka esta preocupado por ti-

-Solo un poco más- se acomodo en el pecho del mayor. Yuki abrazo a Shuichi, mientras los dos disfrutaban del silencio.

-Shuichi se esta haciendo tarde, debemos regresar-

-...Mmmm se mordió el labio inferior me siento un tonto, no se que le diré-

-Vamos, es tu hermano-

-Yuki-

-Dime-

-¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo?-

-...Si-

-Gracias, regresemos a casa-

-Ahora si quieres regresar-

-Jejeje, si ahora que se que no dormiré solo.-

-Nunca más volverás a dormir solo-

-Te amo... Yuki-

Yuki le tendió la mano a Shuichi y se dirigieron a casa del menor. Cuando llegaron encontraron sumidos en un tenso silencio a la joven pareja.

-¿Rit-chan?-

-Nii-san, oh nii-san estaba tan preocupado, ¿estas bien?- lo dijo abrazándolo

-Lo siento Rit-chan, lamento haberte preocupado, me comporte como un tonto, jejeje prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Shuichi-

-Bueno, creo que ahora que regresaron puedo irme tranquilo, ahora que Ritsuka no esta solo-

-Soubi-kun, muchas gracias por cuidar de Rit-chan- hizo una reverencia

-Oh no es necesario esto Shindou-kun, yo...-

-Y por hacerlo feliz, y amarlo como lo haces- lo interrumpió Shuichi.

-Shindou-kun- susurro

-Soubi-kun, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?, pediremos algo-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bien ¿qué les gustaría cenar?-

-Si gustas puedo preparar algo- se aventuro Soubi

-Pero eres nuesto invitado, eso sería una grosería-

-Nii-san, Soubi cocina muy bien-

-Dejalo Shuichi- intervino Yuki

Shuichi suspiro derrotado –Bien, aunque sigo creyendo que es una descortesía-

-Gracias, confía en mi, ¿por qué no esperan en la sala?-

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Ritsuka

-Esperemos en la sala Shuichi- lo dirigió Yuki

-Soubi, hay que esforzarnos-

-Si, pero dime que le gusta a Shuichi, así podré impresionarlo-

-Jejeje buena idea mmm ramen, eso le gusta mucho- (lo siento no se me ocurrió algo mejor XD)

-Es un poco tarde para eso, pero esta bien, hagámoslo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Más tranquilo?-

-Si, gracias-

-Yuki, ¿te gusta Soubi como yerno?-

-Jajaja lo conozco muy bien, y créeme que es la mejor pareja para Ritsuka-

-Lo se, me alegra que ahora todo este bien... me gusta mucho cuando ríes- concluyo sonrojado Shuichi.


	15. Chapter 15

Esa tarde Yuki invito a Shuichi a comer a un restaurante lujoso, amaban pasar el tiempo juntos platicando de cosas triviales y de sus carreras, así como del futuro, donde ambos se veían juntos.

-Shuichi, que piensas de la relación de Ritsuka y Soubi-

-Mmmmm me agrada saber que Ritsuka a encontrado el amor en Soubi, además no hay ninguna duda de que ambos se aman y hasta se casaran-

-¿Casarse?-

-Sip-

-Y, tu y yo ¿nos casaremos?

-Lo haremos cuando en nuestros corazones hayan sanado con el cariño del otro-

-Y no crees que ese momento nos ha alcanzado-

-Si- contesto Shuichi muy contento

-¿Entonces te casarías conmigo?- le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante en el.

-Sin dudarlo- contesto Shuichi con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuki coloco delicadamente el anillo en el anular de Shuichi y beso su mano.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?- pregunto Shuichi

-Cuando tu lo desees- nuevamente lo besó en los suaves labios de Shuichi.

-Debemos revisar nuestras agendas, para poder tener nuestra luna de miel- hablo picaramente Shuichi.

-Sin lugar a dudas, esta no puede faltar ne?-

Ambos rieron

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ritsuka, le diré a tu hermano de nuestro compromiso-

-Pero yo...-

-Estoy seguro que él nos comprenderá, es tu hermano, no se me hace justo que le ocultemos nuestro futuro matrimonio-

-Estoy de acuerdo, me siento mal de mentirle a mi hermano, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo tome muy bien-

-Lo enfrentaremos juntos-

-Gracias Soubi-

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-

-Lo más pronto posible, quiero que esta angustia que vivo se acabe-

-Veras que todo sale bien-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shuichi, festejemos-

-¿Qué vamos a festejar?-

-Nuestro compromiso, o acaso no quieres hacerlo-

-Claro, le hablare a Ritsuka, para que Soubi se quede con él, lo más seguro es que estén juntos-

-No tienes miedo de que hagan cosas indebidas-

-No, porque harán lo mismo que nosotros- rió por lo bajo Shuichi

-Jejeje, me alegra que tengas idea de lo que haremos-

-Mochi, mochi-

-¿Ritsuka Soubi esta contigo?-

-Si-

-¿Están en casa?-

-Si-

-Bien, entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo-

-Eh, ¿qué?-

-Hoy no regresaremos a casa-

-Pero tengo que hablar contigo oni-chan-

-Si es así voy para allá-

Ritsuka se sintió mal por echar a perder los planes de Shuichi –Oni-chan no es algo urgente, puede esperar para cuando llegues-

-Estas seguro-

-Si, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, esperare a que regreses para hablar- habló convencido Ritsuka.

-Bien mándale saludos a Soubi de nuestra parte, nos vemos mañana-

Ritsuka suspiro cansadamente

-Shuichi no vendrá hoy-

-No, te mandan saludos-

-Gracias, entonces que haremos-

-Él quiere que te quedes conmigo, no le gusta dejarme solo-

-Con gusto me quedare contigo para siempre-

-Soubi- Ritsuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-

-Yo, ah no lo se-

-Te parece que vayamos al parque y regresemos a ver televisión-

-No estoy con ánimos de salir, lo siento-

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?, te vez triste-

-Yo no quería que Shuichi se fuera, pero... ¿por qué soy tan egoísta?-

Soubi lo abrazo

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo con Yuki es normal que lo extrañes-

-¿Estoy mal al pensar eso?-

-No, es lo más normal, antes siempre solo estaban los dos, pero ahora Yuki forma parte de tu vida, Yuki es la pareja de Shuichi, ahora ellos están más unidos, así como yo soy tu koibito-

-Me gusta estar a tu lado-

-Lo vez, pero no por eso olvidas a Shuichi, cierto-

-Nunca-

-Es lo mismo-

-Soy un niño- admitió apenado

-Si, pero eres mi niño, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yuki y Shuichi caminaban tomados de la mano por la calle, hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel-

Cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación Yuki abrió la puerta eh hizo pasar primero a Shuichi.

Cuando hubo pasado él cerro la puerta bruscamente y puso a Shuichi contra esta y comenzó a besarlo con gran pasión

-Ah Eiri ¿por qué tanta prisa?-

-Mmm Shuichi no puedo soportarlo más, te necesito- comenzó a sacarle la ropa

Shuichi noto la impaciencia de Yuki y pronto se desespero por sentirlo dentro de él

-Yuki... oh solo... hazlo-

-Tengo que prepararte-

-Onegai solo hazlo-

Yuki lo miro unos momentos sorprendido y luego sonrió con lujuria –Esta bien-

Le arranco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y lubrico un poco su entrada con su lengua, se puso de pie y mordió su lóbulo –Estas listo-

-Si-

-Te dolerá-

-Solo hazlo-

Yuki no lo hizo esperar y lo penetro de una sola embestida Shuichi no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios

-Estas bien, amor-

-... Dame un minuto-

Yuki espero paciente hasta sentir el movimiento de caderas de Shuichi.

-Mmmmm oh Shu... me vuelves loco-

-Ah Eiri- Shuichi se recargaba con fuerza en la puerta, sintiendo cada embestida que el rubio le brindaba y lo inundaba de placer.

Yuki tomo el miembro de Shuichi y comenzó a masturbarlo

-No Eiri... m... vengo- no paso mucho tiempo para que Shuichi llenara con su esencia la mano de Yuki, quien sintió contraerse el interior de su koibito para satisfacción del mayor y embestir con más fuerza, llenando aquella cálida parte de Shuichi con su semilla-

-Aaaaaaaammmmm... oh... ... Shu eres...- y delicadamente salió de aquel cálido lugar

Shuichi no tenia fuerza en sus piernas y se dejo caer, pero su cuerpo nunca llegó a tocar el piso pues Yuki lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama.

-Ah eso fue...-

-Maravilloso- termino la frase Shuichi

-Sin lugar a dudas-

Ambos se otorgaron caricias y pequeños besos disfrutando la compañía del otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ritsuka, ¿cómo imaginas nuestra boda?-

-Eh, mmm bueno, nunca lo he pensado-

-Yo te imagino vestido de blanco...-

-Pero ya no soy virgen- lo interrumpió Ritsuka

-Eso se me hace una estupidez, ser virgen, pero eso no significa que no seas puro mi niño-

Ritsuka se sonrojo

-Con flores adornando el lugar, mientras la luz del atardecer ilumina tu rostro, y el sonido de las olas, es la mejor música que puede haber en ese momento-

-¿Quieres que nos casemos en la playa?-

-Me encantaría, o ¿es qué acaso no te gusta la idea?-

-...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-... Tu has imaginado como sería... y yo... no me había puesto a pensar en eso- admitió apenado

-Lo siento estoy ansioso porque ese momento llegue y por eso siempre sueño con el-

-Eso significa que yo no...-

-Jejeje no claro que no, solo que aun no te haces a la idea, pues aun eres menor de edad, y no podemos casarnos, hasta que sea lo contrario.-

-¿En verdad crees que sea eso?-

-Por supuesto no dudo del amor que me tienes-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-

-Simple, es porque siempre me lo demuestras, con tu intensa mirada cuando estamos solos, con tu sonrojo cuando hacemos el amor y cuando te hago un cumplido, cuando tu cuerpo se estremece cuando te abrazo con todo mi amor, cuando suspiras mi nombre cuando no estoy, podría continuar hasta el fin del tiempo, enumerando cada una de tus formas de demostrar tu amor-

-Soubi, amo cuando hablas así- se acerco lo más que ambos cuerpos le permitía y beso a aquel rubio cuyo corazón le pertenecía. El rubio le sonrió al romper el beso

-¿Dime pequeño, me permitirías pintarte?-

Ritsuka asintió un poco apenada, había olvidado que se lo había prometido a Soubi cuando se conocieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-AAAAAHHHHHH YUKI-

-SHUUUUU-

Nuevamente ambos había llegado al orgasmo, Yuki se dejo caer a un lado de Shuichi, observándolo con gran amor y alejando unas hebras rosas de sus amatistas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto aun con la respiración agitada por la acción que hace poco habían llevado acabo.

-Hai- contesto bajito

Yuki lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, noto el cansancio de Shuichi y sonrió satisfecho

-Tómalo como calentamiento para la noche de bodas- hablo divertido

-¿QQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Acaso piensa matarme, o que no me levante de la cama en varios días?-

-La segunda opción-

-Eres un descarado cínico-

-Jejeje te lo estoy diciendo, no digas que no te advertí después eh-

Shuichi no sabía como replicar, simplemente se quedo atónito, la cara de Shuichi era tan cómica que Yuki no pudo evitar reír

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿Te estas riendo de mi?-

-Jajajajajjaa tu jajajjajajaj cara jajajajajaja-

Shuichi se sintió feliz de ver reír de tal manera a Yuki, nunca lo había visto así, y le encantaba verlo así, aunque se estuviera riendo de él.

-Me duele-

-Cuando ríes de esa manera, es normal que el abdomen te duela-

Yuki dejo escapar un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse

-Nunca había reído de tal manera-

-Me alegra haber sido el causante de eso, y poder escuchar tu hermosa risa-

Yuki lo miro agradecido –Muchas gracias, y lamento haberme reído de ti-

Shuichi negó –No tienes porque disculparte estoy feliz de que yo sea el que causante de eso-

-Ven, descansemos-

Shuichi se acomodo en los brazos de su hermoso rubio y ambos cayeron rendidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta?-

-Es extraño ver tu propio rostro en una pintura-

-Bueno se podría decir que este solo es un boceto, aun falta ponerle color y tenerla en un marco-

-Aun así me gusta-

-Gracias-

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Yuki-san y mi hermano?-

"Vaya Ritsuka es muy ingenuo, a mi me gustaría estar haciendo lo que ellos TT.TT"

-Soubi?-

-Eh no lo se, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, ya es tarde, vayamos a dormir-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi se despertó agitado "Tengo que ir a trabajar" miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación del hotel. –Pero si hoy es sábado- y volvió a recostarse

Yuki lo escucho –Baka hoy es jueves-

-¿QQQQQUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?. K-san me va a matar- se levanto rápidamente, pero hacerlo fue un gran error, en su entrada sintió un gran dolor y se dejo caer, lo cual fue otro grave error.

-WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Yuki se alarmo al oír tal grito.

-¿Qué d...?- al ver a Shuichi en el piso se levanto rápidamente y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-

Shuichi no pudo responder el dolor era tan intenso que unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Yuki lo tomo en brazos con temor a lastimarlo y lo deposito en la cama

-Shu, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Yo...- el dolor aun no pasaba-

-Calma, te traeré agua caliente-

Shuichi lo miro agradecido.

Cuando Yuki regreso Shuichi se encontraba más tranquilo y comenzó a atenderlo

-Me dirás por que hiciste algo tan tonto-

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, sino lo hago K-san se va a molestar mucho-

Shuichi vio una mirada indescifrable en su rubio y no supo que hacer.

-Hablare para avisarles que no iras, no te preocupes, ahora quédate aquí y descansa-

Shuichi miro como se alejaba el rubio y se ruborizo al notar que iba desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza. Cuando regreso noto esto en su pelirrosa. Y toco su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

-Ahora ¿por qué estas tan avergonzado?-

-... COMO PUEDES ANDAR DESNUDO COMO SI NADA-

-Mmm pues me preocupe por ti y no tenia nada puesto, además solo estamos tu y yo, y por si no te has dado cuenta, tu también estas desnudo.-

Shuichi al notar esto se puso como semáforo.

-Ya avise en tu trabajo, y dijeron que tendrías que presentarte el sábado para que repusieras el día.-

-Mmmprrr yo quería estar contigo, ahora no hay remedio, y además todo esto es debido a ti-

-¿A mi?- dijo inocente Yuki

-Si, si hubieras tenido más cuidado, además no podías esperar hasta el fin de semana-

-Pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste, además tu eras el que pedía por más, no puedes culparme a mi por eso, además de que eres el culpable de que cada vez que te vea quiera estar sobre ti, y me excite de sobremanera.-

-Ahora dices que todo es mi culpa-

-Por supuesto, quien te manda ser endemoniadamente sexy-

Shuichi no supo que contestar ante eso.

-Ya es tarde, y Ritsuka debe de estar preocupado, ven tomemos un baño- lo tomo en brazos y juntos se dirigieron a su destino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Soubi estoy nervioso, ¿Qué le diremos a mi hermano cuando llegue?-

-Le diremos lo mucho que nos amamos y que nos comprometeremos para cuando tengas la mayoría de edad nos casemos-

-Diciéndolo parece muy fácil-

-No hay que preocuparnos, Shuichi-san es comprensivo-

-Pero no por eso me dejo de sentir nervioso-

-Yo también-

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta

-Ya llegaron-

-Ya llegaron-

Ambos se encontraban tensos, esperando a que Shuichi entrara, y lo vieron siendo cargado por Yuki.

-Esto me recuerda cierto día- hablo picaramente Yuki

-Eiri- se sonrojo Shuichi

-Onni-chan ¿estas bien?, ¿qué paso?-

-No hay de que preocuparse Ritsuka, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Soubi ya puedes irte-

-Ritsuka y yo estamos comprometidos-

-Eh- la cara de Ritsuka era de total asombro, acaso no habían quedado en otra cosa.

Yuki bajo cuidadosamente a Shuichi, se miraron un momento

-Vaya, ya se habían tardado en decírnoslo-

-¿Y el anillo?- pregunto Yuki-

-Eh-

-O.o-

Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, eso era todo, así de fácil, tanto estuvieron pensando en la situación y eso era lo único que esos dos decían.

-Y bien- espeto Yuki

-Eh ¿qué?-

-Y el anillo-

-Ah, este yo aun no-

Yuki negó –Y así esperas que te dejemos a Ritsuka-

Shuichi miraba todo muy divertido Yuki era cruel con Soubi al decirle eso.

-Así es como le vas a dar las cosas solo de palabra-

-No yo..-

-Vamos Yuki, no seas tan duro, ellos se aman, y no dudo que Soubi siempre le dará todo lo que desee a Ritsuka- intervino Shuichi para alivio del rubio

-Bien-

-Mientras nosotros también les tenemos una noticia-

-¿Qué es nii-chan?-

-Vamos a casarnos- y les mostró el hermoso anillo que llevaba.

-Felicidades-

-Felicidades-

-¿Cuando es la boda?-

-Bueno aun no lo sabemos, primero debemos revisar nuestras agendas-

-Y...-Soubi sabia que el tema que iba a tocar era delicado -¿A quienes van a invitar?-

-Bueno yo no tengo familia mis padres murieron, siendo yo adolescente, pero tengo a la banda, y ¿tu Yuki?-

-...-

Soubi sabía que Yuki no estaba en buenos términos con su familia –¿Los invitaras?-

-Lo más probable es que no vengan-

-Aun así los invitaremos- intervino Shuichi

Yuki lo miro cálidamente, hacía tiempo que Yuki le había hablado de la situación con la que estaba con su familia.

-Solo queda fijar la fecha y el lugar-

-Lo de la fecha lo dejaremos para después, veamos ¿dónde te gustaría casarte Eiri?-

-Definitivamente nos tendremos que casar en el extranjero, pues aquí no son permitidos los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo-

-Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado casarme en Kyoto-

-¿Qué tal Inglaterra?- los ayudo Soubi

-Mmmmm muy lluvioso-

-¿Estados Unidos?-

-Mucha gente-

-Canadá- hablo decidido Yuki –Ahí nos casaremos, es tranquilo, con un agradable clima y tranquilo, es perfecto-

-Viajaremos a Canadá, nunca he ido para allá- hablo emocionado Shuichi –Hablare con K y le diré todo, para ver lo de la fecha-

-Perfecto-

Soubi miraba con sana envidia aquella situación, él daría cualquier cosa por también estar planeando su boda, pero aun tenia que esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Laallllihhhhhooooooooooooo, buenos días a todos- saludo alegre Shuichi.

-Vaya ¿qué tuvo que pasar esta mañana para que llegaras temprano?- lo interrogo Hiro

-WWWWAAAHHH HIRO- se abrazo a él

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Hiro no vas a creerlo-

-Tal vez si me lo dijeras-

-Voy a casarme con Eiri- dijo muy emocionado

-Muchas felicidades, wow ahora entiendo todo- Shuichi asintió enérgicamente

-¿Y ya tienen la fecha?-

-Aun no, tengo que hablar con K respecto a eso, ¿crees qué acepte adelantarnos dos semanas de vacaciones?-

-Ni lo dudes-

-Ay no lo se y si dice que no, y todo se retrasa, Eiri se enojara y entonces, que tal si ya no quiere casarse conmigo, no Hiro entonces yo me moriria-

-Tranquilo, que dramático eres, en primera Eiri te adora nunca rompería el compromiso contigo, y segundo veras que K te dará lo que pides-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme?- exclamo K

-Waaahhh, ah K-san no lo oí llegar, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-

-solo dilo, no necesito que empieces con falsas adulaciones-

-Bueno es que Eiri y yo pensamos casarnos, pero debemos ver nuestra agendas para la fecha, y yo quería pedirle que si nos puede adelantar dos semanas de vacaciones para que puedan ir a mi boda-

"Vaya cuando quiere algo hasta me habla de usted, y eso me hace sentir viejo"

-Mmmm pero aun no saben la fecha-

-No- se apresuro a responder

-Mmmm lo más seguro es que Seguchi asista, esta bien, una vez que tengas la fecha házmela saber, y les daré esas dos semanas-

-Ohhhh muchas gracias K-

-Pero debes adelantar todo lo posible de trabajo-

-Si-

-Oh, K-san-

"Ahora que querrá pedirme"

-Este yo quería saber si podría retirarme temprano el día de hoy-

-Ayer no viniste y hoy quieres salir temprano- levanto una ceja incrédulo por lo que le acababa de pedir el pelirosa.

-Oh yo lamento mucho lo de ayer... entiendo yo me pondré a trabajar-

-¿Para que querías salir temprano?- lo cuestiono K

-Eiri y Yo le ibamos a decir de la boda a su familia-

-... Mmmm esta bien, puedes ir, pero mañana no quiero ningún pretexto-

-GRACIAS- y salió de ahí antes de que K se arrepintiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Eres un amor-

-Lo se... eh no digo a que te refieres-

-Vamos K no tienes que fingir conmigo, nos dejaste salir temprano para que Shuichi se encontrara con Yuki, para que juntos enfrentaran a la familia de Yuki

K dejo escapar un suspiro – Es lo único que puedo hacer por él, sus antiguas canciones eran buenas, pero siempre mostraban tristeza y soledad, ahora que esta con Yuki-san nada de eso aparece, sino todo lo contrario, y ahora las ventas se han duplicado, debemos tenerlo feliz, para que no baje su calidad de trabajo-

-Solo di que estas feliz por él-

-Es verdad, pero no le digas a nadie-

-Baka no tienes de que preocuparte-

-... ¿Hiro, y nosotros cuando nos casaremos?-

-Primero tienes que proponérmelo, y después ya veremos-

-Hiro ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si. Lo beso

-¿Te parece esperar un año para casarnos?- cuestiono K

-Claro, no hay porque apresurarnos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos Eiri- lo alentó Shuichi

Yuki dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo de la mano a Shuichi para encaminarse a donde su padre se encontraba.

Mika fue quien los recibió

-Eiri, me alegra tanto verte por aquí, papá estará contento-

Yuki se molesto de que Mika no mostrara interés por Shuichi, que ni siquiera se molestara en preguntar por él.

-Pare, Eri ha venido a verte- anuncio su hermana

-Oh esto es un milagro, vamos ¿dónde esta?-

Yuki se presento junto a Shuichi

-Eiri me alegra que hayas venido, y ¿quién es tu amigo?-

-Me alegra que preguntes padre, pues eh venido a anunciarte mi compromiso y futura boda con Shuichi-

-¿Qué vas a casarte?, vaya esto se es una grata sorpresa, aunque Shuichi es un nombre extraño para una jovencita-

-Padre te presento a mi prometido- lo dijo refiriéndose al pelirosa

-Sabía de tus relaciones con hombres, pero nunca pensé que te casarías con uno-

-Eiri no es gracioso lo que estas diciendo- intervino Mika

-No es ninguna broma- aseguro con voz fría

-¿Eiri, estas seguro en tu decisión?-

-si- contesto de inmediato y sin dudar

-Padre, no permitirás esto, es una deshonra para la familia, Yuki es el heredero del templo-

-No permito que hables así frente a mi prometido-

-Prometido, solo es un mocoso que quiere tu dinero-

Yuki no tolero esto y se acerco a su hermana para propinarle una cachetada –No vuelvas a decir algo así de mi prometido-

Mika lo miraba sorprendida nunca imagino que Eiri fuera capaz de golpearla

-Ahora disculparte con él- le ordeno, por su lado Shuichi miraba todo tristemente.

-Eiri no es necesario, yo... lamento haber causado estas molestias, solo queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes- no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas. Yuki se alarmo al ver esto, fue hasta Shuichi y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie

-Nos vamos- anuncio

-Espera- hablo su padre –Mika espera afuera, Eiri quiero hablar con los dos-

Mika miro sorprendida a su padre, pero obedeció

-Joven Shuichi-kun, lamento que haya tenido que ver esto, mi hija es obstinada y muy conservadora, les pido que por favor tomen asiento-

Yuki dudo por unos momentos pero al ver a Shuichi sentarse lo imito

-Eiri, me alegra que hayas venido a darme tan buena noticia, y ten por seguro que asistiré y bendeciré su unión.-

Yuki no salió del asombro "Eh escuchado bien o es una broma de mal gusto, acaso ha dicho que ira y nos bendecirá".

-Muchas gracias, estamos felices de que nos acompañe, usted y su familia-

-No estoy seguro si Mika asistirá, pero ahí estaré yo y Tatsuha-

Yuki hizo una inclinación, y agradeció a su padre, para salir de ahí acompañado de Shuichi.

-Eiri, al fin podré convivir con tu familia- hablo tratando de esconder su emoción

-Lo se, y eso me preocupa un poco-

-Pero porque tu padre se noto que es una persona agradable, y me encantara conocer a tu hermano-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, mi padre es frío y anticuado y lo que se refiere a mi hermano es un adolescente precoz, y mi hermana deja mucho que desear-

-Pero es tu familia, y pronto también la mía-

Yuki noto el entusiasmo de Shuichi y este lo contagio –Así es mi pequeño, seremos una gran familia- lo abrazó por detrás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo por más queramos que se detenga o se apresure, no sucede así y siempre sigue su curso habitual. Así fue como llegó el día de la boda, todo el mundo se encontraba ansioso y feliz por aquel acontecimiento, pero ninguno como Shuichi

-Hiro, ¿me veo bien?, ¿ya es hora de que nos vayamos para la iglesia?-

-Tranquilo Shuichi solo esperemos a que llegue el auto y partiremos-

-Hiro esto...- Shuichi no pudo continuar la emoción se albergaba en todo su ser

Hiro lo abrazo –Lo se lo se, vamos ya esta aquí-

Shuichi asintió y se dejo llevar por Hiro.

Yuki se paseaba intranquilo por todo el lugar

-Si sigues así aras un hoyo- comento Tatsuha.

Yuki trato de decir algo mordaz, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

-Vamos no estés nervioso, pronto estarás ante Kamisama y todo el mundo casado con la persona que amas-

-Lo se, solo quiero que ya suceda, y no tener que esconder mi relación con él-

-Pues será mejor que salgamos o podría pensar otra cosa-

Shuichi llegó a la iglesia decorada de forma sencilla con flores blancas, vestido con un traje blanco sastre, aumentando el color de su vistosa cabellera, y sus hermosas amatistas, Yuki lo esperaba a la entrada con un traje sastre negro con una hermosa rosa en su solapa, al verlo no pudo suprimir una sonrisa en sus labios, le tendió una mano, y Shuichi se apresuro a tomarla. Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra, su amor se reflejaba en cada una de sus acciones.

La ceremonia se llevo acabo entre un grupo reducido de familiares y amigos, para todos era claro que aquellas dos personas que aquel día unían sus vidas, se profesaba un amor lleno de respeto y confianza.

Pronto llegó el momento de pronunciar sus votos, Yuki decidió ser el primero

-Te puedo prometer entregarte el mundo y eso no sería suficiente para ti, pues no te haría feliz, porque eres la persona más humilde y sencilla que conozco y solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor y fidelidad para lograr es sonrisa tan bella que corona tus labios, no puedo más que ofrecerte eso y cuidar de ti, así como de Ritsuka, como la futura familia que seremos, y para sellar esta promesa y que siempre la recuerde, si llegara el momento en que la olvidase, te entrego esta rosa como símbolo de esta- besó la rosa que llevaba en la solapa y se la entrego con profundo amor a Shuichi.

Shuichi la recibió con manos temblorosas, sus emociones se desbordaban por sus manos, por sus ojos, por su cuerpo, beso aquella rosa de la misma forma que Yuki, y pronuncio sus votos con voz temblorosa

-Yo... te amo, eres mi todo, y por eso mismo luchare contra todo y todos para preservar y conservar este amor, con esta rosa y con este corazón- Shuichi no continuo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libres por su rostro, mientras Yuki las limpiaba con profunda paciencia.

Ritsuka no pudo suprimir las lagrimas rebeldes que escapaban de sus ojos, Soubi lo miro y lo estrecho contra si, entendía las emociones que en ese momento albergaban a su pequeño.

La fiesta sencilla con los pocos invitados se mostró alegre ante las interpretaciones de Nitle Gasper y Bad Luck, al final toda la familia de Eiri asistió a la celebración

-Felicidades a ambos- los felicito su padre

-Gracias- Yuki solo asintió agradeciendo el gesto

-Me alegra que nos allá acompañado con toda su familia-

-No podía dejar de asistir a la boda de mi primogénito-

Yuki se sorprendió de oír aquellas palabras, pero agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Ahora si me permiten debo hablar con mi hija-

Ambos asintieron y observaron como se acercaba a la persona que anteriormente había mencionado. Shuichi miro a Eiri y se acerco a sus labios de puntillas, con lo cual solo pudo rozar los labios de su ahora esposo, Yuki lo ayudo un poco al inclinarse.

-Antes de que vayan más lejos, me permites a Shuichi-

Ambos se separaron y vieron a su lado a Hiro y K, Yuki le dio un fugaz beso a Shuichi y añadió –Claro- alargo su mano junto con la de Shuichi y se la ofreció a Hiro.

Yuki y K observaban cada movimiento de sus respectivas parejas

-Gracias- habló K

-Eh, no entiendo ¿por qué me da las gracias?-

-Gracias a ti, Shuichi es muy feliz, cuídalo mucho-

-Si- ambos continuaron en silencio observando como el pelirrojo y el pelirrosa se divertían

-Felicidades, te lo mereces-

-Gracias, ahora Ritsuka, Eiri y yo somos una familia-

-¿Y ahora qué pasara?-

Shuichi suspiro –No lo se, solo algo es seguro el grupo seguirá adelante-

-Aunque estés casado, tendrás muchas responsabilidades-

-Lo se, pero Eiri sabe que mi segundo amor es la música y nunca se opondría a eso, así que por eso no hay ningún problema-

-Pero, me pregunto ¿si tendrás tiempo para seguir escribiendo?- lo pico Hiro

-Por supuesto Eiri también tiene que trabajar y...- Shuichi se dio cuenta en el sentido al que se refería Hiro y se sonrojo al instante.

-Hiro no digas esas cosas, y yo debería preguntar lo mismo se ve que K no se conforma con un solo asalto-

-La verdad es que no- habló sin pensar el pelirrojo, al darse cuenta se sonrojo violentamente

-Jejejejeje-

-Basta no te rías-

-Lo siento pero ah lo quieres mucho verdad-

Hiro negó –Lo amo, así con la misma intensidad con la que tu amas a Yuki-

-Te entiendo-

-Será mejor que regresemos con ellos-

-Espera antes, necesito saberlo-

-Saber ¿ qué?-

-¿Cuándo se casaran?- señalo su dedo anular

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes-

-No te preocupes, entiendo-

-Esperaremos por lo menos un año para casarnos-

-Felicidades- Shuichi abrazó a su fiel amigo

-Gracias-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Te sientes bien Ritsuka?-

-Mmm la verdad es que tengo algo de sueño-

-Le avisare a Shuichi, que nos vamos al hotel-

-No espera, no seas tan precipitado, puedo soportar un poco más-

-Bien- lo abrazo para proporcionarle un poco de calor.

-No crees que es hermoso, todo esto, parece un sueño-

-Un sueño que se le ha cumplido a tu hermano sin lugar a dudas-

-Me alegra verlo tan radiante-

-Tu te veras más hermoso en nuestra boda-

-Eso lo dices porque me amas-

-Em... si-

-Jejeje, pero no puedes negar que los dos se ven tan bien-

-Eso no puedo negártelo, por cierto ¿ sabes a donde se Irán de luna de miel?-

-No, Shuichi no me quiso decir-

-Ya veo, y ¿sabes cuanto tiempo se irán?-

-Una semana, ambos no pueden dejar mucho tiempo el trabajo, Eiri tiene que entregar una novela en un mes, y Shuichi debe trabajar en el nuevo sencillo-

-Veo que también le hablas por su nombre-

-¿Es malo?-

-Claro que no, por el contrario es muy bueno-

-Soubi-

-Hola Shuichi, felicidades-

-Gracias-

-Me alegra verte, em Eiri y yo...-

-Hiro se quedara con Ritsuka- agrego Yuki

-Eh-

-Bueno veras...- Shuichi se mostraba nervioso

-No queremos que pase nada en nuestra ausencia-

-Pasar, ¿qué tendría que pasar?-

-Qué tu y Ritsuka tengan relaciones-

Ambos se sonrojaron pero el menor con mayor violencia

-Bueno... eto nosotros sabemos que se aman, pero no creemos que sea correcto que Ritsuka siendo menor de edad...-

-Entiendo- hablo aun acalorado Soubi –Esperaremos-

-Yokata, eso no significa que no puedas salir con Ritsuka en nuestra ausencia-

-Gracias-

-Shu, debemos irnos-

-Si- abrazo a Ritsuka –Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también, diviértete-

Abrazo a Soubi –Cuídalo- Soubi solo asintió

Yuki revolvió los azabaches de Ritsuka como despedida y tendió su mano a Soubi, quien la tomo y le dio un tierno abrazo –Me alegra tanto verte tan feliz-

Se separaron y se dirigieron al escenario, Shuichi tomo el micrófono

-Em, gracias a todos por acompañarnos en esta ocasión tan especial para nosotros, les agradecimos que se tomaran su tiempo, ahora nosotros debemos retirarnos, pero por favor sigan disfrutando de la velada-

Todos miraron como ambos desaparecían en la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Hacen una linda pareja- comento Hiro

-Es verdad, me alegra ver que los dos son felices-

-Nosotros también lo seremos-

-Sin dudarlo-

-¿Deseas ir a dormir?-

-Si, vamos-

Ambos abandonaron el jardín para dirigirse al hotel, al llegar a la habitación Soubi se despidió de su pequeño.

-Buenas noches, ha sido un día largo y agotador, pero muy agradable-

-Lo se, ¿Soubi dormirías conmigo?-

-No me gustaría traicionar la confianza que Shuichi ha depositado en nosotros-

-Solo quiero dormir a tu lado, sentir tu calidez, nada más pasara, yo tampoco quiero defraudar a mi hermano-

-Bien, vamos-

Ambos se recostaron en el suave colchón, y pronto cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Espere mucho tiempo por este momento-

-Lo se, y ahora nada podrá arrebatárnoslo-

En ese momento el avión aterrizaba en su destino, Shuichi y Yuki tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a su hotel, entraban cuando la hermosa vista del amanecer se mostraba por la ventana, Shuichi se acerco maravillado, seguido de cerca por Yuki, quienes salieron al balcón, Shuichi no dudo en recargarse en el para admirar de la hermosa vista, mientras Yuki lo abrazaba con profundo amor por la espalda.

-¿Eiri, qué pasara ahora?-

-... No lo se-

-...-

-...-

-Lo que sea que pase estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo-

-Ambos sabremos salir, hoy comienza una nueva etapa, una nueva vida como casados-

-Y no pude encontrar a mejor esposo- Shuichi encaro a Yuki y lo beso

-Vamos a descansar, desde mañana disfrutaremos de nuestra nueva vida-

Ambos terminaron de disfrutar el espectáculo, terminado se acomodaron en la cama, cada uno soñando con lo que les deparaba el futuro.


	16. Epílogo

Soubi esperaba en la entrada como ya era costumbre a Ritsuka, cuando lo vio acercarse se separo el muro para recibirlo con un cálido abrazo y con un roce sobre sus labios.

Ritsuka ahora se encontraba en la preparatoria, había crecido lo suficiente para alcanzar el hombro de Soubi, su rostro mostraba madurez y para satisfacción de Soubi aun podían verse rastros de niñez en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien, no me quejo, solo quiero llegar a casa- en su cuello podía observarse un par de anillos que colgaban de una cadena.

-Hoy regresa-

-Si, estoy ansioso por verlo-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Si han sido tres meses muy largos, Eiri lo extraña mucho, su editora lo ha reprendido pues aun no tiene lista la novela-

-No me imagino eso-

-La verdad es que fue extraño, Eiri ni se quejo, al parecer solo piensa en Shuichi-

-Lo entiendo, ¿harán algo especial?-

-Lo más seguro es que llegue cansado, Eiri lo ira a recoger al aeropuerto-

-Me alegra tenerlo de regreso, lo extrañe-

-Todos-

-Espero que no tengan problemas en el aeropuerto, la prensa estará a la expectativa-

-K-san estará con ellos, no permitirá que nada pase-

-¿Quieres ir directo a casa, o quieres pasar por algo?-

-Pasemos por un helado, tardaran en llegar-

-Bien- así tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la heladería.

-Eres hermoso Rit-chan-

-Eh, a que viene eso de repente- le contesto sonrojado

-Es la verdad, además con ese colgaje te ves tan lindo- señalo hacia su cuello.

Ritsuka sonrió por lo mencionado –Es nuestra promesa, siempre la llevo conmigo para recordarla-

-¿Crees que la olvidarías?-

-Nunca, pero me gusta tenerla cerca-

-Lo se-

-Tu también siempre la cargas no es verdad-

-Así es-

-Hemos pasado por mucho, me alegra saber que nos amamos y me esperaras, hasta terminar la universidad-

-No hay porque apresurarnos, deseo que vivas tu vida al máximo, no hay necesidad de adelantarlas-

Ambos terminaron su helado y se dirigieron a casa

-Pasa-

-Gracias- Soubi hizo una reverencia antes de entrar

-Toma asiento, te traeré algo de beber-

-Gracias-

No había duda que habían cambiado, después de hablar seriamente con Shuichi y Eiri, ambos habían acordado no hacer nada en casa, su relación era importante y habían prometido no faltar al respeto a aquella casa.

-Aquí tienes, tu favorito-

-Gracias- rozo sus labios como agradecimiento y bebió un trago de la bebida.

Ritsuka se sentó a su lado y se acomodo entre sus brazos, encendió el televisor y así permanecieron viendo un rato la tele hasta que un boletín llamo toda su atención.

-Aquí la televisora Sakura desde el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, el grupo Bad Luck acaba de regresar de una gira de tres meses por el continente Europeo, donde obtuvieron excelentes resultados, oh ahí vienen bajando los integrantes de la banda, trataremos de hacerles unas preguntas-

Por la pantalla Soubi y Ritsuka podían ver la confusión y caos que reinaba en el lugar

-Señor Shindou ¿Cómo se siente después de tan larga gira?-

-Volverán a Europa-

-Es cierto que participaran en el Live 8?

-Señores por favor déjennos pasar, mañana se llevara acabo una conferencia de prensa para resolver todas sus dudas- les comunicaba K.

Todos los integrantes llevaban lentes obscuros y la cabeza gacha para evitar a los periodistas, se les veía cansados.

Ritsuka miraba intranquilo a Shuichi, se le veía pálido y caminaba con dificultad entre tanta gente. Soubi lo noto y lo tranquilizo.

-Tranquilo Yuki esta ahí para recogerlo-

Un repentino agetreo, miles de falshees y gritos por todos lados los alerto

-Oh parece que Yuki Eiri, la pareja de Shindou esta aquí-

-Por ahí, graba-

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver la pequeña silueta de Shuichi siendo abrazada por la de Yuki, mientras una barra de seguridad los alejaba de los periodistas, los integrantes de la banda los seguían de cerca

-K esto es un caos- se quejo Hiro

-No te preocupes los vehículos están listos, lo mejor será apurarnos-

Todos corrieron hasta el lugar indicado, Hiro, Suguru y K subieron a uno y Yuki y Shuichi a otro.

-Adelántate, crearemos una distracción para que no los sigan- le comunica K a Yuki, asintió levemente y salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

-¿Prefieres que te lleve a casa o a un hotel?-

-Es mejor estar en casa-

K asintió y fijo rumbo a la casa de Suguru

-Descansa-

-Gracias, ustedes también-

-Hora de irnos nosotros también a casa-

Hiro asintió y se recostó en el costado de su amado rubio.

Miro preocupado a Shuichi quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, un poco de sueño lo arreglara todo-

-No creí que fuera a haber tantos-

-Ya no importa, ahora solo quiero llegar a casa-

Yuki cumplió su orden acelerando un poco, cuando llegaron lo ayudo a salir del auto, cuando estaban afuera se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho-

-Me alegra estar de vuelta-

Aquella escena era vista por dos personas en el interior de la casa

-Lo mejor será no molestarlos-

Ritsuka asintió y cerró la cortina –Son una linda pareja-

-Nosotros también lo seremos- se besaron con profundo amor y esperaron pacientes la llegada de aquella enamorada pareja que volvía a reencontrarse después de tres largos meses de separación.

Espero que les haya agradado este fic. Que llega a su conclusión, muchas gracias por sus reviews Saphir, Mitahlis, Serely, Amai ame, Alejandra, PPBKAI, blackrosex3, Mixuki Fujiwara, y especialmente a K agomechan gabykinomoto, tsukiyono tanuki, hib ari usui mila-chan-4, mikuru nyu y AGATSUMA SOUBI, quienes procuraron siempre dejarme un review, no saben lo mucho que me ayudaron para continuar con esto y poder terminarlo.


End file.
